De Potter à James
by Imeldamizi
Summary: COMPLETE. Pour les grandes vacances, Lily part à Hawaï chez sa tante. Mais, sa joie fond bien vite lorsqu’elle se retrouve nez à nez avec son pire ennemi.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Note :** Voilà donc ma nouvelle fic spécialement dédié à Ma petite Mili (Miliana, l'auteur de _Harry Potter et les terres inconnues _pour ceux qui ne savent pas). C'est son premier cadeau d'anniversaire. L'autre tu l'auras vendredi, Mili. Alors patience ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce que c'est ! lol

Cette fic étant achevée, vous aurez un chapitre chaque dimanche, sauf la semaine prochaine où je le netterrais le jeudi, parce que je pars chez Mili le vendredi.

Bisou et Bonne lecture !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap…

Ce fut ce bruit sourd récurent qui la réveilla. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'ignorer le bruit et de se rendormir, mais au bout de dix minutes, le son régulier commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Lily Evans émergea de sous sa couette en soupirant d'irritation. Elle tendit sa main vers son réveil pour voir l'heure. 6 h 30. Elle qui voulait faire la grasse matinée ! Cette fois-ci, Lily allait lui payer sa perfidie !

Sa stupide grande sœur ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de lui rendre la vie impossible quand elle rentrait pour les vacances de Pâques. Cela allait des petits croche-pieds dans l'escalier au chewing-gum dans les cheveux. A croire que son seul but dans la vie était d'ennuyer sa petite sœur le plus possible.

Lily se leva d'un bond se dirigeant vers la porte pour dire toute sa façon de penser à sa détestable sœur lorsqu'un huhulement l'arrêta net dans son geste. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre en fronçant des sourcils et vit un hibou au pelage cuivre tapoter la vitre de son bec.

Tap tap tap…

C'était donc ce stupide volatile qui la réveillait à cette heure ! D'un pas irrité, elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Le hibou tendit la patte et la jeune fille y décrocha le message que lui apportait le 'facteur'. En avisant le papier rose du parchemin, elle sut tout de suite qui l'avait envoyé cette lettre. Ambroise Scott, sa meilleur amie, plus connu sous le nom de Ambre, l'infatigable.

_Y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important, Ambre ou je t'envoie la plus meurtrière des Beuglantes qui soit en ce monde !_ pensa-t-elle avec humeur.

Si c'était encore une de ces missives où son amie lui rabattait encore les oreilles avec l'autre crétin, elle la tuait. Elle décacheta le parchemin d'un geste rendu malhabile par l'agacement. Elle y trouva un article de journal – _la Gazette du sorcier_ probablement – et un petit bout de parchemin où il y était écrit :

**_LILY C'EST HORRIBLE ! LIS L'ARTICLE !_**

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore pour mettre Ambre dans un tel état ? Elle déplia l'article et le lut. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les lignes, elle pâlissait et tremblait. Ses yeux se remplirent bien vite de larmes qui obstruaient sa vue. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur et s'assit sur son lit, tout en continuant à lire l'article.

_**MROTEL FESTIVAL**_

_**467 morts, 356 blessés graves et 313 blessés légers.**_

**_Voilà le sombre bilan de l'attaque des Mangemorts, hier soir, 17 avril 1977 à 11 h 30, lors du 29ème festival de la musique, qui réunit les plus grands artistes du monde magique, à quelques jours des festivité pascales. _**

_**D'après plusieurs témoignages, les serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui sont apparus d'un coup sur la scène où se produisaient les Atomic Kaos et ont commencé à envoyer le sort de la Mort sur la foule avant de se disperser, provoquant ainsi la panique générale. Ils étaient aidés par une centaine de Détraqueurs qui ont distribué plus de baiser de la mort en une soirée que dans toute l'histoire de la magie, et de plusieurs loups-garous – la pleine lune étant encore loin, on peut en conclure que ces monstres sanguinaires étaient des lycanthropes naturels et non des mordus. **_

_**Les services de l'ordre n'ont rien pu faire pour limiter les dégâts, surpassés en nombre et en puissance de frappe. Il est inadmissible que durant une telle manifestation, la sécurité ait été ainsi négligée étant donnée la période trouble que connaît notre pays. Les autorités auraient donc du penser à une telle éventualité et prévenir tout risque d'attaque.**_

_**Nous avons également le triste honneur de vous annoncer la disparition de Colette Potter, célèbre écrivain de renommée mondiale, connue aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. Celle que tout le monde appelle Lety a été assassinée hier soir lors ce funeste festival où elle a emmené son petit-fils et ses amis.**_

_**Ceux-ci s'en sont sortis vivants même si le jeune James Potter est toujours dans un état critique. En effet, les médicomages n'ont que peu d'espoir vu le temps que le jeune Potter a été exposé au sort de Douleur.**_

_**Toujours selon nos sources…**_

Lily ne put continuer d'avantage.

_Peu d'espoir ? Le sort de Douleur ?_

Elle fut glacée par la signification de ces trois petits mots. Elle lâcha la feuille de papier, tremblant de tout son être. Les larmes avaient envahi ses joues et elle mordait si durement sa lèvre inférieure pour ravaler le sanglot qui voulait sortir de sa gorge, qu'une goutte de sang perla.

Cet imbécile de Potter… qui l'agaçait tellement… qui lui pourrissait la vie durant… qu'elle… qu'elle… en secret… _mort ?_

Quelque chose de brisa en elle… son cœur ?…

Elle s'évanouit…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Trois semaines plus tard._

_**UNE AMIE NOUS QUITTE**_

_**Hier matin s'est déroulé les obsèques de Colette Potter. **_

_**Pour des raisons de sécurité, les funérailles ont eu lieu dans la plus stricte intimité. Seuls les proches de la famille ont pu se rendre à la chapelle Belle-Ange, puis au cimetière pour l'enterrement. **_

_**Cependant, des centaines de personnes dans le monde, qu'ils soient de la communauté sorcière ou moldue, ont tenu à rendre un dernier hommage à Lety et ont défilé dans les rues en silence de noirs vêtus. **_

_**Nous avons eu le privilège de prendre quelques clichés du jeune James, héritier de la richissime famille Potter. Comme vous pouvez le constater, celui-ci est vêtu d'un costume moldu comme tous les autres recueillis. Ce petit détail est un souhait de la défunte qui a toujours apprécié la mode moldue. **_

Lily contempla la photo en noir et blanc qui représentait Potter debout, les mains dans les poches, devant le cercueil de sa grand-mère. Cet article daté de deux semaines, et Lily l'avait lu et relu bien des fois. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle éprouvait un besoin presque malsain à contempler le cliché qui accompagnait l'article.

Dessus, on pouvait voir James Potter en premier plan, au côté de son grand-père, de Sirius Black, de Remus lupin et Peter Pettigrow. En arrière plan, il y avait toutes les personnes qui avaient été autorisées à participer aux funérailles. Potter était vêtu d'un costume noir taillé sur mesure qui lui donnait une prestance étonnante, et portait des lunettes noires.

La jeune fille ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes devant la tristesse qui se dégageait de cette photo. On avait l'impression que le jeune homme était seul au monde. Pourtant il était entouré de ses trois meilleurs amis et de son grand-père.

Le monde de la sorcellerie ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'attaque de Voldemort. Même les moldus avaient été touchés par le sinistre Mage Noir. Celui-ci avait multiplié les attaques contre des familles moldus, tuant ainsi des centaines de personnes. Le bilan final de cette funeste nuit s'élevait à plus de 700 morts, sans compter les blessés graves ou légers. Lily ne l'avait appris que trois jours après le message de Ambre, part une autre lettre de cette dernière, lorsqu'elle avait repris conscience.

En effet, elle était restée trois jours dans le coma. Les médecins n'avaient eu aucune explication pour justifier son état. Lily, elle-même, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivée. Et pourtant, elle avait cherché une réponse dans tous les livres de magie qu'elle possédait. Et ils étaient nombreux !

Après son réveil, ils l'avaient gardé à l'hôpital pendant une semaine pour faire des examens approfondis pour plus de sûreté. A cause de cela, ses vacances de pâques avaient été prolongées de deux semaines. Et vu les circonstances, elle n'était pas la seule à n'être pas retourné à Poudlard en temps et en heure.

Cependant, elle prenait le Poudlard Express demain matin, avec tous les autres retardataires. Ses parents étaient quelque peu réticents de la laisser partir dans un monde si chaotique, mais ils savaient que Poudlard était le seul endroit où leur fille serait parfaitement en sécurité.

Lily, quant à elle, avait maintenant cette sourde angoisse qui lui contractait le ventre. Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa famille, ayant peur qu'un hibou ne vienne un jour dans la Grande Salle pour lui annoncer que ses parents et sa soeur étaient morts, assassins par des Mangemorts.

Cependant, malgré sa peur, elle avait décidé de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie, car le contraire aurait été donner la victoire au Mage Noir. Elle avait donc préparé ses affaires et avait dîné avec ses parents en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Elle avait savouré chaque moment, chaque rire avec délice.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la photo mais elle jeta bien vite le journal sur son bureau ne voulant plus avoir cette peine sous les yeux. Cela faisait trop mal… Oui, elle, Lily Evans, avait mal pour James Potter. Même si elle ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec le Maraudeur, elle ne pouvait rester indifférente à sa douleur.

Demain, elle serait à Poudlard. En tant que Préfète, elle devrait veiller au bien-être des élèves qui avaient perdus un ou plusieurs membres de leur familles durant les attaques, les soutenir. Elle espérait seulement être à la hauteur de cette tâche, car plus que jamais, il fallait se serrer les coudes. Voldemort… oui _Voldemort_ ! Elle osait dire son non !... Voldemort ne devait pas gagner !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Dédiace : à ma petite Mili dont c'est l'anniversaire le 31 juillet.**

**Note :** Je sais j'avais dit que je mettrais un chapitre tous les dimanches, mais finalement, j'ai décidé d'en mettre un par jour, comme ça vous aurez le tout vendredi. J'ai aussi changé le rating, Mili était si déçu qu'il n'y ait pas de R que j'ai décidé d'en écrire un, après tout c'est son cadeau j'espère juste que j'aurais plus d'inspiration que dimanche, parce que c'était pas folichon le R que j'ai tenté d'écrire hier. Voilà ! Bisou !

**Bonne lecture et Bonnes Vacances !**

**

* * *

**

_Trois mois plus tard._

Lily jeta la _Gazette du sorcier_ d'un geste rageur. Voldemort avait encore tué. Cette fois-ci, c'était les russes qui avaient été touché. Lily avait toujours cru que le sinistre Mage Noir ne s'attaquait qu'aux anglais. Elle avait été bien naïve. Ce monstre prenait un plaisir à soumettre tous les pays à sa dictature.

Personne ne savait exactement jusqu'où s'étendait son pouvoir. Il restait sournoisement dans l'ombre, contrôlant les gouvernements soumis par le biais de marionnettes. Outre-manche, Voldemort était très puissant. Son armée s'agrandissait de jour en jour et les pays encore libres avaient de plus en plus de mal à lui faire face, même en unissant leur force.

Il avait déjà une immense emprise sur tous les pays de l'Est. Il était de notoriété public que l'Albanie était son 'royaume', là où il avait dressé son lugubre château. De là, il avait su mettre sous son contrôle les gouvernements limitrophes. Ses nouvelles cibles étaient l'Allemagne, l'URSS, la Chine, la France, le Japon, et bien sûr l'Angleterre. Ceux qu'il considérait comme la tête du monde européen et asiatique. Seuls les continents africain et américain étaient encore épargnés par ce montre d'ambition. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

« LILY ! » l'appela sa mère. « TU ES PRÊTE ? »

« J'ARRIVE ! » répondit-elle, en sortant de sa trompeur.

Séchant rapidement ses larmes, elle se contempla dans la glace pour voir les dégâts. Elle grimaça devant ses yeux gonflés. Elle alla s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. C'était mieux, bien qu'on pouvait encore voir qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle retint un soupir en voyant ses joues creuses. Elle avait encore maigri.

Son manque d'appétit et son teint anormalement pâle inquiétaient énormément ses parents. Et cela la rendait malade. Elle avait beau essayé de donner le change, la situation de crise dans laquelle était plongé le monde magique, la perturbait énormément.

La tension régnant à Poudlard depuis l'attaque du festival de la musique n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Les duels entre Gryffondor et Serpentard s'étaient encore intensifiés, malgré les mesures prises par le directeur. En tant que Préfet, elle avait du faire face plus d'une fois à des situations compliquées qui l'avait parfois envoyé à l'infirmerie. Elle avait été sans cesse sur les nerfs et avait du prendre des potions pour tenir le coup.

Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment aidé, c'était la réaction de James Potter. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, elle, Lily Evans, prendrait le plus immature Gryffondor que la terre ait jamais portée pour exemple ? Pas elle en tout cas ! Mais, il fallait dire qu'immature, Potter ne l'était plus.

Il passait des heures plongées dans des grimoires épais et poussiéreux que Lily savait ne pas provenir de la bibliothèque car ils étaient tous aux armoiries de la famille Potter. La jeune fille avait été stupéfait par le temps que le Gryffondor pouvait passer à étudier. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que James Potter, celui qui criait sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie que passait sa vie le nez fourré dans les bouquins était une perte de temps, puisse être aussi assidu.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il ne participait plus aux petites guerres entre Maisons. Pourtant, il n'était pas épargné par les Serpentard. Bien content que l'Etoile des Rouge et Or soit tombée du ciel, ceux-ci semblaient éprouver un plaisir obsessionnel à le railler, insinuant qu'il ne tarderait pas à aller rejoindre son 'fofolle de mamy'.

Face à ces cruelles moqueries, Potter gardait son calme, se contentant de les ignorer ou d'esquisser ce sourire au coin plein de dédain qui avait le don d'ulcérer son destinataire. L'imperturbabilité et l'impassibilité dont il faisait preuve, énervaient suprêmement les Vert et Argent qui cherchaient alors à l'atteindre avec plus de frénésie.

Certains était même aller jusqu'à des extrémités inconsidérées, comme envoyer un Sort Impardonnable – raté, il fallait le préciser, mais Impardonnable tout de même. Domonry, le crétin qui avait jeté le sort de Douleur sur Potter, s'était retrouvé à Azkaban avant même qu'il puisse dire Mangemort !

Cela avait fait un beau scandale, dont seul Potter avait semblé totalement imperméable. Il s'était contenté une fois de plus de jeter un coup d'oeil neutre aux Serpentard, ce sourire exaspérant étirant faiblement ses lèvres.

Un jour où Franck Londubat lui avait demandé comment il pouvait rester aussi calme face aux injures des Serpentard, Potter avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas le temps à perdre avec des gamins qui se vantaient des actions qui n'étaient pas les leurs. Bien sûr, c'était toujours dans ces moments-là que le destin décidait d'imposer le silence dans une vaste pièce contenant des centaines de personnes. Toute la Grande Salle avait entendu les paroles de Potter.

Les Serpentard l'avaient alors fixé avec tant de haine que Lily en avait frissonné d'horreur. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient alors répliqué par des insinuations douteuses, où généralement Potter devait ses trophées à l'influence de sa famille et non à ses capacités propres. Ce par quoi le Gryffondor avait encore répondu par ce sourire énervant qui semblait dire : « Si vous saviez comme votre avis m'intéresse. »

A partir de ce jour, les attaques des Vert et Argent s'étaient fait encore plus virulentes. Mais Potter ne leur opposait qu'une froide indifférence. Et cette impression d'inaccessibilité semblait grandement perturber les Serpentard.

Les Gryffondor, eux, n'en avaient été que plus impressionnés. Voir celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur leader, réussir à déstabiliser les insensibles serpents simplement en les ignorant, en avait fait réfléchir plus d'un. Ils avaient alors suivi le même comportement que Potter. Cependant, ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ignorer les Serpentard était chose peu aisé, tant ils se pavanaient comme si le château leur appartenait. Mais cette union autour de Potter avait renforcé les liens déjà assez solides entre Gryffondor.

Lily avait été l'une de celle qui avait suivi Potter. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était en admiration devant le sang-froid du jeune homme. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle oublié que beaucoup des Serpentard ne faisaient que rendre la monnaie de son galion à Potter, dont ils avaient été la cible préféré à une époque. Mais tout de même, elle n'aurait jamais cru que le Gryffondor réagirait avec tant de maturité. Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'après l'assassinat de sa grand-mère, il multiplierait les attaques contre les Vert et Argent, enveniment encore plus les choses.

L'attitude de Potter avait aussi beaucoup impressionné les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Plusieurs élèves de ces deux Maisons s'étaient joints à eux, ignorant totalement les Serpentard. Ceux-ci avait très mal réagit à cette indifférence collective et s'en étaient montré que plus violents. Lily était sûr que jamais la Maison Serpentard n'avait perdu autant de points en seulement deux mois !

Le fait que Gryffondor gagne la Coupe des Quatre Maison et la Coupe de Quidditch ne les avait rendu que plus rageurs. En représailles, Herneste Macnair, grand frère du détestable Valentin Macnair, avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de Poudlard, la veille des grandes vacances. Bien qu'il ait pris de nombreuses précautions pour qu'on ne remonte pas jusqu'à lui – il avait notamment usé des sorts de Brouillage –, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait démasqué. Lui aussi avait échoué à Azkaban, mais pour un grand nombre de Serpentard, il était devenu un héro.

Autant dire que l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres dans l'enceinte de l'école dite imprenable avait jeté un froid sur tout le monde. Tous étaient pâles et sous le choc, même les Serpentard n'en menaient pas large à ce moment-là, quoiqu'ils en disent. Le voyage de retour dans le Poudlard Express n'en avait été que plus éprouvant pour les Préfets qui avaient du veiller à ce que tout ce beau monde ne se saute pas à la gorge.

Lily n'avait donc pas été mécontente d'échapper à toute cette pression pour retrouver le calme bienfaisant de sa famille. Enfin tout était relatif ! Elle devait tout de même supporter sa mégère de soeur !

Sa perte de poids et les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux en revenant de Poudlard avaient alarmé ses parents. Son regard n'était plus aussi pétillant qu'auparavant et elle souriait de moins en moins. Plus elle prenait conscience du danger qui la guettait à sa sortie de Poudlard, et plus elle avait peur. C'était dans le but de lui rendre un peu ses couleurs et sa joie de vivre, que ses parents avaient décidé de partir passer les vacances au soleil, loin des troubles et de la pluie anglaise.

Sa tante Wilma, la petite sœur de son père, et son mari, Carl, les avaient invités à passer l'été dans leur superbe villa situé sur une île perdue non loin de Hawaï. Ils avaient quatre enfants : Jason, l'aîné qui avait le même âge que Pétunia, Annabelle qui avait un an de plus que Lily, et les jumeaux, Conor et Juliette qui avaient son âge.

Elle adorait sa tante et son oncle qui malgré leur fortune étaient des gens simples et très chaleureux. Jason était sans nul doute le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et elle s'entendait très bien avec Conor et Annabelle. Par contre avec Juliette, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se voir cette cruche !

Lily aurait été heureuse de ce voyage si cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle devrait supporter le monstre de vanité et de perfidie qu'était Juliette, durant cinq longues semaines. Pire que Pétunia ! Et il fallait vraiment le faire pour être pire que sa sœur ! Sa cousine passait son temps à critiquer tout ce que faisait, disait et aimait Lily, tout en jouant les petites filles sages devant les parents. Tant d'hypocrisie dans un si petit corps aurait beaucoup amusé l'adolescente si elle n'en était pas la cible depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Bien sûr, ils savaient que Lily était une sorcière. Le meilleur ami de son oncle Carl étant lui même un sorcier, il connaissait le monde magique avant même que la rouquine ne naisse. Quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle, ils étaient aussi excités que les parents de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, ils ne manquaient jamais de lui faire un cadeau de son monde. Le plus beau et le plus coûteux étant un grimoire de sortilège très ancien que son oncle avait dégoté dans un marché sorcier en Amérique.

« LILY ! » cria sa mère, agacée, faisant sursauter sa fille.

Elle prit son sac de voyage, sortit de sa chambre, descendit l'escalier qui donnait au rez-de-chaussée, où elle laissa tomber son sac près des autres bagages s'entassés dans le hall, avant d'aller dans la salle à manger.

Son père, sa mère et sa sœur étaient à table et prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Robert Evans lisait le _London_ _Times_ comme chaque matin. Sa mère, toujours élégante, mangeait son petit pain au miel tout en parcourant la liste des choses à faire avant de partir. Sa sœur picorait dans son assiette en feuilletant une revue de mode. Lily embrassa ses parents avant de s'installer devant sa sœur qui ne répondit pas à son salut.

« Pétunia, il me semble que ta sœur t'a dit bonjour. » lui rappela calmement Clarisse Evans, sans lever les yeux de sa liste.

« Bonjour. » marmonna sa sœur du bout des lèvres.

Lily lui fit un large sourire avant de manger sa tartine avec un enthousiasme feint. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'appétit depuis son réveil du coma, mais elle se forçait à manger, ne voulant pas inquiéter davantage ses parents.

Une heure plus tard, Lily vérifiait avec sa mère et sa sœur si tout était convenablement verrouillé, éteint et propre, pendant que son père et le chauffeur de taxi mettaient les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture. Une fois que tout ait été inspecté, ils partirent enfin pour l'aéroport, alors qu'une pluie drue commençait à tomber.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Pendant qu'elle poussait son chariot à bagage parmi la foule des vacanciers qui peuplaient l'aéroport tout en essayant de ne pas perdre de vue ses parents, Lily chercha son oncle du regard. Ses grands yeux verts scrutaient la foule d'un œil de lynx, éliminant toutes les personnes qui ne correspondaient pas à son oncle Carl.

« Oncle Rob, tante Risse ! » appela soudain une voix grave.

Toute la famille Evans se tourna comme un seul homme en la direction de cette voix familière. Lily vit alors son cousin Jason s'avancer vers eux de ce pas déterminé qui le caractérisait. Grand, bronzé, musclé, il affichait le sourire charmeur qui lui valait bien des conquêtes. D'ailleurs, plusieurs jeunes femmes se retournaient sur son passage.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, le nouveau venu embrassa chaleureusement sa mère, échangea une poignée de main virile avec son père, effleura à peine la joue sa sœur, avant de se planter devant elle et ne la prendre vivement dans ses bras.

« Poids Plume ! Comment vas-tu ? » dit Jason en la soulevant de terre et en lui mettant deux bises sonores sur ses joues rouges.

« Jason, lâche-moi enfin ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! » protesta Lily en riant, alors que ses bras serraient le jeune homme contre elle, démentant ses paroles.

« Fait moi voir un peu ton visage que je constate les effets du temps sur toi ! » s'exclama son cousin en s'écartant un peu d'elle, sans la reposer à terre toutefois.

« Tu as vraiment l'art et la manière de parler aux femmes, toi ! » pouffa Lily, avant de se rendre compte que les gens les dévisageaient avec curiosité. « Mais avant : tu voudrais bien me reposer ? Ca devient gênant… »

Jason jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remit la jeune fille sur ses jambes. Il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de s'adresser à ses parents.

« Papa a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Il m'a donc envoyé vous chercher. » expliqua-t-il, en regardant les chariots.

« Rien de grave au moins ? » s'inquiéta Clarisse Evans.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Tata Risse. » la rassura son neuve, avec un sourire. « Vous n'avez que ça, comme bagage ? »

« Oui. » répondit Robert Evans.

« Alors en route ! » s'exclama Jason en prenant d'autorité le chariot de Lily.

Tout en poussant le caddie, son cousin passa le bras autour de son épaule et badinait tranquillement avec toute la famille qui riait à ses pitreries. Seule Pétunia avait un air renfrogné en mâchouillant sa langue comme d'habitude. Lily s'était toujours demandée comment il était possible que sa sœur ait encore une langue de vipère vue le soin particulier qu'elle prenait à la mastiquer ! A croire que son muscle avait un goût exquis connu d'elle seule et une résistance à toutes épreuves !

Mais, Lily connaissait la véritable raison du mutisme de sa sœur. Celle-ci était jalouse, comme d'habitude. Pétunia avait toujours eu un faible pour Jason. Adolescente, elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de prendre Jason dans ses filets. Mais, le jeune homme ne la voyait même pas.

D'un, le fait qu'ils soient cousins, avait quelque peu court-circuité les chances de sa sœur. De deux, même s'ils n'avaient pas été de la même famille, son cousin était gay. De trois, en imaginant qu'ils ne soient pas parent et que Jason aime les filles au lieu des garçons, il ne supportait tout simplement pas le comportement de Pétunia qui se plaignait d'un rien et se moquait des autres, ne voyant que sa petite personne.

Mais bien sûr, sa sœur avait une toute autre version de l'histoire. D'après elle, c'était Lily qui avait monté son cousin contre elle pour qu'il ne l'aime pas ! Lorsque sa sœur lui avait balancé ça à la figure, Lily avait vu sa théorie confirmée. C'est-à-dire : ses parents avaient dû adopter Pétunia, car il était impossible qu'une telle gourde partage les mêmes gênes qu'elle !

Dehors, l'air était tiède et le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuages. Mais là aussi, des hordes de vacanciers se pressaient et d'interminables files de voitures étaient immobilisées.

« Bienvenue à Hawaï ! Aloha ! » les aborda soudain deux jeune vahiné à la peau mate, des couronnes de fleur sur la tête et autour du cou.

Elles leurs en mit à chacun avec des sourires chaleureux qui ravirent les Evans.

« Hum ! Elles sentent bons ! » s'exclama Lily en humant les fleurs.

« Se sont des prumerias. Une fleur hawaïenne. » précisa l'une des vahinés, toujours souriante. « Nous vous souhaitons de passer un agréable séjour. Au revoir ! Aloha ! »

Ils parient en saluant chaleureusement les deux jeunes filles.

« Elles sont mignons, hein ? » dit Mr Evans.

« Papa ! Vieux pervers ! » s'écria Lily, faussement scandalisée.

Ils rirent tous, sauf Mr Evans offensé par la remontrance de sa fille et Pétunia qui était mode 'tire-la-tronche'.

« Il fait plus chaud qu'en Angleterre, hein ? » dit Jason.

« Quelle différence de climat, en effet ! Quand nous sommes partis, il pleuvait ! » s'exclama Clarisse Evans en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez délicat. « Lily mets ton chapeau. »

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel sous le rire étouffé de son cousin, mais elle mit tout de même son couvre-chef, sachant très bien que trop de soleil n'était pas bon pour elle et sa peau de rousse.

Ils traversèrent la route embouteillée de l'aéroport pour rejoindre le parking, imités par bon nombre de voyageurs. Ils mirent un bon quart heure pour atteindre la voiture. Une fois les bagages dans le coffre et tout le monde confortablement installé, Jason fit vibrer la moteur et ils partirent enfin. Une demie heure plus tard, ils sortaient enfin des abords de l'aéroport et prirent la direction du port.

« Vous aller voir, la villa est superbe. On a une vue fantastique. Et entre le terrain de tennis, de basket, le jardin, la piscine et la plage, si notre Poids Plume ne reprend pas des couleurs, c'est que je ne m'appelle plus Jason Lermier ! » déclara son cousin en lui faisant un clin d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mes couleurs actuelles ! » grogna Lily, en faisant semblant de s'offusquer.

« Elle sont trop délavés ! On dirait que tu es passée à la machine à laver ! » rétorqua Jason du tac au tac.

Lily lui adressa une grimace et lui donna une tape sonore sur le crâne. Elle vit du coin de l'œil la mine inquiète de ses parents et en voulut à Jason ne mettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Pétunia, elle, regardait le paysage comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Ils arrivèrent au port, où ils descendirent de la voiture et montèrent sur une petite navette. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps pour démarrer et glisser sur la surface de l'eau. Le voyage dura une demie heure, où Jason leur expliqua que l'île de Thriae, où ils se rendaient, n'était habitée que par quatre famille : les Lermier, les Kamio, les Deushker, un mystérieux anglais qu'aucune des trois autres famille n'avait encore rencontré.

Si les Lermier s'entendaient plutôt bien avec les Kamio et les Deushker, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur quatrième voisin dont ils ne savaient même pas le nom. Jason n'était même pas sûr que la magnifique villa du mystérieux propriétaire ait servi depuis sa construction. Il leur raconta en riant que Yoko Kamio, Vandasha Deushker et sa mère avaient parié à celle qui réussirait en premier à avoir leur mystérieux voisin à dîner. Entre deux éclats de rire, il leur conta les tentatives infructueuses de sa mère et ses amis pour appâter leur voisin.

Mais, cette année, les Kamio et les Deushker ne venaient pas. Les japonais avaient du rester dans leur pays natal pour cause de mariage du fils aîné et les Deushker devaient faire face à un scandale familiale qui avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre dans la presse à scandale moldue – Pétunia en avait parlé pendant trois semaines !

Lily laissa avec délice le vent caresser sa peau tout en contemplant d'un air rêveur la ligne d'horizon où se mêlait le ciel et la mer. Elle avait mis ses lunettes noires pour ne pas être éblouie pas les reflets du soleil sur l'eau ainsi que son chapeau de paille pour se protéger des rayons, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation, elle se mit à fredonner doucement.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au petit port de l'île, où un magnifique voilier était amarré. Dès que le moteur de la navette fut coupé, ils en descendirent pendant que deux membres de l'équipage du _Sirène des mers_, le bateau des Lermier, s'occupaient des bagages. Ils chargèrent leurs fardeaux dans le coffre de la voiture, avant de partir en souhaitant un bon séjour aux vacanciers.

La voiture fila vers les collines, avalant les kilomètres comme Pettigrow son repas. La conservation était animée avec Jason qui ne cessait de dire des bêtises, Lily qui répliquait à chaque fois que son cousin la taquinait et ses parents qui riaient à gorge déployée. Seule Pétunia restait dans son coin, rembrunie.

Après un long moment de route, la voiture stoppa enfin devant un énorme portail en fer forgé. Jason appuya sur un bip et la grille noire s'ouvrit lentement. La voiture redémarra et s'engagea dans l'avenue bordée d'arbres, surtout des palmiers, entre lesquels s'étalaient des gros buissons en fleurs parfaitement taillés. Les grilles étaient à nouveau fermées lorsqu'ils obliquèrent à droite.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la villa où sa tante, son cousin Conor et ses deux cousines, Annabelle et Juliette, les attendaient. Dès qu'ils sortirent de la voiture, ils furent étouffés par de chaleureuses embrassades. Conor et Annabelle lui tombèrent dessus, la taquinant sur son teint pâle et ses joues creuses – leur Poids Plume serait-elle amoureuse ? Seule Juliette les accueillit avec une certaine froideur qui fit froncer des sourcils à sa mère.

« Carl s'excuse de n'être pas aller vous chercher lui-même, mais il a eu une affaire urgente à régler. » dit tante Wilma en embrassant son frère.

« Ce n'est pas grave, voyons ! Jason a été un excellent comité d'accueil ! » répondit Robert Evans, en riant. « Il nous a notamment raconté la guerre sans pitié que tu livres à Yoko et Vandasha. »

« Jason ! » s'écria tante Wilma en fusillant son fils du regard.

« Oui, maman ? » répondit celui-ci d'un air angélique qui fit soupirer sa mère.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va faire de ce garçon. » se plaignit tante Wilma, mais son fils ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Hé ! Vous êtes priés de ne pas me tuer Poids Plume ! » gronda Jason en allant à la rescousse d'une Lily morte de rire sous une attaque de bisous.

« Pourquoi ? C'est un droit que tu te réserves ? » demanda Conor avec insolence.

« Petit impertinent, sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ? » fit son frère en remontant sa manche d'un air faussement menaçant.

« Au bouffon de service ! » répondirent Conor et Annabelle en même temps, ce qui acheva Lily de rire.

« QUOI ? REPETEZ UN PEU SI VOUS L'OSEZ ! » s'indigna Jason en tentant d'étrangler son frère qui hurlait à l'aide.

« Les enfants, ça suffit les gamineries ! » les réprimanda leur mère avec un soupir exaspéré.

« Et comment veux-tu qu'on devienne adulte si tu nous donne du 'les enfants' à chaque début de phrase ? » ironisa Conor, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, qui avait réussi à se libérer des bras vengeurs de son aîné.

« C'est vrai ça, maman. Tu devrais surveiller ton langage ! » renchérit Jason sévèrement, les yeux brillants de malice.

« Devant des enfants, en plus ! » acheva Annabelle d'un air faussement consterné.

« Contentez-vous d'obéir à votre mère ! » dit sèchement tante Wilma, mais ses yeux brillants d'amusement gâchèrent un peu son effet.

« A vos ordre, mon caporal ! » firent ses trois enfants en faisant un salut militaire.

Lily et ses parents avaient les larmes aux yeux à force de rire, tante Wilma secouait la tête d'un air désespéré en se demandant qui lui avait fichu de tels gamins, Pétunia avait délaissé sa langue pour afficher une mine méprisante, Juliette les ignorait tout simplement. Une fois que les enfants Lermier finirent leurs pitreries, ils montèrent les escaliers du perron, puis rentrèrent dans le hall qui était bien frais, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lily. Pendant que les domestiques emmenaient leurs bagages au premier étage, ils allèrent dans un grand salon où des rafraîchissements avaient été disposés sur un petit chariot.

« Que veux-tu que je te serve, oncle Rob ? » demanda Jason qui s'activait autour du chariot, secondé par Conor.

« Un gin. » répondit le père de Lily.

« Tante Risse ? » s'enquit Conor en regardant la mère de la Lily.

« Du thé glacé, s'il te plait. »

« Pétunia ? » demanda Jason après avoir servi son oncle.

« Du jus de pamplemousse. » répondit cette dernière avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Lily et Annabelle retinrent un rire peu flatteur, devant le manège ridicule de celle-ci.

« Lily ? »

« De la limonade, s'il te plait. »

« La même chose pour moi. » dit Annabelle sans attendre que son frère le lui demande.

« Qui te dit que je vais te servir ? » rétorqua Conor avec un sourcil haussé.

« Mon petit doigt ! » répliqua sa sœur en tirant la langue.

« Maman ? »

« Un verre d'eau suffira, merci. » répondit tante Wilma.

« Un coca, pour moi. » jeta Juliette comme si elle s'adressait à un domestique.

« Lèves-toi et viens te servir alors ! » répliqua son frère en allant tranquillement s'installer à côté de Lily.

« Jason ! » le gronda sa mère devant ce manque flagrant de savoir vivre.

« Lorsqu'elle aura appris à ne plus considérer les autres comme ses larbins, je serais civilisé avec ma tendre sœur. » dit simplement le jeune homme en buvant son verre de coca.

Juliette se leva brusquement pour aller se servir tout en jetant un regard noir à Conor et Annabelle qui pouffaient dans leur barbe. A part ce petit incident, la fin d'après-midi se passa sans encombre. Annabelle, Conor et Jason bombardaient Lily de question sur le monde des sorciers comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils ne lui demandaient jamais d'effectuer des sorts car ils savaient que ça lui était interdit, mais ils alimentaient leur curiosité d'un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art. Tout le monde n'avait pas une sorcière dans la famille !

Bien sûr, Lily aurait pu leur dire que depuis sa sixième année, elle avait le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, mais avec sa sœur qui avait un crise de nerf dès que Lily touchait sa baguette, la jeune fille avait préféré s'abstenir, malgré son envie de partager sa savoir avec ses cousins.

Vers dix-huit heures, Annabelle monta avec Lily le long du magnifique escalier en marbre jusqu'à sa chambre, alors qu'une Juliette beaucoup moins enthousiaste, faisait de même avec Pétunia. La chambre de Lily était richement meublée mais sans tomber dans la version 'luxe tapageur' que la jeune sorcière exécrait. Avec ses murs teintés un joli vert pastel, ses quelques tableaux choisis avec goût et ses jolis meubles, la pièce avait une atmosphère douillette qui ravissait Lily.

« La salle de bain est à droite et la porte de gauche communique avec la chambre de Pétunia. » expliqua Annabelle.

« Génial ! » se renfrogna Lily qui eut aussitôt envie de faire disparaître la porte en question d'un coup de baguette.

Sa cousine pouffa en sortant, tout en l'informant que le dîner serait servi à vingt heures. Deux heures ne seraient pas de trop pour que la jeune fille déballe ses bagages et se prépare. Bien que pas formaliste pour un sou, les Lermier s'habillaient toujours pour le repas du soir. C'était une tradition qui se perpétuait de génération en génération depuis plus de deux cents ans.

Il ne fallut que dix minutes à Lily pour ranger toutes ses affaires à grand renfort de magie. Une fois sa tâche finie, elle alla se prélasser dans un bain bien mérité. Après sa toilette, elle alla s'allonger un peu, soudainement accablée par la fatigue du voyage.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

« Lily, réveille-toi ! Tout le monde t'attend ! » disait une voix familière teintée d'exaspération.

On la secouait rudement, sans prêter attention à ses grognements de protestation.

« Hum… Maman, laisse-moi dormir… J'suis en vacances… » marmonna la jeune fille sans ouvrit l'œil, en remontant la couette sur sa tête.

« Pffouahahahahahahahahah ! » rit quelqu'un en s'écroulant sur elle. « Lily, même si on me dit souvent que je fais plus que mon âge, je t'assure que je suis trop jeune pour être ta mère ! Hahaha ! »

« Nyeuh ? » grommela la rousse en sortant la tête de sous sa couette, un œil ouvert.

Elle vit sa cousine Annabelle vêtue d'une adorable robe en satin bleu ciel, qui la fixait avec amusement.

« Belle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ben, je suis venue voir pourquoi tu ne descendais pas alors que tout le monde est déjà en bas. On attend plus que toi pour le dîner. » expliqua sa cousine en se redressant et en lissant sa robe du plat de la main. « Allez debout, faignante ! » gronda-t-elle en avisant que Lily se rendormait.

« Maieuhh ! Ca va pas ! » protesta la rouquin en se cachant le visage dans son oreille.

« Lily, au nom du ciel, cesse de faire la gamine ! Tout le monde t'attend pour passer à table. En plus, on a des invités surprises ! » s'exclama Annabelle en tirant sans pitié l'adolescente par le bras.

Mais Lily la tira à son tour et elle s'effondra sur le lit. Aussitôt, la rouquine en profita pour sauter sur sa cousine, l'immobilisant de son corps avant de la chatouiller.

« Arrête… pitié ! » supplia Annabelle qui était en larmes, au bout de deux minutes.

« Seulement si tu réponds à mes questions ! » objecta Lily, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Tout ce… que tu… voudras ! » promit la blonde, haletante de rire.

« Un : qu'est-ce que tu fiches en Angleterre ? Deux : c'est quoi cette histoire de dîner où tout le monde m'attend ? Et trois : de quels invités parles-tu ? » interrogea Lily, cessant pour un temps ses torturantes chatouillis.

« Si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment pas drôle ! » répondit sa cousine en fronçant des sourcils.

« Mauvaise réponse ! » jugea Lily avec un reniflement qui se voulait méprisant.

Elle reprit la séance de torture avec une joie un brin sadique. Les rires d'Annabelle se répercutèrent dans toute la chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix narquoise dit :

« Belle, quand maman t'a envoyée chercher Lily, je ne pense pas qu'elle sous-entendais une partie de guili-guili. »

La sorcière cessa de martyriser sa cousine pour reporter son regard sur la porte où Jason était adossé, les bras et les jambes croisés en une pause nonchalante. Un sourire moqueur incurvait ses lèvres. Dans son costume beige accompagné d'une chemise noire, il était très séduisant. Dommage pour la gente féminine qu'il soit gay ! Surtout pour Pétunia !

« Jason ? Mais… ? » commença Lily avant de s'interrompre en se souvenant enfin de l'endroit où elle était. « Et merde ! » jura-t-elle en libérant d'un coup sa cousine pour s'envoler vers la salle de bain.

« C'est pas beau de dire des gros mots ! » la réprimanda ironiquement Jason.

En dix minutes, Lily prit sa douche. Enrobée dans une grosse serviette, elle sortit de la pièce d'eau pour constater que Jason était reparti mais que Annabelle était toujours là. Sa cousine regardait fixement sa robe noire brodée à bretelle, qu'elle avait pris la peine de sortir de l'armoire avant d'aller se doucher. Lorsqu'elle vit Lily, elle lui fit un sourire.

« Alors ça y est, enfin réveillé ? » se moqua gentiment la blonde.

« Désolée, je me croyais toujours en Angleterre ! » s'excusa Lily avec une grimace penaude.

Elle prit ses sous-vêtements en dentelle dans un tiroir, les enfila prestement avant de passer sa robe.

« Tu es magnifique, Lily ! » s'enchanta Annabelle, alors que la sorcière s'installait devant la glace pour se coiffer. « Tu vas faire tourner les têtes ! »

« Merci, toi aussi tu es superbe. » dit Lily, avec un sourire flatté. « A qui veux-tu que je fasse tourner la tête ? Jason et Conor ? Je te ferais remarquer qu'ils sont mes cousins et que l'inceste n'a jamais fait parti de mes projets. » dit malicieusement la rousse. « C'est plutôt Pétunia qui s'adonne à ce genre de pratique. » ajouta-t-elle un brin sarcastique.

« Toi alors ! » soupira Annabelle en roulant des yeux. « Je te parle des trois beaux gosses que papa a eu la bonne idée d'inviter. » précisa-t-elle d'un ton faussement agacé.

« Des beaux gosses ? » répéta Lily en portant une dernière touche de maquillage. « Alors, Juliette a déjà du mettre la main dessus. » marmonna-t-elle, désabusée.

« Je ne crois pas, non… et pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Ca fait une demie heure qu'elle a lancée sa grande offensive de charme et toujours rien ! » se moqua Annabelle en se levant du lit pour suivre Lily qui se dirigeait vers la prote. « Ils répondent poliment à ses questions, mais sinon, ils l'ignorent superbement. Je te jure que je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à m'empêcher de rire ! Ahahaha… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion quand maman a demandé de venir voir ce que tu fabriquais. J'étais sur le point de craquer ! »

« Sans blague, des garçons qui ne succombent pas au charme ravageur de notre chère Juliette ? Faut que je voie ça ! » s'étonna Lily, les yeux ronds.

Sa cousine Juliette était une véritable veuve noire. Elle séduisait les garçons à coup de œillades aguicheuses et de moues tentatrices, avant de les jeter comme de vieilles chaussettes. Un Sirius Black en jupon, en somme ! Jusqu'à présent, aucun garçon n'avait su résister à son corps de déesse scandinave, tombant dans le piège bien volontiers.

Lily avait toujours pitié de ces pauvres mâles qui se laissaient avoir pas la blonde, tant il était évident qu'ils allaient se faire humilier au moment de la rupture. Car Juliette adorait mettre les gens plus bas que terre pour se valoriser elle-même.

Lily n'oublierait jamais le jour où elle avait assisté à l'une de ces ruptures, bien malgré elle. Le pauvre garçon s'était mis à genou pour implorer sa cousine de rester avec lui, mais c'est à peine si Juliette lui avait jeté un coup d'œil. Elle était allé jusqu'à draguer sans vergogne un autre soupirant devant lui, sans se préoccuper des sentiments de son ex. Celui-ci était parti en courrant, les larmes aux yeux. Lily n'avait jamais eu aussi honte d'être apparentée à sa cousine.

Bien que réprouvant l'attitude légère de Juliette, la sorcière se fichait pas mal de sa vie amoureuse. Après tout, c'était leur problème si les garçons s'empêtraient dans les leurres de sa cousine. Par contre, le point où elle était beaucoup moins indulgente, concernait le passe-temps favori de Juliette : piquer les petits amis des autres en général et de sa sœur en particulier. Rien ne lui procurait plus de plaisir que de détruire un couple heureux. Lily ne comprenait pas cet acharnement à faire du mal gratuitement. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle Lily détestait tant Juliette.

Voilà pourquoi elle était assez contente que, pour une fois, sa perfide cousine ait rencontré des garçons qui ne tombaient pas en instant de grâce devant sa beauté. Mais, la rouquine ne se leurrait pas. Elle savait qu'ils y succomberaient à un moment ou un autre, comme les autres.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte du salon où des bruits de conversation provenaient.

« Ah, voilà enfin l'horrible monstre sans cœur qui nous laisse mourir de faim à l'attendre désespérément ! » se moqua Conor en avisant les deux jeunes filles.

« Conor ! » le rappela à l'ordre sa mère en lui lançant un regard sévère.

« Lily, tu deviens de plus en plus belle chaque année ! » la complimenta son oncle en venant l'embrasser.

Le mari de sa tante était un grand blond aux yeux bleu rieur sous lequel se cachait l'un des hommes d'affaires les plus riches de France. Cependant son mode de vie assez simple contrastait étrangement avec son statut de millionnaire. S'il ne portait pas un costume trois pièces de haute couture, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il était un as des finances, impitoyable avec ses concurrents. Avec Lily et Pétunia, il s'était toujours comporté comme un gros ourson en peluche, leur distribuant sa tendresse comme si elles étaient ses propres enfants, ce qui déplaisait énormément à Juliette.

« Toujours aussi flatteur, oncle Carl ! » dit la jeune fille, avec un sourire amusé.

« Papa a raison, Lilagnès. Tu es superbe, ce soir. » renchérit Jason en venant l'embrasser aussi, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longue date.

« M'appelles pas comme ça, toi ! » protesta Lily avec une grimace. Elle détestait son prénom. « Et je suis pas superbe les autres soirs alors ? » ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Son cousin la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas un pitoyable tentative pour avoir des compliments, mais juste une occasion de le taquiner.

« Pourquoi ? C'est ton prénom, non ? » rétorqua narquoisement Jason qui savait parfaitement que Lily n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi. « Mais si tu préfères qu'on te rebaptise Poids Plume, c'est pas un problème. Mais je ne crois pas que ta mère apprécierait. » railla-t-il. « Et rassures-toi, tu es toujours superbe, mais plus encore ce soir. » ajouta-t-il, en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de défaire son chignon qui ne tenait jusqu'alors que par miracle.

« Très drôle ! » fit Lily, en lui jetant un regard noir, constatant, impuissante, les dégâts faits à sa coiffure. « Merci tout de même pour le compliment. » ajouta-elle avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

« Jason, laisse ta cousine respirer un peu ! » le gronda oncle Carl, une lueur amusé dans les yeux. « Allez viens, ma petite _Lilagnés_, que je te présente à nos invités. »

Jason, Annabelle et Conor rirent sous cape alors que Lily maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible. Il la prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna avec lui. Lily passa devant ses parents qui lui firent les gros yeux en jetant un coup d'œil à la grande horloge accrochée au mur. Elle leur fit un petit sourire d'excuse pour son retard.

« Ma chère Lilagnés… »

_Il va arrêter de m'appeler comme ça_, s'agaça la jeune fille en son for intérieur, incendiant ses cousins du regard qui réprimaient à grande peine des sourires moqueurs.

« … laisse-moi te présenter… »

Mais Lily ne prêtait plus attention aux paroles de son oncle à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur les invités surprises.

_Merlin, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Ce n'est **pas** possible !_ supplia-t-elle en fixant les cheveux noirs en bateille, les yeux chocolats pénétrants et les lèvres appétissantes… _Appétissantes ?… J'ai pensé : appétissantes !_

Devant elle se tenait la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir en cet instant : James Potter !

« Emilius Potter, son petit-fils, James et les deux amis de celui-ci, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. » acheva son oncle, confirmant ce que son esprit ne voulait pas croire.

_Je suis maudite !_

* * *

**Merci à :** ma petite **Mili**ana (oui c'est rien que pour toi lol et t'inquiète, tu vas l'avoir ta scène R… après elle vient dire qu'elle est pas une obsédée lol j'ai hâte d'être à vendredi ), **Vanou** (mon cher amour que deviens-tu ?) **Tiffany Shin** (Ma petite Shin ! Comment va ? Moi je vais bien, merci pour tes félicitations, je dois dire que je suis fière de moi Bisou), **Rajhna** (oui c'est triste pour James, il a encore son grand-père sinon tout le reste de sa famille a disparu), **Marissa Parker**, **Lyranna**, **Ange de un Cisme** (Ca va ? C'est que le prologue, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas trop de détail… ça avance la trad du T6 ? Moi pas du tout ), **Hermy Skywalker**, et **Lilou the Phoenix**.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Dédicace : à ma petite Mili, qui aura ses 18 ans le 31 juillet.**

**Note :** Voilà le chapitre 2 comme promis. Vous n'imaginez pas le mal que j'ai eu pour vous le mettre en ligne et pour une fois ce n'est pas la faute à mais à aol (quand ce n'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre de toute façon ! ), je me bat depuis 14 h pour venir sur le net ! grrrrrr, donc me voilà enfin !

Pour conclure sur une note plus joyeuse, ça y est j'ai fini la scène R hier soir. Contente Mili ? Mais franchement, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Si entre temps j'ai plus d'inspiration, je le modifierais peut-être. Enfin, on verra ce que vous vous en pensez. On se retrouve demain pour le chapitre 3. Bisou !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bonnes Vacances !**

* * *

Remus Lupin… Sirius Black… James Potter…

Si elle n'était pas figée sur place, Lily s'en serait donnée des baffes pour vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas un cauchemar éveillé. D'accord, les Maraudeurs par leurs comportements plus matures étaient remontés dans son estime, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était contente de les voir se matérialiser en pleine réunion de famille !

« Lily ?… Lily ? »

La jeune fille sortit aussitôt de son état d'incrédulité en clignant des yeux. Elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la dévisageait. Ses parents lui faisaient les gros yeux, gênés par la conduite impolie de leur fille. Sa sœur avait un petit sourire mi-méprisant, mi-satisfait, devant sa déconfiture, tout comme Juliette. Black avait un air franchement moqueur, Lupin semblait sincèrement compatir à sa détresse et Potter totalement indifférent. Quant aux autres, ils affichaient des mines inquiètes et interloquées.

« Lily, tu es sûre que ça va ? » s'alarma sa mère qui fut tout de suite près d'elle. « Le voyage t'a sans doute plus épuisée que nous ne le pensions. Nous aurions peut-être du te laisser dormir. »

« Je… non, ça va… c'est juste que… » bredouilla la jeune fille, honteuse et rougissante de cafouiller ainsi.

Elle qui affichait toujours un air assure devant les Maraudeur voilà qui allait porter un sacré coup à son image de Préfete intraitable !

« Je pense que ce que _Lilagnès_ veut dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer ses trois idoles, ici. » suggéra Black, ce petit sourire arrogant qu'elle détestait aux lèvres.

Un silence étonné accueillit ces mots. Le grand-père de Potter fit la grimace en faisant les gros yeux à Black qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Lily, elle, se retenait à grand peine de ne pas sortir sa baguette pour Avada Kedavrer cet idiot. Non mais de quel droit il l'appelait par son prénom et osait-il débiter de telles âneries ?

Elle, vénérer les pires spécimens de macho rétrograde aux cerveaux ramolli par leur propre importance ? Et pourquoi pas baiser le sol que foulait Voldemort tant qu'il y était ! En une seule remarque, Black venait de faire descendre en flèches toute la nouvelle estime qu'elle avait pour les Maraudeurs.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'exclama Clarisse Evans, perplexe.

« Lily, Sirius, James et moi sont dans la même classe. » expliqua Remus Lupin, en donnant un rude coup de coude dans les côtés de Black qui plissa à peine des yeux sous la douleur. Lily devait au moins lui reconnaître ça : Black savait parfaitement maîtriser ses émotions ! « Voilà pourquoi cette incroyable rencontre la laisse sans voix. » acheva Lupin, avec un sourire.

« Des camarades de Lily, vraiment ? » s'étonna Mrs Evans.

« Alors vous êtes des sorciers, vous aussi ? » s'enchanta tante Wilma.

« Vous _savez_ que votre nièce est une sorcière ? » demanda sombrement le grand-père de Potter.

C'était plus un constat qu'une question, alors personne n'y répondit. De plus, toute la famille de Lily était figée par le regard glacial de l'homme. Toutes expressions amicales avaient désert son visage, et malgré son comportement désinvolte, on sentait bien que les ennuis arrivaient.

L'atmosphère se tendit d'un coup. Lily se raidit, fort inquiète pour la suite de événement. Les personnes qui ne faisait pas partie du noyau familiale n'étaient pas sensées connaître la particularité de Lily. Et elle savait ce qui leur arrivait en cas contraire. Elle se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure, fixant un regarde implorant Emilius Potter.

« Oui, mais nous connaissions le monde magique bien avant de découvrir que notre petite Lily était une sorcière. » finit par expliquer oncle Carl, le visage grave.

« Comment cela ? » s'enquit Emilius Potter, en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« Mon meilleur ami est un sorcier. Je ne pense pas que vous le connaissiez. C'est un français, il s'appelle Gérard Mercier. » répondit l'oncle Carl, fort mal à l'aise sous les yeux scrutateurs du grand-père de Potter.

C'était bien la première fois que Lily voyait Carl Lermier aussi peu sûr de lui. Il fallait dire que Emilius Potter était assez impressionnant.

« Tiens, tiens ! » fit le sorcier en haussant un sourcil. Ne sachant si c'était bon ou mauvais signe, Lily se crispa d'avantage, s'attendant tout de suite au pire. « Le fils cadet de Pierre et Yvonne Mercier. »

« Vous connaissez Gérard ? » s'étonna son oncle.

« Je connais cette tête brûlée. » soupira Emilius Potter avec une grimace assez comique qui détendit l'atmosphère. « J'ai eu la malchance d'être son coéquipier durant son stage en Angleterre. Jamais vu un gamin aussi suicidaire ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes au courrant pour notre monde. Il est bien connu que Gérard Mercier n'est pas d'une discrétion légendaire. Il serait capable de se faire remarquer dans un bal de troll ! »

« C'est une description qui colle tout à fait à Gérard, ça ! » rit son oncle Carl.

Lily se décrispa, réprimant de justesse de manifester son soulagement, mais elle était sûre d'avoir au moins entendu trois soupirs soulagés. Elle profita que son oncle et Emilius Potter entament une conversation sûr les frasques du dénommé Gérard Mercier, pour filer s'asseoir entre Conor et Annabelle. C'était la seule place libre et elle était malheureusement juste en face de Potter. Oncle Carl s'était assis sur son fauteuil.

« Carl Lermier… hum… ce nom me dit quelque chose. » finit le grand-père de Potter la mine songeuse. « Dites-moi, vous seriez pas, par hasard, le jeune homme qui a désarmé Mercier avec un simple bâton en bois, alors qu'il venait à peine de finir sa formation d'Auror ? » s'enquit-il après un moment de réflexion.

« Il vous a parlé de ça ? » s'étonna l'oncle de Lily. « Etrange ! D'habitude, il change de sujet dès qu'on en vient aux circonstances de notre rencontre. Je dirais même qu'il peut avoir de sérieux trous de mémoire lorsqu'il s'agit de cette histoire ! » se moqua-t-il.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur, sauf Pétunia qui était blême d'épouvante en comprenant que les invités étaient du même monde que sa détestable sœur, Black qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme et Potter qui paraissait totalement hermétique à la bonne humeur. Lily en eut étrangement un coup au cœur. Voir ce garçon qu'elle avait connu si plein de vie – même si sa vitalité avait plus apporté de problèmes à la jeune fille qu'autre chose ! – transformé en cet être placide, ne pouvait pas la laisser indifférente, tout de même.

« Juste un petit détail : Gérard vous a bien déclaré auprès du Département des relations moldus français ? » s'enquit soudain Emilius Potter.

Cette question apporta une nouvelle tension que la réponse sereine de son oncle Carl fit tomber bien vite.

« Ah ! Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour-là ! » pouffa-t-il. « Gérard a fait tout un scandale parce qu'il trouvait totalement absurde de raconter comment l'on s'était rencontré ! »

« Je vois, alors c'est de là que tout est partit. » dit Emilius Potter, en secouant la tête d'un air consterné. « Cet incident a fait le tour des Ministères. Je dois dire tout de même qu'elle a été quelque peu déformée en cours de route lorsqu'elle est arrivée à mes oreilles. La version anglaise est qu'un Auror français aurait été mis k.o par un dangereux terroriste moldu qui l'aurait neutralisé d'une arme chimique qui donnait d'infâmes pustules. »

Oncle Carl rit si fort que les fondations de la maison en tremblèrent. Les autres le suivirent bien vite. Lily nota tout de même que le sourire de Juliette était quelque peu forcé.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il m'a fait la tête pendant une semaine après ça ! » s'étrangla-t-il entre deux esclaffements.

« Dites-moi, savez-vous que vos domestiques sont des cracmols ? » s'enquit le vieux homme.

« Oui, c'est Gérard qui m'a recommandé les Declair. » affirma l'oncle de Lily. « D'après ce qu'il m'en a dit, les quintuplés auraient été rejetés par leur famille quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoir. Ou du moins, qu'ils en avaient si peu qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être des sorciers normaux. »

« C'est scandaleux ! » s'indigna la mère de Lily.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Madame. » affirma Emilius Potter, d'un ton grave. « Malheureusement, contrairement à ce que certains des notre croient, le monde magique a ses stupides intolérances et ses dangereux préjugés comme chez les moldus. Et on a beau lutter contre eux, ils seront toujours présent tant que l'Homme n'apprendra pas à affronter ses peurs, plutôt que de les fuir. »

Tous hochèrent la tête devant la véracité de ses paroles. S'en suivit un petit silence où seul le tic-tac de l'horloge fut audible.

« En tout cas, le monde est vraiment petit ! » finit par dire sa tante Wilma, une main sur la joue. « Qui aurait cru que notre mystérieux voisin était le grand-père d'un ami de notre petite Lily, et l'ex-coéquipier de ce cher Gérard ! »

_Ouais, enfin **ami,** c'est vite dit !_ songea sombrement la jeune fille.

« En effet, le monde est vraiment très petit. » répéta Emilius Potter, avec un sourire.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je pense qu'il est largement temps de passer à table ! » annonça son oncle en se levant.

Tout le monde l'imita et se dirigea vers la porte attenante au salon qui donnait sur la salle à manger. Oncle Carl s'assit en bout de table, sa femme se mettant à l'autre bout de table. A sa gauche, il y avait respectivement le grand-père de Potter, Potter, Black, Lupin, Lily et sa mère. A sa droite, se tenait Mr Evans, Jason, Conor, Annabelle, Juliette et Pétunia – qui s'était empressée de mettre le plus de distance possible entre les sorciers et elle !

Lily ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en se rendant compte qu'elle était en face de Juliette. Cependant, elle fut tirée de son dépit par l'arrivée du plat d'entrée.

« Vous êtes dans quelle Maison ? » s'enquit Juliette en coulant un regard aguicheur vers les Maraudeurs.

_Et voilà ! C'est parti pour le numéro de séduction de Miss En-Chaleur !_

Lily était sûre d'une chose : si Juliette réussissait à prendre Back dans ses filets, il serait difficile pour elle de savoir lequel des deux elle voulait voir se faire jeter comme un chaussette… quoique en y réfléchissant bien, elle opterait pour sa cousine. Black avait bien des défauts, mais jamais il n'avait piqué la petite amie d'un autre. Les filles casées n'existaient même pas à ses yeux, alors les draguer… Oui, finalement, elle jubilerait si Black remettait sa chère cousine à sa place !

« Gryffondor. » répondit obligeamment Lupin.

« Comme Lily. » nota Annabelle.

« Malheureusement ! » marmonna Black avec une grimace.

« Malheureusement ? » s'étonnèrent ses cousins, en fronçant des sourcils, près à défendre Lily.

Juliette ne put dissimuler son petit sourire plein d'espoir malveillant. Avait-elle seulement essayé ? Apparemment elle s'attendait à ce que Black la descende en flèche. Ce que le Maraudeur n'allait pas se gêner de faire. Lily se raidit, attendant l'attaque.

« Depuis notre première année, _Lilagnès_ nous piste comme si on était de dangereux mages noirs ! » se plaignit Black, avec une petite moue de martyre. « C'est pire depuis qu'elle est Préfete, elle nous file baguette à la main, son insigne si étincelant qu'il en devient aveuglant et nous saute dessus dès qu'on a le malheur d'éternuer. »

Lily faillit s'étrangler avec un morceau de tomate.

« J'ai jamais fait ça ! » protesta vivement Lily, sa fourchette pointée vers Black.

« Lily, tu seras gentille de diriger ton couvert autre part que vers moi, s'il te plait ! » grimaça Lupin, en reculant prudemment. « Je suis innocent ! C'est Sirius qu'il faut embrocher ! »

« Faux Frère ! Tu n'es même pas prêt à mourir pour moi ! Et ça se dit un ami ! » bouda Sirius, alors que la tablée éclata de rire.

« Je veux bien mourir pour toi, mais pas pour une raison aussi stupide. » rétorqua Lupin.

« Comment ça, une raison stupide ? » s'indigna Black. « Me protéger de la Dragonne, c'est stupide ! »

« La Dragonne ? » se moquèrent ses cousins.

« Black ! » s'écria Lily, furieuse.

« Elle terrorise les petits nouveaux avec ses yeux mitrailleurs – trente-trois sorts la seconde... » dit Black, sur un ton de confidence.

« Black ! »

« …crache du feu dès qu'on la contrarie… »

« Black ! »

« …balaye de sa mortelle haleine les malheureux qui ose respirer dans la sacro-sainte bibliothèque… »

« BLACK, TU VEUX MOURIR ! » cracha Lily en fusillant sa famille du regard, qui s'esclaffait comme des dindons.

« Vous voyez ! » gémit Black en prenant l'assistance à témoin.

Les rires redoublèrent alors que Lily était rouge de rage et de honte. Elle aurait volontiers planté son couteau entre les deux yeux de ce veracrasse !

« Sirius, cesse t'embêter Evans. » intervint Potter, qui était le seul à ne pas s'être moqué d'elle. « Avec toutes les conneries qu'on a fait, c'est normal qu'elle soit toujours sur notre dos. On a du faire perdre plus de points à Gryffondor que tous les sixième année réunis ! »

Lily fut si stupéfaite que Potter prenne sa défense qu'elle en lâcha son couteau.

« Merlin, qui es-tu ? Où est passé notre bon vieil Jamesie ? » s'horrifia Black.

« J'ai simplement dit ça pour éviter qu'elle ne te plante son couteau dans le crâne. » rétorqua Potter. « Elle le serrait si fort que je m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas tordu ! »

Les rires reprirent de plus belle.

« C'est pas drôle ! » bouda Lily, lançant des regards noirs à tout va.

« Ooooh ! C'est _ce_ regard-là ! Je comprends que tu sois la terreur de Poudlard, Dragonne ! » se moqua Jason.

« Mon assiette dans la figure, ça te dit ? » répliqua la jeune fille.

« Lily, voyons ! » la gronda sa mère, en essuyant le coin des yeux.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Même Pétunia se dérida en entendant les anecdotes peu flatteurs que les Maraudeurs – surtout Black en faite, qui ne semblait de jamais vouloir se taire – racontaient sur Lily, notamment ses exploits sur un balai. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait été si embarrassée de sa vie et à deux doigts de finir à Azkaban ! Seule Juliette restait renfrognée, ses tentatives pour capter l'attention des Maraudeurs échouant lamentablement. Même entendre les déboires de Lily ne semblait plus lui procurer aucun plaisir.

Entre deux fous rires, Emilius Potter réussit tout de même à les inviter à passer la journée chez eux le lendemain. Son oncle accepta avec joie, alors que sa tante eut un petit sourire victorieux qui signifiait clairement qu'elle allait parader devant ses deux 'rivales' pour s'être fait inviter chez leur mystérieux voisin. Lorsqu'ils partirent, il était déjà très tard.

« Il sont vraiment formidables ! » s'exclama Annabelle, alors qu'elle et la rouquine montaient dans leur chambre.

Lily émit un son non-identifié.

« C'est du troll, ça ? » se moqua sa cousine.

« Très drôle ! »

« Oh allez Lily ! Tu vas pas bouder juste parce qu'ils ont raconté quelques petites anecdotes de ta vie de collégienne à ta famille, si ? »

« Je ne boude pas ! Bonne nuit ! » siffla la jeune fille en lui claquant la porte au nez.

« Aïeuuuuuuhhh ! » gémit sa cousine de l'autre côté de la porte. « Espèce de brute ! Tu m'as éclaté l'orteil ! »

« Bien fait ! » cria Lily, très rancunière.

« T'as vraiment un caractère de dragonne ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? » rugit Lily en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Mais sa cousine s'était déjà enfermée dans sa chambre. Lily ferma la porte d'un geste rageur et se décida à aller se coucher, en se promettant de se venger des Maraudeurs. Elle se prépara pour la nuit en grommelant contre les imbéciles qui se croyaient au-dessus des autres. Elle se mit au lit avec la ferme intention de dormir tout son saoul, mais bien sûr, c'était toujours lorsqu'on cherchait le sommeil, qu'il tardait à venir. Elle resta donc là, prostrée sous son drap à fixer le plafond en attendant que Morphée daigne l'emmener.

Son esprit se fit vagabond, et par un malheureux hasard, ses pensées se tournèrent vers les Maraudeurs. Un en particulier. Elle repensa à ces six années passées à Poudlard, à fréquenter Potter chaque jour… quoique 'fréquenter' ne fût pas le terne exact… _Eviter_ Potter était plus proche de la réalité !

James Potter avait représenté tout ce que la jeune fille avait toujours exécré depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il était beau, riche et célèbre. Il avait toute une horde de fans extasiés à ses pieds et obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait sans lever le petit doigt. Elle l'avait pris en grippe dès qu'elle avait su qui il était.

Fils d'un riche homme d'affaire sorcier et d'une duchesse tout aussi fortunée, il était l'héritier de la très noble famille Potter. Son grand-père Emilius Potter était le meilleur Négociateur de tous les temps selon la _Gazette du sorcier_, une figure dans le monde politique de la magie. Et sa grand-mère, la défunte Colette Potter, était un écrivain de renom qui avait vendu des millions de livres dans le monde.

Bref, les Potter étaient très influent dans le monde de la magie, tout comme chez les moldus. Ils avaient des intérêts partout et étaient plus célèbre que les Beatles ou la famille royale chez les sorciers. Mais c'était aussi une famille maudite.

Personne n'en parlait, mais tout le monde savait que les membres de cette famille étaient appelés à mourir d'une mort brutale. On ne comptait plus les assassinats, les suicides qui entachaient l'arbre généalogique de cette famille. Comme Côme et Crescence Potter, les parents du Maraudeur, qui étaient morts dans un attentat dix ans plus tôt, laissant leur fils à la tête de leur immense fortune et à la charge de ses grands-parents paternelles, les parents de sa mère étant mort depuis longtemps.

C'était étrange de voir que cette famille maudite avait tant de pouvoir sur son entourage alors qu'elle devrait être fuie comme la peste. Car en effet, tous rêvaient d'être acceptés par les Potter. Du plus noble des Sang-Pur au plus misérable des Cracmols, en passant par les Sang-de-bourbe… tous voulait être reconnus par les Potter…

Enfin pas tous…

Lily, elle, s'était toujours moquée que le pedigree de Potter soit long comme le Nil. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c'était qu'il l'oublie un peu. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son aura ou sa tête, mais quelque chose en elle devait attirer ce genre de personne parce qu'il en avait toujours était entourée.

Tout d'abord, sa cousine Juliette qui prenait toujours de grand air parce que son père était un millionnaire. Puis, les petites filles de l'école chic qu'elle avait intégré à 7 ans. Elles l'avait prise comme souffre douleur tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était qu'une fille de bourgeois et non une noble comme elles. Enfin, les Serpentard qui la prenait pour cible juste parce qu'elle n'était pas de parents sorciers, une _Sang-de-bourbe_, comme ils disaient.

Potter gravitait dans les mêmes sphères que ses détracteurs. Parce qu'il était un fils de riche, il ne respectait aucune règle et se comportait comme si le monde lui appartenait. Lui et ses amis étaient les élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard… Rectification : Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et James Potter étaient les élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard, Peter Pettigrow, lui, il faisait plus partie de la cour qui gravitait autour des trois autres qu'autres choses !

Potter et ses amis avaient tous les élèves à leurs pieds, – sauf quelques Serpentard, tel Sévérus Rogue qui leur vouait une haine féroce – et même les professeurs. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, directrice-adjoint de l'école et professeur de Métomorphose, pourrait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce sujet, il n'empêche que les Maraudeurs étaient ses petits chouchoux !

Les filles voulaient être leurs petites amies en titre et les garçons voulaient faire parti de la bande. Mais des trois Maraudeurs – Pettigrow ne comptant pas – seul Potter et Black profitait honteusement de la situation.

Black changeait de petite amie comme de chapeau, brisant les cœurs sans remord, une fois qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Potter, lui, ne sortait pas avec tant de fille que son acolyte, mais il n'était pas en reste non plus. Bien qu'il harcelait Lily pour qu'elle soit sa petite amie, Potter ne se gênait pas pour se consoler dans les bras d'autres filles à chaque refus de sa part. Comportement qui n'avait guère encouragé la jeune fille à le prendre au sérieux.

Les attentions de Potter l'avaient agacée plus qu'elles ne l'avaient flattée. Elle avait prié tous les soirs pour que Potter cesse son manège. L'incident avec Rogue, pendant les BUSE, avait sonné le glas de sa cour empressée. Durant leur sixième année, il ne le lui avait pas demandé une seule fois, ignorant même. Il ne lui adressait la parole que si c'était nécessaire, ne la regardait que s'il le fallait, ne l'écoutait que s'il y était obligé. Comme quoi son soi-disant amour pour elle n'était que de la comédie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'au moment où il changeait en mieux, il se désintéresse totalement d'elle ?

_Gneuh ? C'est pas moi qui vient de penser ça ! D'accord Potter a changé, mais il ne m'intéresse pas pour autant... n'est-ce pas ?... Ca doit être la fatigue, oui parfaitement la fatigue ! Bon vais dormir moi, parce que je commence à délirer totalement !_

**_Lily Evans, préfet de la maison Gryffondor et présidente de l'association des élèves, peut aussi dire tout ce qu'elle veut ; il n'empêche que tu es irrémédiablement amoureuse de James Potter !_** se moqua narquoisement une voix dans sa tête.

« N'importe quoi ! » siffla la jeune fille dans le silence de sa chambre.

Poussant un grognement mécontent, elle se tourna sur le dos et les yeux résolument fermés, bien décidée à ne plus penser à un sorcier brun aux yeux de chocolat.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Lily se sentait plus fatiguée que la veille. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas encore habituée au décalage horaire. Elle se força à se lever et alla fouiller dans sa valise où elle avait tout un stock de potions revigorante. Elle en but un et se sentit vite beaucoup mieux. Ce fut d'un pas plus léger qu'elle alla prendre sa douche. Quand, elle pénétra dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle trouva toute la famille déjà présente, tous aussi surexcités les uns que les autres.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » interrogea la jeune fille en asseyant.

« Mais enfin, Lily, tu n'as pas oublié que nous sont attendus chez tes amis pour dix heures ! » s'exclama tante Wilma d'une voix aigue que sa nièce ne lui connaissait pas.

« Se sont pas mes amis ! » répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

« Voyons, Dragonne ! » fit sarcastiquement Jason.

La rouquine lui jeta un regard noir qui étira un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son cousin.

_Je hais les hommes !_

Jusqu'à ce que sonne dix heures, sa tante Wilma déambula dans la maison, ne semblant plus tenir en place. Juliette se planta sans cesse devant tous miroirs pour vérifier coiffure, pli, maquillage. Pétunia mâchonna sa langue avec l'énergie du désespoir, n'ayant pas réussi à échapper à la visite. Conor et Annabelle se posaient moult interrogations, alors que son père tentait de réfréner son enthousiasme.

A dix heures moins cinq, le sonnette des grilles d'entrée se manifesta, annonçant l'arrivée de leur hôte. A dix heures précises, le carillon retendit. Tante Wilma ne laissa pas le temps à la domestique d'aller ouvrir. Elle se précipita sur la porte sous l'œil amusé de son frère. Emilius Potter se tenait sur le seuil. La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air narquois devant la déception de Juliette, quand elle vit que le grand-père de Potter était venu seul.

« Bonjour ! » le salua la tante Wilma avec chaleur. « Entrez, je vous en prie. »

« Bonjour. » répondit le sorcier en pénétrant dans la demeure.

Il salua toute la famille et ils ne tardèrent pas à partir. Les parents de Lily furent stupéfaits de voir que le luxueux 4x4 d'Emilius Potter pouvait tous les contenir sans le moindre problème. Ils se remirent de leur surprise quand ce dernier leur expliqua que le tout terrain était magiquement modifié. Par contre, ils faillirent avoir une crise cardiaque alors que la voiture quitta soudain la route pour aller droit sur la jungle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'écria la mère de Lily, blême devant les arbres qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux.

« Je prend un raccourci. » dit simplement le sorcier.

« Un raccourci ? Par là ? » s'horrifièrent les passagers de l'arrière.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! » s'exclama la tante Wilma en plongeant le visage dans ses mains.

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! » suppliait pathétiquement Juliette, verte.

Le 4x4 fila droit devant lui, mais il ne s'encastra dans aucun arbre. Bizarrement la végétation s'écartait sur son passage. Lily, la seule à être restée calme avec son oncle, n'était pas étonnée. Elle se doutait bien que cette voiture était pourvue du même sort Anti-obstacle que le Magicobus. Prenant conscience qu'ils n'avaient rien percutés, les autres ouvrirent les yeux et restèrent stupéfait devant cet étrange phénomène.

Cependant, ils gardèrent leur teinte verdâtre car Emilius Potter avait une conduite assez particulière. Il pestait contre les cailloux ou les arbres qui ne s'écartaient pas suffisamment vite à son goût, l'obligeant à faire des écarts à tout va. Ils étaient secoués dans tous les sens et ne devait qu'à un miracle ou leurs ceintures de sécurité de ne pas être encore passés par le pare-brise. C'était pire que dans le Magicobus !

Lily pensa que c'était sa façon de conduire qui était problématique et non les pauvres végétaux qui n'avaient rien demandé, mais elle s'abstint de déranger le sorcier pendant qu'il avait le volant entre les mains. Attention que ne prit pas son oncle Carl, assis à côté du sorcier. Il discutait avec lui des dernières nouvelles de France.

A part eux, personne ne semblait à l'aise, et à eux tous, ils formaient un bel arc-en-ciel. Lily pria tout le long du trajet que sa sœur ne lui vomisse pas dessus comme son teint verdâtre le laissait présager.

Le 4x4 s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu avec un dérapage digne des plus grandes cascades, projetant ses occupants contres les vitres. Lily s'étala sur Jason et se fit aplatir par Pétunia. La rouquine se fit mentalement penser à ne plus jamais monter dans une voiture où un sorcier était au volant !

Emilius Potter sauta prestement hors du véhicule suivit de l'oncle Carl, alors que les autres passagers tentaient tant bien que mal de se remettre de cette 'paisible promenade'.

« A ton avis, ils sont encore en vie ? Je ne voudrais pas dire, James, mais ton grand-père à une manière de conduire totalement suicidaire ! » retentit une voix de Sirius Black.

Pour une fois, Lily était bien d'accord avec Black ! Cet homme était un danger public !

« Je savais bien que j'aurais du aller les chercher. » soupira Potter en voyant les visages colorés de la majorité des passagers.

« James, je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as pas ton permis. Et même si tu sais conduire, la loi te l'interdit. » souligna Lupin en aidant galant la mère de Lily à descendre de la voiture.

« Depuis quand les lois ont arrêté un Maraudeur ? » s'enquit Black avec dédain. « Et puis là, ce serait plus de la assistance à personnes en danger qu'une violation de lois ! » grimaça-t-il alors que Pétunia lui tomba dans les bras.

Celle-ci le repoussa violement dès qu'elle vit dans les bras de qui elle était. Elle eut une expression si dégoûtée et horrifiée qu'elle en vexa Black qui la détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un mépris visible. Pétunia rougit, puis blêmit, apeurée. Lily grimaça se disant qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être à la place de sa sœur. Black avait le genre de regard qui donnait envie d'aller se terrer dans un trou de souris pour la reste de sa vie.

Lily fit la grimace quand Juliette s'affala 'sans le faire expert' dans les bras de Potter. Espèce de veuve noire ! Elle lui aurait bien tordu le cou ! Elle fut soulagée de voir que Potter la remit vite sur ses pieds, sans paraître sensible aux formes que sa cousine pressait contre lui…

Minutes ! Pourquoi était-elle en colère parce que Juliette jouait les aguicheuses ? Elle se fichait parfaitement de Potter et de la relation qu'il pourrait entretenir avec sa garce de cousine... Parfaitement !

« Venez ! » lança le grand-père de Potter.

Lily se tourna vers lui pour se figea, le souffle coupé. Devant elle se dressait une majestueuse demeure munie d'une multitude de fenêtre brillant de mille feu. Entre elles, des langues de végétations aux lourdes fleure pourpres cascadaient jusqu'au sol, parfumant délicieusement l'air.

Des petites gargouilles les fixaient avec curiosité et méfiance du haut de leur perchoir. Ses larges vérandas s'ouvraient sur un immense jardin. Une imposante fontaine donnait un ballet d'eau dès plus original, avec ses statues animées qui les regardaient en gloussant.

Un parterre de fleur multicolore entourait la fontaine. Sur la pelouse parfaitement tondue, des sculptures végétales s'alignait le long d'un chemin de dalle menant à la fontaine et au perron. Le tout était contemplé par de hauts arbres où Lily reconnut un saule cogneur.

De temps à autres, des petites créatures tels des fées ou des lutins, volaient dans l'air, laissant une traînée de poudre brillante derrière eux. Pétunia poussa un cri pathétique quand un clabert surgit devant elle, suspendu par les pieds à une branche.

Les yeux écarquillés, Lily contempla ce décor de rêve. Elle s'empêcha de justesse de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas venue dans le carrosse de Cendrillon !

« MAÎTRE EMILIUS ! » s'écria une voix courroucée.

« Oups ! » marmonna le grand-père de Potter en se tassant un peu sur lui-même.

Lily vit avec stupeur une elfe de maison pas plus grande qu'un enfant de cinq ans déboulait tel un boulet de canon, le visage rouge et les deux billes qui lui servaient d'yeux étincelant d'éclairs. Ses narines éjectaient une quantité impressionnante de fumée et sa bouche crispée était agitée d'un tic nerveux, alors qu'une grosse veine palpitait sur son front dégarni, prête à exploser.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de faire un tel dérapage ? Regardez ! Vous avez saccagé la moitié du jardin ! Sans parler de vos invités ! A-t-on l'idée de conduire aussi dangereusement ! Non mais vous voulez me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ! Je savais que j'aurais du envoyé maître James ! »

« Et ben, elle a du coffre pour une moitié de demi-portion. » souffla Jason en grimaçant.

« James, ton elfe a vraiment une voix dérangeante. Si tu pouvais la faire taire, j'apprécierais grandement. » grimaça Black.

« Sarina, calme-toi. » la pria Potter en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

Très mauvaise idée car alors la petite créature lui lança un regard noir et s'en prit à lui.

« Et vous, vous ne pouviez pas l'empêcher de faire des bêtises ! Vous savez bien qu'un volant entre les mains de maître Emilius fait autant de dégât qu'une massue dans les mains d'un troll ! »

Il sembla à Lily que la petite elfe hurla ainsi durant des heures.

« Vous attendez quoi pour inviter vos hôte à l'intérieur ? Qu'ils se dessèchent sur place ? » finit par lancer l'elfe avec un soupir exaspéré. « Mais qu'est-ce qui ma fichu deux empotés pareils ! Et après, ça veut jouer les hommes du monde ! » ajouta-t-elle en montant les marche du perron.

« Franchement James, vous devriez changer d'elfe. » suggéra Black. « Celle-ci ne sais apparemment plus où est sa place. »

« Renvoyer Sarina ? Tu plaisantes ! Elle fait parti de la famille. Elle n'en sortira que si elle le veut ou si elle meurt. » rétorqua catégoriquement Potter, les sourcils froncé.

Bien malgré elle, Lily fut impressionnée par la conviction et la tendresse du jeune homme. Cela se voyait qu'il aimait beaucoup l'elfe. Il était rare que voir un sorcier aussi attaché à ces petites créatures. Généralement, ils ne les considéraient pas plus que comme des esclaves.

« Sarina a raison. Ne restons pas là, il commence à faire chaud. » intervint Emilius Potter, embarrassé.

C'était bizarre de voir cet homme imposant se faire remettre à sa place par une simple elfe de maison. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le hall était gigantesque et élégamment meublé, donnant sur un large escalier de marbre qui menait à l'étage. Dirent que Lily et sa famille étaient émerveillés était un euphémisme. C'était tout simplement magnifique ! Jamais la rouquine n'aurait pensé que Potter soit si riche.

Ils s'installèrent dans un vaste salon aux tons pastel, décoré avec goût et sans faste. Un elfe vint leur servir des rafraîchissements sous l'œil captivé des parents de Lily qui n'en avait jamais vu. L'apparition bruyante et éclair de Sarina ne leur avaient pas vraiment laissé le temps d'étancher leur curiosité. Pétunia poussa un petit cri pathétique quand Dolph, l'elfe des Potter, lui tendit un verre de jus de citron bien frais.

« Dites-moi, Emilius, combien de temps comptez-vous rester ici ? » demanda l'oncle Carl.

« Je repars après-demain, dans la matinée. » répondit le sorcier.

« Déjà ! » se désola tante Wilma. « Mais nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de vous voir. Restez donc encore un peu. »

« Avec la situation actuelle, je ne peux malheureusement pas me permettre de rester trop longtemps loin de mon pays. » fit-t-il valoir, avec un sourire sans joie.

Lily remarqua que le visage de Potter s'assombrir. A l'expression inquiète de Lupin et Black, eux aussi l'avait remarqué.

« Je comprend. » fit l'oncle Carl, lui aussi le visage voilé.

Un petit silence suivit ces mots. Ayant des relations étroites avec des sorciers, la famille de Lily savait la menace que représentait Voldemort.

« Je voulais d'ailleurs vous toucher deux mots au sujet de mon départ. » reprit Emilius Potter.

« Oui ? » dit l'oncle Carl, curieux.

« Comme les enfants (grincements de dents des Maraudeurs) seront seuls ici à partir de demain, je me demandais si vous pouviez garder un œil sur eux, et si éventuellement, vos enfants pouvaient leur montrer un peu les environs ? »

« On n'est pas des gamins, grand-père ! » objecta Potter, avec un froncement de sourcils. « On peut très bien s'occuper tous seul. »

« C'est la manière dont vous comptez vous occuper qui m'inquiète, justement. » répliqua Emilius Potter. « J'aimerais bien retrouver ma maison en un seul morceau après votre passage ! »

« Voyons, Emilius ! Ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça ! » rit la mère de Lily.

« Allez dire ça à leur directrice de maison. » soupira le vieil homme. « Rien que l'année dernière, j'ai reçu cinquante-trois lettres de récrimination du professeur McGonagall, rien que pour lui. Et je n'exagère pas. Je les ai compté ! »

Toute la famille à Lily le regarda avec incrédulité. Lily, elle, eut une grimace amère en repensant aux heures de garde supplémentaires qu'elle avait du faire à cause d'eux.

« On comprend maintenant pourquoi Lily joue les gendarmes ! » souffla Jason, fixant les Maraudeurs d'un air étonné.

« Alors là, je ne voudrais pas vous contredire, Mr Potter, mais je vois mal ce que McGo aurait pu nous reprocher. » s'indigna Black. « On ne s'est fait prendre que quatre fois, l'an dernier ! »

« Le professeur McGonagall. » corrigea sévèrement Mr Potter. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vous faites pas prendre que les professeurs ne savent pas que c'est vous. » expliqua le sorcier comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans.

« C'est scandaleux ! Nous accuser sans preuve ! » se froissa Black.

« On pourrait la faire renvoyer pour ça. » nota calmement Potter.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Lupin.

« L'article 58 ? » demanda Black avec un sourire carnassier.

« L'article 58. » affirma Potter.

« Quel article 58 ? » s'exclamèrent en même temps Lily et Lupin.

« Comment ? Vous les deux Préfets, vous ne connaissez pas tous les articles du règlement intérieur ? C'est une honte ! » ironisa Black.

« Ferme-là, Black ! » grinça Lily.

« Lily ! » la réprimanda sa mère sous les yeux amusés des Maraudeurs.

La rouquine leur jeta un coup d'œil noir tout en s'excusant du bout des lèvres de son impolitesse. Les mines narquoises de ses cousins lui donnèrent l'envie de prendre l'un pour taper sur les trois autres.

« Mais plutôt que de la faire virer, on pourrait la faire chanter. » suggéra Potter.

« James ! » le gronda son grand-père.

« C'était pour rire, voyons. » assura le Maraudeur, avec flegme.

« Franchement Mr Potter, si on voulait vraiment faire chanter McGo, pensez-vous qu'on vous l'aurait dévoilé ? Accordez-nous un peu de bon sens, tout de même ! » jeta Black, sardonique.

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? » soupira le sorcier en lançant un coup d'œil las vers ses invités.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Emilius. J'ai quatre enfants et je peux vous dire que j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec eux. » le rassura la tante de Lily.

« Hey ! » protestèrent ses enfants.

« J'ai l'habitude des fortes têtes ! » lui assura-t-elle, faisant mine de ne pas entendre les récriminations de ses enfants.

« Etant toi-même une forte tête, le contraire serait étonnant ! » pouffa son frère.

Les autres rirent, alors que la tante Wilma fusillait le père de Lily du regard.

« Regardez qui parle ! Mr Je-n-en-fais-qu-à-ma-tête ! » ironisa la mère de la rouquine.

« Bien dit, Clarisse ! » approuva la tante Wilma.

« Hey ! Tu es ma femme, tu es sensée me soutenir, pas donner des minutions à l'ennemi ! » s'indigna Mr Evans.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa.

« Solidarité féminine, mon chère ! » lui lança sa femme, d'un ton moqueur.

« Et bien, tu dormiras sur le canapé, ce soir, avec ta solidarité féminine ! » bouda le père de Lily.

« Comment ? Tu n'oserais pas ? » s'horrifia Mrs Evans.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » grommela son mari.

De nouveau les rires emplirent la salle.

« Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, on a pas besoin de chaperon, grand-père. » affirma posément Potter.

« Je crois bien que si. » le contredit Emilius Potter.

« C'est ça ! Dites tout de suite que vous ne nous faites pas confiance ! » s'indigna Black.

« Tu es très perspicace quand tu le veux, Sirius. » se moqua le sorcier.

Les autres rires de bons cœurs devant la mine déconfite du Maraudeur.

« Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille, Emilius. Les enfants seront entre de bonnes mains. » lui assura l'oncle de Lily. « Je peux même les héberger à la maison si vous voulez. Il y a suffisamment de place pour accueillir trois invités de plus. »

_QUOI ? Il est fou ? Potter sous le même toit que moi pendant quatre semaines ! Je cauchemarde !_

A voir la mine verte de Pétunia, elle aussi était contre ce surplus de monde à la villa.

« Excellente idée ! » s'enthousiasma la tante Wilma. « Il ne faudrait pas que ces pauvres chéris restent seuls pendant leurs vacances. Les enfants, je compte sur vous pour les distraire au mieux. »

Le sourire qu'esquissa Justine disait clairement la manière dont elle voulait occuper les Maraudeurs. Par contre, les rictus des 'pauvres chéris' prouvaient sens peine à quel point ils étaient enthousiaste.

« Alors, Emilius ? » dit l'oncle Carl.

« Ce serait aimable si vous nous demandiez notre avis avant de décider pour nous ! » siffla Black.

« Demander votre avis ? Pourquoi donc ? Vous êtes mineurs. » rétorqua Mr Potter, pince-sans-rire.

« Fine manière de nous dire qu'on a pas voix au chapitre. » lança sarcastiquement son petit-fils.

« La finesse est mon arme de prédilection, tu le sais bien. »

Potter leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ce qui fit rire les autres.

« Je vous remercie de votre offre, Carl, mais je crains devoir refuser. C'est deux-là (Black et Potter) ne savent pas se tenir. Ils risqueraient de faire exploser votre maison. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que même vous, vous vous soyez fait avoir par l'air angélique de Remus ! » déplora Black, dégoûté.

« N'importe quoi ! » jeta dignement Lupin.

« C'est vous qui entraînez toujours Remus dans vos combines. » dit Mr Potter.

Potter et Black échangèrent une grimace entendue.

« T'as vraiment le beau rôle, toi. » lança Black à Lupin.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un sourire angélique alors que les autres rirent de la mine renfrognée de Black. Potter avait l'air plus amusé qu'offensé.

« En tout cas, sans magie, je ne vois vraiment pas comment ils pourraient faire exploser notre maison. » souligna Jason.

_Oh non !_ gémit Lily qui sentit qu'elle allait avoir une longue conversation avec ses cousins.

« C'est justement là tout le problème. » soupira Mr Potter. « Ils ont le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard depuis leur sixième année. »

« Comment ? » s'écrièrent Annabelle et Conor.

« Les enfants, un peu de tenue, voyons ! » les rappela à l'ordre leur mère.

Mais ils étaient trop occupés à fusiller Lily du regard pour lui prêter attention.

« Evans ne vous a rien dit ? » s'étonna Black.

« Je dirais même qu'elle nous a menti ! » grommela Annabelle.

Lily lui fit une petite moue d'excuse.

« Enfin, je préfère les savoir ici sous la surveillance de Sarina. Avec elle, ils ne risquent pas de faire autant de bêtise. Mais, je vous remercie de votre offre. »

« Et ben, la confiance règne ! » marmonna Potter.

« Vous deux (Black et Potter), comportez-vous convenablement avec eux. » dit-il d'un ton sévère. « Si jamais j'apprends que vous vous êtes mal conduit, je vous en ferais passer l'envie à tout jamais ! »

« C'est si aimablement demandé ! » ironisa Black, un sourire au coin.

De nouveaux rires emplirent la salle. Avant le déjeuner, Potter invita Lily et ses cousins à aller faire un tour vers les écuries et la réserve à balai. Ils laissèrent donc les adultes à leurs conversations. Ils traversèrent un grand jardin aussi magnifique que la demeure, où papillon et fée virevoltaient en un ballet féerique. Les yeux plein d'émerveillement, Lily ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Potter leur expliqua que pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch, il fallait y aller soit en balai, soit à cheval. Jason et Conor ne tinrent plus en place dès qu'il fut question de Quidditch. Annabelle sautillait d'excitation de voir enfin des chevaux ailés, l'équitation étant sa grande passion. Quant à Juliette n'était plus le fait qu'aller se promener avec de beaux gosses qui l'enthousiasmait que d'humer l'odeur des canassons.

Aux écuries, le chef des pacolets (sort d'elfe de maison qui s'occupait des chevaux) leur présenta plusieurs chevaux ailés. Parmi eux, Lily reconnu un magnifique Thestral que Potter monta d'un mouvement souple. Ils perdirent un peu de temps car Pétunia – que sa mère avait forcé à les accompagner – ne voulait absolument pas monter son gronian. Il fallut que Jason la prenne avec lui pour qu'elle se décide enfin. Lily, elle, montait un magnifique ethonan.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au terrain de Quidditch, pour la plus grande déception de Annabelle et Lily qui aurait bien aimées prolonger leur promenade. Pour les consoler, Potter leur promit de les amener se baigner à une cascade féerique, nichée dans les montagnes.

Potter leur donner un Nimbus 1700 à chacun. Jason et Conor s'extasièrent devant la ligne élégante et parfaite du balai sous l'œil amusé Annabelle et exaspéré de Juliette. Lily, elle, était trop sidérée pour pouvoir parler. Le Nimbus 1700 était la dernière merveille du marché. Il coûtait extrêmement cher et faisait rêver tout joueur de Quidditch. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment que Potter en ait un. Mais neuf ! Certes les Potter était très riche, mais que pouvait-il bien faire de neuf balais parfaitement identiques ?

_**Peut-être les prêter à leurs invités si l'envie leur prenait de faire une partie de Quidditc**h_, lui suggéra moqueusement sa conscience.

_Mouais, bon j'ai rien dit !_ grommela Lily.

Ce qui la stupéfiait le plus, c'était que Potter accepte de prêter ses merveilles à de parfaits débutants. Lui qui enfermait son balai dans une malle spéciale à Poudlard, de peur qu'on y touche ou qui beuglait comme un veau à la moindre éraflure sur son précieux engin, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas… ou plus exactement cela ne ressemblait pas à l'ancien Potter. Mais le nouveau, celui qui avait vu sa grand-mère se faire tuer sous ses yeux, celui qui avait subi le sort de Douleur au point d'en être plongé dans le coma, était bien capable d'un tel geste.

« Je croyais que les balais magiques ne fonctionnaient pas avec les moldus ? » souligna Lupin.

A ces mots, Jason et Conor tirèrent aussitôt une tronche de trente-six pieds de long.

« Il y a effectivement un sort qui empêche les moldus de les utiliser. Mais grand-père les a enlevé. Il n'y a donc pas de problème. Par contre, ne possédant pas de magie en vous, vous ne pourrez pas monter très haut ou aller très vite. » répondit Potter. « Vous êtes déjà monté sur un balai ? » demanda-t-il aux cousins de Lily.

« Jamais. » répondirent ceux-ci.

« Et bien on va parfaire votre éducation ! » s'exclama Black avec un large sourire.

Pendant une heure, les Maraudeurs apprirent aux cousins de Lily comment décoller, virer sur les côtés, monter et descendre. Jason, Juliette et Conor furent tout de suite à l'aise. Ils arrivèrent à manier assez rapidement leurs balais. Cependant, les garçons étaient assez déçus de ne pouvoir faire de la haute voltige comme Potter et Black, surtout voyant le potentiel du Nimbus 1700. Annabelle et Pétunia rencontrèrent plus de problèmes. Sa cousine parce qu'elle avait le vertige et Pétunia parce que le simple fait d'être sur un balai volant lui donnait une crise d'urticaire. Il fallut toute la patience de Lupin et les encouragements enthousiastes de Jason pour que sa sœur se décide enfin à prendre le balai dans ses mains. Alors imaginez pour monter dessus !

Lily s'en sortait plus ou moins bien. Elle n'était pas au même stade que Potter ou Black qui faisaient des figures époustouflantes, mais savait tout de même manier un balai. Ses cousins n'arrivèrent pas à croire qu'elle puisse détester le Quidditch. Lily leur répliqua qu'il y avait un sacré différence entre faire une tranquille petite promenade en balai et foncer dans le tas en shootant tout sur son passage !

Pour la plus grande joie de ses cousins, les Maraudeurs les prirent chacun leur tour avec eux. Assis derrière les sorciers, ils avaient vraiment beaucoup aimé se faire secouer dans tout les sens comme s'ils étaient dans les montagnes russes. Eu égard pour leur peur, les sorciers n'insistèrent pas quand Annabelle et Pétunia passèrent leur tour. Inutile de préciser que Juliette s'était aussitôt collée à Potter. Bien mal lui en prit car elle revint sur la terre ferme avec un visage verdâtre qui ne lui seyait pas vraiment au teint.

Lily et Annabelle eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire devant les efforts qu'elle faisait pour marcher droit. Par contre Lily apprécia un peu moins sa mine triomphante alors que les Maraudeurs étaient au petit soins pour elle. Elle fit même le trajet du retour dans les bras de Potter, sur son magnifique cheval ailé. Grrrrrrrrr !

_Pfff ! M'en fiche de tout façon_ songea rageusement Lily en lançant un regard noir aux couple étroitement serré l'un contre l'autre.

« Ça va, Evans ? » lui demanda Lupin qui était à sa hauteur.

« Parfaitement. » répondit un peu sèchement la jeune fille.

Le Maraudeur hocha un sourcil sceptique, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Potter et Juliette. Il eut alors un sourire entendu qui ne plut que modérément à Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait celui-là ? Et puis, de quoi se mêlait-il ? Tous des crétins ! Le reste du trajet, Lily s'enferma dans un mutisme boudeur.

« Vous arrivez juste à l'heure pour le déjeuner ! » s'exclama Emilius Potter alors qu'ils débarquaient dans le grand salon.

Tout au long du déjeuner, Jason et Conor racontèrent aux parents leurs exploits, alors que Lily se retenait de balancer son assiette au visage de Juliette qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour flirter outrageusement avec Potter – d'un sa mère n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié un tel manque d'éducation ; de deux, les mets étaient bien trop délicieux pour qu'elle les gâche ainsi.

Il semblerait que son choix se soit arrêté sur Potter. Hier soir, elle paraissait hésiter entre Black et lui, mais finalement Juliette avait jeté son dévolu sur Potter. La richesse des lieux ne devant pas être étranger à cela. Même si ou parce qu'elle était issue d'un milieu très aisé, Juliette ne se voyait pas sortir avec un pouilleux, comme elle appelait les personnes moins riches qu'elle.

Potter, quant à lui, restait polie, sans plus. Cette attitude distante ne semblait pourtant pas décourager Juliette. Lily surprit plusieurs fois le visage sévère de l'oncle Carl sur sa fille cadette. Nul doute que cette chère Juliette aurait une conversation animée avec son père, une fois chez eux.

Lily fut bien contente quant la tante Wilma interdit à Juliette d'aller à la cascade avec eux, sous prétexte qu'elle la trouvait bien pâle. C'était vrai d'ailleurs que sa cousin semblait assez indisposée. Juliette protesta ferme, mais quant elle vomit sur les bottes en peau de dragon de leur hôte, elle rejoignit l'avis maternel. Pendant qu'elle se reposait dans l'une des magnifiques chambres de la demeure, Lily et les autres allèrent se baigner à la cascade. Pétuina leur avait fait défection en prétextant un malaise. Ce n'était pas à Lily qu'elle allait manquer en tout cas !

Nichée dans un écrin de plantes luxuriantes et de roches étincelantes, la cascade leur apparut comme une rivière de diamant sur son nid de velour. Sa douce mélodie était accompagnée par les chants féeriques d'oiseaux exotiques au plumage richement coloré. Lily en resta un moment bouche bée, n'osant faire un pas de peur de trouble l'incroyable harmonie des lieux. Scrupules que n'eurent pas les autres qui s'étaient jetés à l'eau avec des cris de guerre.

Lily ne sortit de sa trompeur que lorsque Jason l'attrapa par derrière et la balança dans l'eau fraîche toute habillée, n'écoutant pas ses cris de protestation. Elle émergea, crachant et maudissant son cousin d'une façon très colorée. Elle revint sur le bord pour enlever ses vêtements trempés, révélant un bikini vert émeraude. Puis ce fut la contre-attaque. La suite ne fut que cris et rire, sous les yeux amusés et curieux des fairymaids (fées d'eau douce). Étrangement, dès qu'elle avait entendu à nouveau le rire franc de Potter, Lily sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et elle fut de bonne humeur pour toute la journée. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il était déjà bien tard et ils étaient tous fatigués.

Durant le dîner, ils racontèrent aux parents leur rencontrer avec les fairymaids et les choses extraordinaires qu'ils avaient pu faire grâce à leur poudre enchantée – comme marcher sur l'eau. Emilius Potter fit subir un véritable interrogatoire à son petit-fils pour savoir s'il avait effectué correctement l'offrande aux fées pour qu'elles ne volent pas leurs ombres.

« Par Merlin, si tu doutes tant de mes paroles tu n'as cas vérifier si tout le monde a son ombre ! » finit par rétorquer Potter, irrité.

Ce que fit obligeamment son grand-père pour sa plus grande exaspération.

« Et bien, la confiance règne ! » crut bon de dire Black. « Ouch ! » grimaça-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil noir à Lupin. « Ça, c'était mon pieds, Remus ! »

« Vraiment ? Désolé ! » fit son ami d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'était absolument pas désolé.

Les parents de Lily et de ses cousins s'inquiétèrent des précautions prises par leur hôte. Celui-ci leur expliqua que les fairymaids avait la mauvaise habitude de voler les ombres des jeunes hommes, qui perdaient la raison sans elles. Pour s'en protéger, il fallait brûler une chaussure et jeter l'autre dans le lieu de résidence des voleuses, comme offrande. Lily n'avait pas vu Potter faire, mais c'est vrai qu'elle l'avait perdu de vu à un moment, alors qu'elle tentait de marcher sur l'eau.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un clan de fairymaids s'était installé à la cascade. Si j'avais su, je ne aurais pas laissé les enfants y aller. En tout cas, je vais devoir les chasser, avant qu'elles ne provoquent des dégâts. »

Une fois assurés que tout le monde avait bien ramené son ombre, le dîner reprit son cours dans une note plus joyeuse. Lily qui n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ses fées, posa mille question à Mr Potter. La rouquine était d'autant plus heureuse que Juliette avait été relégué à côté de ses parents, loin de Potter. Et toc !

Leur hôte planifia les visites des Maraudeurs à la villa, pendant que Jason proposa aux sorciers de leur apprendre le tennis. Pas très chaux à l'idée de courir derrière une balle minuscule avec un 'raclette', comme disait Black, ils biaisèrent jusqu'à ce que le grand-père de Potter intervienne.

« Ce sera une expérience enrichissante pour vous. » déclara-t-il, catégorique. « Je compte sur vous, Jason, pour les faire suer un peu ! » La tête des Maraudeurs à cette remarque valait son pesant de galions !

Lorsqu'ils rentèrent à la villa, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Avant d'aller se coucher, Lily eut une petite conversation avec Jason, Conor et Annabelle. Elle dut subir l'horrible séance de chatouillis avant de supporter un interrogatoire oppressant. Au final, ils lui pardonnèrent de leur avoir mentit sur son interdiction d'user de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Connaissant le caractère de Pétunia, ils comprenaient les raisons de la jeune fille.

Annabelle resta un peu avec elle, après le départ de ses cousins. Apparemment sa cousine avait flashé sur les fesses de Black. La rouquine la mit en garde contre le Don Juan de Poudlard. La réputation du Maraudeur n'était plus à faire et le nombre de cœur qu'il avait brisé incalculable. Lily n'avait pas envie de voir le nom d'Annabelle sur sa liste de conquête.

Sa cousine lui demanda si Potter était un meilleur choix. Lily faillit avoir une attaque en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle finit par lui dire que Potter ne valait pas mieux que Black. Chose qui était absolument faux. Certes Potter était sorti avec pas mal de filles, mais les ruptures s'étaient toujours fait en douceur. Jamais l'une de ses ex n'étaient reparties en pleurant toutes les larmes de leurs corps à la rupture. Potter avait la réputation d'être très attentionné avec ses conquêtes, chose dont Black ne pouvait pas se vanter. Lui, du moment qu'il avait une pouliche prête à écarter les cuisses dans son lit, il se fichait du reste ! (Comment ça elle devait vulgaire ? Mais c'est la stricte vérité, enfin !)

Alors pourquoi avait-elle menti à Annabelle ? Ce n'était pas comme si sa cousine était comme Juliette.

**_Tout simplement parce que tu t'intéresses à Potter, idiote !_** soupira sa conscience.

_C'est sensé être drôle ?_ demanda Lily, irrité. _Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui ! Du moins pas comme tu le sous-entends, stupide conscience ! C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui lui est tombé dessus récemment, le pauvre ne mérite vraiment pas de se faire coller par cet hybride de sangsue et de veuve noire ! _

**_Comme tu mens mal !_ **se moqua sa conscience.

_Mentir, moi ? N'importe quoi ! _

_**Arrête de te voiler la face ! Ça te donne un air stupide !**_

_Me voiler la face ? Jamais entendu tant de bêtise en une phrase !_ rétorqua Lily.

**_Tu veux une preuve ? Annabelle n'est pas un hybride de sangsue et de veuve noire_**, argua sa conscience.

…, Lily reste coi devant cet argument inattaquable.

_**Avoue-le que tu l'ai…**_

_La ferme !_

Finalement peut-être qu'elle avait perdu son ombre ! Elle s'endormit en songeant qu'elle allait devoir sommer les fairymaids de le lui rendre.

**_Elles ne s'intéressent qu'aux ombres de magnifiques mâles… comme toi_**, lui rappela perfidement sa conscience.

_La ferme !_

* * *

**Merci à :** ma petite **Miliana** (Si, si, tu es une obsédéeuh ! Et amour et moi, on y est pour rien ! C'est âge, je te dis ! lol Vendredi, quand est-ce que tu viens ? TT J'en peux plus d'attendre ! ; ;), **Vanou** (mon amour, je t'aimeuh !) **Tiffany Shin** (Ma petite Shin ! Ca va ? Moi suis méga véner à cause de aol, tu imagines, ça fait 6 h que j'essaie de venir sur net ! grrrrrr ! J'ai des envies de meurtre ! Sinon tout va bien ! lol Bisou), **Rajhna**, **Marissa Parker**, **Lyranna**, **Ange de un Cisme** (Courage ma petite Charlene, courage ! Plus qu'une trentaine de chap à traduire ! lol), **Hermy Skywalker**, **Lilou the Phoenix, Thealie, Cath, Likyboy's, Amy Keira, Lady Lyanna, Angelinadelacour **(euh… Jason va prendre personne, dsl, c'est pas que je veux pas, mais comme c'est une fic pour Mili et qu'elle aime pas trop les slash, j'évite ' déjà, c'est un miracle qu'elle est pas beuglée parce qu'il y a un gay dans l'histoire lol), **Stardust**, **Ptitlaby **(Merci beaucoup ! Voui, il y aura du R, j'ai fini la scène hier, mais je la trouve pas super, mais bon, vous me donnerez votre avis), **Fitz of Amber** (Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue mes autres fics, c'est juste qu'avec les examens, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais là l'école est fini, donc j'ai plus de temps, les fics avance lentement, mais sûrement, bisou), **Lenyka** (La fic compte 5 chap + le prologue, c'est une mini fic en effet )


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Dédicace : à ma petite Mili, qui aura 18 ans le 31 juillet.**

**Note :** et un chapitre 3, et un ! Plus que 2 chap à mettre en ligne bon moi vais me replonger dans mon zine, Bisou !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bonnes Vacances !**

* * *

Lily inspecta une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace. Elle portait une petite jupette noire et un débardeur blanc. Ses cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval sous une casquette clair et ses baskets aux pieds, elle était l'image même de la jeune adolescente sportive. La jupe assez courte mettait ses fines jambes galbées en valeur, ainsi que sa chute de rein.

Jason s'était mis en tête d'apprendre au Maraudeurs à jouer au tennis. Le grand-père de Potter avait accepté pour eux, pour la plus grande exaspération des vedettes de Poudlard. Lily qui n'aurait raté pour rien au monde leur première confrontation avec ce sport moldu, avait prétexté une soudaine envie d'y jouer pour être présente. Héhé, elle allait bien se marrer !

Elle sortit de la chambre. Elle rencontra Annabelle dans le couloir, ainsi que Juliette et Pétunia. Si ses deux cousines étaient parfaitement à son avantage dans leurs tenues de tennis, Pétunia – avec sa haute taille et ses membres trop maigres – avait plus l'air d'une asperge imitant un humain qu'à une tenniswoman.

« Et bien ça y est ! Vous êtes enfin prêtes ! » s'agaça Jason en leur faisant les gros yeux, alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers principales. « On était sur le point de partir sans vous ! »

Lily et Annabelle firent des moues contrites, alors que Juliette déclara sur un ton séducteur :

« Une femme doit savoir se faire désir ! »

« Et nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que les quelques boules de graisse que tu a pris ci et là ne font pas de toi une femme, ma chère Juliette. » répliqua Jason en se dirigeant vers un le jardin.

Lily et Annabelle pouffèrent dans leur barbe alors que Juliette jetait un coup d'œil noir à son frère aîné. Lily n'avait pu s'empêcher de reluquer les jambes bronzées de Potter, dévoilées par son short bordeaux. Chose qui l'horrifia suprêmement lorsque sa crétine de cousine lui en fit la remarque en gloussant comme une truie. Lily se vengea en rétorquant qu'elle au moins ne bavait pas comme une chatte en chaleur sur le postérieur de Black. La vue de Juliette se faisant subtilement rembarrer par Potter, réconcilia les deux jeunes filles.

Ils traversèrent un jardin clos et arrivèrent sur le court de tennis entouré de hauts arbres. Sur le côté, il y avait des bancs sur lesquels ils installèrent, posant les sacs par terre.

« Allez en piste les gars que je vois un peu votre niveau ! » s'exclama Jason en prenant une raquette.

« James, juste une question : je peux savoir pourquoi on fait ça ? » se plaignit Black, qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de bouger.

« Parce qu'on a accepté. » répondit simplement Potter en tournant une raquette dans tous les sens, d'une air spéculatif.

« Non, ton grand-père a accepté, nuance ! Et lui, je ne le vois pas là, à moitié nue sous un soleil de plomb ! » grommela Black avec une moue boudeuse qui fit soupirer Annabelle.

« Oh, arrête de te plaindre un peu ! » s'agaça Lupin, qui était déjà sur le cours, à côté de Jason. « On dirait Peter qui aurait raté un repas ! »

« Sirius, la famille de Lily a été assez courageuse pour affronter les différences de notre monde. Tu ne vas pas flancher maintenant que c'est à nous de faire connaissance avec le leur ? » lança Potter avant de rejoindre les deux autres sur le cours.

Lily ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant Black se lever en soupirant. Le titiller dans son orgueil était la meilleur façon d'obtenir de lui ce qu'on voulait. Du moins, cette méthode marchait pour Potter. Lily était beaucoup moins sûre que Black aurait bougé d'un pouce si c'était Lupin qui le lui avait dit.

Lily, Annabelle, Conor, Juliette et Pétunia regardèrent la séance d'entraînement plutôt que de faire des matchs entre eux. Ce n'était pas faute de terrains pourtant, mais ils voulaient voir comment se débrouillaient les sorciers. Lily était sûre qu'elle aurait quelques petites anecdotes fortes humiliantes à raconter à Poudlard à la rentrée, histoire de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Jason commença par leur montrer les mouvements, positions des pieds, des mains, du corps et de la raquette pour pouvoir envoyer la balle là où l'on voulait. Il leur fit répéter plusieurs fois les mêmes mouvements, avant de les initier aux services. Au grand daim de Lily, aucun ne trébucha sur une balle ou ne se prit sa raquette sur la tête. Les sorciers suivaient consciencieusement les instructions de Jason, ne protestant pas lorsqu'il rectifiait une posture ou un mouvement. Ils l'écoutaient d'ailleurs avec un tel sérieux que Lily se demanda un instant s'ils n'avaient pas envoyé des clones à leur place !

La jeune fille devait reconnaître que pour des débutants qui n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de ce sport la veille, ils se débrouillaient vraiment bien. Ils avaient parfaitement compris les explications du Jason sur les règles du jeu, ainsi que les mouvements et coups possibles.

Au bout de deux heures à jouer les spectateurs, Conor en eut assez et proposa une partie à Lily. Celle-ci accepta, commençant à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à force de rester assise. Ils se décidèrent pour un math en deux sets, et un troisième pour les départager en cas d'égalité.

Conor était un bon joueur en puissance, mais sa faiblesse était la distance. Il avait du mal à tenir le rythme que lui imposer Lily, qui le faisait courir un peu partout sur le cours. La rouquine était certes beaucoup moins puissante que lui, mais elle avait une bonne anticipation et surtout était très rapide. Elle avait aussi un service redoutable qui ne laissait généralement que peu de chance à son adversaire. Elle gagna le premier set avec une confortable avance. Le deuxième fut un peu plus rude à remporter, mais elle vainquit tout de même. Le match terminé, ils allèrent boire du jus d'orange qu'ils avaient apporté dans un sac thermos. Lily remarqua que les Maraudeurs et Jason étaient assis avec les autres.

« Vous avez déjà terminé la leçon ? » s'étonna Conor après avoir pris une gorgée de jus.

« Ils apprennent vite. » dit simplement Jason.

Lily et Conor échangèrent un regard étonné, avant de détailler les sorciers à la dérobée. Pour que Jason dise ce genre de chose dès la première leçon, c'était que les Maraudeurs devaient vraiment avoir un excellent potentiel.

_Il est vraiment mignon avec ses cheveux en bataille_, songea Lily en dévisageant Potter à la dérobée. _Q-quoi ? C'est moi qui viens de penser ça !_

« En tout cas, Evans, tu es vraiment forte ! » la complimenta Black avec un petit sifflement. « T'as fait courir ton cousin comme un sombral ! »

« Très belle stratégie ! » renchérit Lupin, avec un sourire.

Lily rougit violemment. C'était bien la première fois que les Maraudeurs lui faisait des compliments. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout et ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Euh… merci. » bredouilla-t-elle, en remettant une mèche imaginaire derrière l'oreille.

« Lily, tu joues contre moi ? » proposa doucereusement Juliette, en lissant sa jupette.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, perplexe. D'où venait cette subite envie de l'affronter au tennis ? Bien qu'étant une excellente joueuse, Juliette n'aimant pas faire d'effort, ne participait jamais, en général. Elle se contentait de les regarder courir en feuilletant des magazines people. Et les rares fois où elle jouait, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour éviter Lily et Jason qui la mettaient toujours à mal.

« Tu veux faire une partie contre _moi_ ? » s'enquit Lily pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

« C'est clair, il me semble. » répliqua moqueusement sa cousine.

« Si tu ne craints pas de couvrir ta peau si délicat de sueur, ma chère Juliette… » rétorqua Lily en se lavant.

« On verra bien qui de nous deux fera courir l'autre ! » répliqua sa cousine du tac au tac.

Lily s'étira et prit sa raquette.

« Evans a déjà fait un match, elle part défavorisée, non ? » nota Lupin.

« Si vous croyez que cela va arrêter Poids Plume, c'est que vous la connaissait vraiment mal ! » pouffa Conor.

« Rien que le fait que son adversaire soit Juliette doit galvaniser Lily. » renchérit Annabelle.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Black.

« Et bien, il y a un sacré contentieux entre elles. Et toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour marquer des points sur l'autre. » répondit Jason en buvant du jus de fruit. « Et puis, il y a le fait que Juliette veuille absolument attirer l'attention d'un beau brun mystérieux. » ajouta-il sarcastiquement en lançant un coup d'œil insistant vers Potter.

« On fait un match en deux sets, avec un troisième pour nous départager en cas de nul, d'accord ? » proposa Lily.

« Et ben ! Evans a de la ressource ! » siffla Black.

« Arrêtez de lui donner du Evans à chaque phrase. Ca fait bête ! » se moqua Conor.

« Alors qu'elle arrête de nous donner du Black, Potter et Lupin ! » rétorqua froidement Black qui n'avait pas apprécié de se faire traiter d'idiot.

« C'est vrai ça, Lily. » approuva Jason. « Fait un effort et appelle-les par leur prénom. »

« Mouais, mouais ! » finit la concernée avec un enthousiasme dé-bor-dant.

« Voyons, _Lily_, tu vas finir par nous vexer ! On a pourtant de magnifiques prénoms ! » railla Black.

La rouquine lui tira la langue avant de revenir à sa cousine.

« Je fais l'arbitre. » décréta Jason en se perchant sur le dossier du banc.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! » soupirèrent en même temps les deux joueuses, avant de se fusiller du regard.

« C'est fou comme je me sens aimé ! » ironisa Jason en lançant une pièce de monnaie pour tirer au sort le service. « Service à Juliette… Hé, vous trois (désigne les Maraudeurs), regardez bien. Elles sont très douées toutes les deux, ça va être un match très disputé. On fera des petits matchs, après, alors il pourra vous apprendre quelques astuces. »

La partie commença. Comme l'avait prédit Jason, le match fut rude. Les deux adversaires se donnaient à fond, sans se faire de cadeaux. Juliette jouait toute en feinte et subtilité, ses smashs percutants lui donnant bien des points. Lily répondait pas des réflexes foudroyants et un excellent jeu de jambe. De plus, elle avait une meilleure vision du jeu que Juliette et réussissait bien des fois à la piéger. Une heure plus tard, elles étaient à égalité. Deux sets partout. Il fallait donc un troisième set pour les départager. Elles firent une pause pour boire en peu.

Lily était morte de fatigue. Elle avait mal partout, ses muscles criant grâce. Mais, elle s'efforçait de garder l'air dégagé, ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction de montrer sa faiblesse à sa cousine. Juliette, elle, sauta toute suite sur une épaisse serviette pour enlever la sueur qui lui perlait du visage. Son impeccable chignon était éméché et son haut trempé laissait voir son soutien-gorge.

« On dirait presque une partie d'échec. » souffla Lupin, très impressionné.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Ev-Lily puisse faire tant d'effort pour une simple balle. » se moqua Black. Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil noir. « Elle qui nous dit toujours que c'est totalement stupide de risquer sa vie pour un misérable Souaffle ! »

« Black, ne compare pas le jeu subtile du tennis avec la barbarie qu'est le Quidditch ! » protesta vivement Lily.

« Tu es rapide, Evans, et tu as une bonne maîtrise du jeu. » dit simplement Potter, avec un air neutre, coupant net son ami qui allait répliquer.

Lily rougit de plaisir. Jusqu'à présent, seuls Black et Lupin avaient manifestés leur admiration face à son talent. Potter n'avait strictement rien dit. Elle devait reconnaître – même si cette idée l'horrifiait – qu'elle avait été peiné par ce manque de considération. Mais par cette simple phrase, Potter venait d'effacer toute sa fatigue.

« Merci. » dit-elle, avec un sourire.

« Ta cousine aussi joue bien. » fit Potter, ce qui réduit un petit le sourire de Lily.

« Merci ! » susurra Juliette, en battant des sourcils, ce qui énerva prodigieusement la rouquine et fit soupirer ses frères et sa soeur.

« Le jeu reprend, les filles ! » annonça Jason.

Elles allèrent se position sur le cours. La partie reprit, avec autant de panache. On avait du mal à savoir laquelle de deux aller gagner. Elles en étaient à cinq à quatre en faveur de Juliette. Celle-ci affichait un petit air victorieux et narquois qui déplut fortement à sa cousine. Elle allait lui rabattre son caquet, à cette gourde !

« Play ? » demanda Juliette avec une vague ironie.

« Ready ? » fit Lily, toute aussi moqueuse.

Le service était à Lily. Elle mit toute sa force dans la première balle qui claqua comme un fouet. Elle était impossible à rattraper. Quinze pour elle. Elle rit intérieurement. Elle la gagnerait cette partie, elle en avait maintenant la certitude. Juliette perdit vite son petit air moqueur lorsque Lily lui mit trois aces d'à filée. Cinq partout.

Le point suivant fut plus disputé. Elles furent bientôt à quarante partout. Juliette lui envoya une balle croisée terriblement difficile que Lily rattrapa de justesse. Elle se replaça vite au centre et contra l'attaque de sa cousine en la lobant. Le point fut pour Lily. Cinq à six.

_Allez, ma vieille, plus qu'un point !_ s'encouragea-t-elle.

« Allez Lily ! » cria Annabelle.

« Fais-lui bouffer la balle, Poids Plume ! » hurla Conor, ce qui fit rire les autres mais lui valut un coup d'œil assassin de la part de Juliette.

Lily s'accorda un sourire, avant de se concentrer. Pas question de perdre le fils. Elle fit faute à la première balle, mais un ace à la second, ce qui déclancha les cris enthousiastes des spectateurs. Quinze, zéro. Juliette revint à égalité en lui faisant une nouvelle balle croisée bien vicieuse. Mais le petit sourire qu'elle eut, fut vite éteint par les deux aces que lui planta Lily, tout de suite après.

_Prend ça !_

L'échange suivant fut plus long. Juliette feinta plusieurs fois, et faillit avoir Lily. Mais à la fin, celle-ci eut le dernier mot avec une balle piquée que sa cousine ne put rattraper.

« Jeu, set et match ! » déclara Jason, mettant fin ainsi à la partie. « Victoire de Mademoiselle Evans ! »

Ce fut autour de Potter et Black de faire une partie montrant ce qu'ils avaient retenu des leçons de Jason. Lily fut surprise de voir l'aisance des deux adolescents qui bien que débutants firent un très beau duel. La ténacité des deux sorciers jouant un rôle prépondérant, car aucun d'eux ne voulait céder de points. Ils se démenaient donc pour rattraper les balles, courant d'un bout à l'autre du cours avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ils se faisaient aussi des coups très vicieux qui déclanchaient moult insultes dès plus colorées ou ils faisaient des acrobaties spectaculaires pour récupérer une balle normalement impossible à rattraper. Cela impressionna beaucoup les cousins de Lily qui n'avaient jamais vu un match de tennis aussi peu conventionnel. Juliette n'arrêtait pas d'encourager Potter, alors que Annabelle était pour Black.

Potter gagné la partie mais de justesse. Lupin brilla un peu moins que les deux autres car il ne fit aucune acrobatie mais lui aussi avait assimilé assez vite les règles et mouvements de bases. Ses impressionnants réflexes mirent un peu à mal Jason qui dut vite augmenter son niveau pour vaincre son adversaire.

Lorsqu'ils rendirent à la villa, Jason ne tariait pas d'éloge. Bien sûr, ils avaient fait des erreurs de débutant, mais dans l'ensemble c'était tout de même très satisfaisant pour une première fois. Il leur donna des conseils pour améliorer leur endurance et technique de jeu tout le long du chemin.

Arrivés à la villa, les Maraudeurs récupèrent leurs balais, tout en déclinant poliment l'invitation à dîner de tante Wilma. Ils se mirent d'accord pour se revoir le lendemain après-midi à la plage, avant de s'envoler.

Le reste de la soirée passa sans encombre, les adolescents racontant à leurs parents l'apprentissage du tennis aux Maraudeurs. La mère de Lily eut beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il était possible de rattraper une balle au filet d'un saut périlleux du fond du cours.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Comme convenu, ils se rejoignirent à la plage le lendemain après le déjeuner. Lily et ses cousins arrivèrent en premier. Pétunia était la seule à n'être pas venue, préférant la piscine à « tout ce sable qui s'infiltre partout ». Ils suivirent le chemin tortueux qui menait à la plage en devisant joyeusement, chacun portant ses effets personnels – Juliette avait bien essayé de se les faire porter par ses frères, mais ceux-ci s'étaient contentés de la fixer narquoisement, avant de prendre la route.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à déboucher sur les quelques marches qui menaient à la plage. Lily contempla avec ravissement les vagues venant lécher le sable fin d'une blancheur éclatante. Le soleil dansait et étincelait à la surface de l'eau, l'écume semblait faite de pierres précieuses. Elle reprit la descente des marches lorsque Conor lui demanda si elle comptait prendre racine. A mi-chemin, elle remarqua un bungalow qui n'était pas là, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue en vacances chez ses cousins.

« Papa l'a fait construire l'an dernier. C'est très pratique quand on veut faire un barbecue sur la plage entre pote. » expliqua Jason devant son air intrigué. « La porte est ouverte alors si jamais tu as besoin de quelques chose – un drap de bain, les petits coins, une boisson, à manger –, n'hésite surtout pas à y aller. »

Lily sentit un frisson de plaisir la parcourir lorsqu'elle sentit le sable chaud sous ses pieds. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires sur la terrasse du bungalow et enlevèrent leurs vêtements, tous ayant revêtus leurs maillots de bains en dessous.

Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, leurs balais à la main. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Jason leur montra un endroit où ranger leurs moyens de transport. Ils se mirent en maillot, et Lily sentit sa gorge se dessécher lorsqu'elle vit le torse mince et musclé de Potter. Elle ne put s'empêcher de contempler ce corps bien fait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Potter cachait de telles merveilles sous sa robe de sorcier. Il portait un maillot noir à taille très basse qui mettait admirablement sa chute de rein en valeur. Lily en aurait été jalouse, si elle ne bavait pas si consciencieusement dessus.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à détacher les yeux de Potter, c'était pour tomber dans le regard narquois de Annabelle qui arborait un petit sourire au coin. Lily lui tira la langue, avant de s'élancer vers la mer. Elle priait Merlin pour que sa cousine soit la seule à avoir remarqué la manière insistante dont elle avait détaillé Potter. Elle espérait de tout cœur que le concerné ne s'était rendu compte de rien. En tout cas, si le sorcier avait remarqué quelque chose, il avait eu le tact de ne rien dire. Quelle honte cela aurait été pour elle, si elle avait été surprise en pleine séance de « reluquage » !

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à nager, faisant des batailles d'eau ou tentant de se faire couler. Même Juliette se joignit à eux, dans le but évident de se rapprocher de Potter, pour le plus grand agacement de Lily. Sa cousine n'arrêtait pas de monopoliser l'attention du brun, le bombardant de questions sur lui, ses passions et ses goûts. Elle profitait de toutes les occasions pour lui mettre sous le nez sa poitrine haute perchée et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Sourires charmeurs, œillades séductrices et rires de gorge étaient distribuées à la pelle, la grande offensive étant lancés.

Bien qu'agacée par le manège de sa cousine, Lily était ravie que constater que Potter se contentait de répondre poliment à ses questions, sans vraiment lui prêter attention. Il était plus captivé par les explications de Conor sur le surf que par les minauderies de Juliette. Ceci, bien sûr, ne plaisait pas à la belle, qui fusillait son frère des yeux à chaque fois qu'il monopolisait l'attention de sa cible.

Vers quatre heures, ils prirent une collation sur la terrasse. Juliette se faufila prestement à côté de Potter dont elle accapara l'attention en lui demandant notamment de lui expliquer les règles du Quidditch. Sa cousine n'étant pas stupide, avait bien compris que Potter adorait ce sport. Cela marchait à merveille, car bien que Potter garde une certaine réserve, il était déjà plus focalisé sur elle. Lily en grinça des dents.

« Lily, si tu ne veux pas que Juliette te pique ta proie, tu devrais te bouger, ma vielle ! » la réprimanda Annabelle, alors qu'elles étaient étendues sur des transats, regardant les garçons et Juliette jouaient au volley.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » biaisa Lily.

« Ben voyons ! Tu crois que personne n'a remarqué les coups d'œil que tu lances à James, ni ton air renfrogné lorsque Juliette s'approche de trop près de lui ? » se moqua sa cousine en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

« N'importe quoi ! » persista Lily en faisant semblant d'être plongé dans son livre. « Potter ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais accepté de sortir avec lui depuis longtemps, vu le nombre de fois où il ne l'a demandé ! »

« Certes, mais peut-être qu'avant, il ne te plaisait pas, alors que maintenant c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil. » insista Annabelle. « Le seul conseil que je te donne, c'est de foncer. En plus, si James te courre après depuis des années, ce sera du gâteau pour toi ! »

« Je ne pense pas. » marmonna Lily, les lèvres pincées.

« Pourquoi ? S'il te cour après, où est le problème ? »

« Et bien… en cinquième année, on a eu une violente altercation, et depuis il ne m'a plus demandé de sortir avec lui. » expliqua Lily avec une visible réticence.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit sa cousine, avec curiosité.

Lily lui raconta l'épisode de Rogue, n'omettant pas de dire le contentieux qu'il y avait entre les Maraudeurs et le Serpentard.

« Incroyable, on ne dirait pas que tu parles de la même personne ! » s'ahurit Annabelle, qui avait du mal à croire que le garçon prétentieux et arrogant qu'elle venait de décrire était le même que celui qui s'était montré si aimable et courtois jusqu'à présent.

« La mort de sa grand-mère a eu un rude impact sur lui. Il a beaucoup changé après ça. » murmura Lily en regardant Potter avec tristesse. « Il est si mature, si calme à présent. Il a cette tranquille assurance qui fait passer les autres pour des gamins à côté, alors que six mois plutôt, il détenait lui-même la palme d'or de la puérilité. C'en est presque effrayant ! »

« C'est normal ! La disparition d'une personne chérie a toujours des conséquences sur son entourage. »

« En tout cas, depuis cet événement tragique, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi souriant et vivant. » dit Lily.

« Et cela à l'air de te faire drôlement plaisir, dis-moi ! » la taquina sa cousine.

« Ce que tu peux être lourde ! » s'agaça Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Annabelle éclata de rire avant de traîner une Lily ronchonne vers le terrain de volley. La fin de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant pimenté par un subtil petit duel verbale entre Lily et Juliette. Ils ne se quittèrent qu'à la nuit tombée, non sans s'être donné rendez-vous le lendemain matin, Potter et Black voulant absolument découvrir le surf.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Un après-midi, ils allèrent à Hawaï où Jason devait disputer la demi-finale d'un tournoi de tennis dans un club privé. Alors qu'ils voguaient vers l'île, Lily lorgnait à la dérober le dos nu, la chute de rein et les jambes de James, cachée par son chapeau de paille… oui elle l'appelait par son prénom désormais, fini les Potter, Evans, Black et Lupin, maintenant c'était James, Lily, Sirius et Remus… Il était simplement vêtu d'un short de bain aux imprimés à fleurs écarlates sur tissu noir, dévoilant ainsi son corps parfait à une Lily plus qu'appréciatrice. Il discutait avec Sirius, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, lui tournant de dos.

« Le spectacle te plait ? » demanda une voix moqueuse juste à son oreille, la faisant sursauter.

« Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ? » s'écria-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil noir à Annabelle.

Sa cousine eut un sourire amusé que Lily eut envie d'effacer d'un coup de baguette.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on fantasme les yeux ouverts ! » se moqua-t-elle, nullement impressionnée par le regard assassin de la rouquine.

« Je ne fantasmais pas ! » s'écria tout de suite la sorcière, un peu trop haut, car tous se tournèrent vers elle.

Rouge de rage et d'embarras, elle les rembarra d'un « Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ? » agressif. Annabelle ricanait dans sa barbe, se mettant le plus loin possible de Lily pour ne pas se faire écorcher vive. Agacée, Lily regarda ostensiblement la mer, boudant comme une gamine.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle repensa aux deux semaines écoulées. Elles avaient été agréables, bien que passant trop vite à son goût. Ils avaient fait plusieurs excursions et découverts bien des choses évidents pour les uns mais merveilleuses pour les autres. Les sorciers avaient été initiés à des activités typiquement moldues, comme le ski nautique, le surf, le scrabble, le baby-foot, les jeux vidéo, le cinéma, le bowling. Les moldus avaient, quant à eux, découvert les cartes explosives, les échecs version sorciers, les sucreries extravagants, les sites protégés par des sorts auti-moldus, des objets magiques très rares comme un retourneur de temps ou une pensive.

Lily était donc de fort bonne humeur et avait repris des couleurs. Elle riait souvent et sa joie de vivre faisait plaisir à voir. Ses parents étaient rassurés et heureux devant son visage rayonnant. Seule ombre au tableau : Juliette. Cette peste n'arrêtait pas de draguer outrageusement avec James. Elle s'était transformée en poule recoulante. Une fois, elle avait été si importunante que Jason était intervenu et l'avait remise à sa place d'une réplique cinglante. Elle ne s'était pas découragée pour autant. Le lendemain, elle remettait ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'agaçait !

Il était étonnant que James accepte encore de les voir, avec la certitude d'avoir une telle sangsue sur le dos toute la journée. Mais peut-être qu'il appréciait les attentions de sa cousine. Si c'était le cas, il le cachait bien ! Parce que rien dans son visage impassible n'indiquait un quelconque intérêt pour Juliette. En faite, il l'ignorait la plupart du temps. Lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole, il avait le ton de léger ennui qu'il utilisait avec ses fans les plus exaltés. Certes, il n'était pas non plus d'une débordante convivialité avec eux, mais il était plus expansif, vivant et complice. Il n'y avait qu'avec Pétunia qu'il était froid et distant.

Il fallait dire que sa sœur agissait bizarrement dès que les trois sorciers apparaissaient. Elle se raidissait telle un piquet et se mettait le plus loin possible d'eux. Elle refuser d'aller chez James à chaque invitation et grimaçait de dégoût si jamais un millimètres de sa peau toucher celle des Maraudeurs. Sirius, que son attitude exécré, s'amusait à marcher près d'elle ou à lui lancer des regards insistants en jouant avec sa baguette. Pas besoin de dire que Pétunia réagissait à ses provocations de manière excessive. Une fois, elle s'était enfermée pendant trois jours dans sa chambre, après que Sirius ait fait apparaître quelques gerbes d'étoile juste à côté d'elle, pour vérifier que sa baguette fonctionnait. Leur mère l'avait sermonné pendant des heures, une fois qu'elle consentit enfin à ouvrir la porte de sa forteresse.

Lily, elle, s'était rapproché des Maraudeurs. Elle les avait découvert sous un nouveau jour. Sirius pouvait être charmant et drôle, Remus exubérant et vivace, James plaisant et serviable. Jamais elle ne les avait vu ainsi. Ils étaient loin de trois beaux gosses de Poudlard, arrogeant et sûr d'eux, près à faire les pires bêtises. Elle avait vite oublié son ressentiment du début sous leur charme ravageur. Et puis, ils l'avaient emmenée voir le spectacle des dryades célébrant la naissance de l'une des leurs. C'était féerique ! La jeune fille avait encore les yeux pleins d'étoile à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Elle espérait que cette entente allait perdurer à Poudlard. Ce serait malheureux si les Maraudeurs changeait d'avis vis-à-vis d'elle.

Le fait aussi qu'elle reluquait de plus en plus souvent le postérieur de James avait aussi joué dans cette nouvelle complicité. Par contre, elle n'apprécia que modérément que Annabelle se paie sa tête. Non mais oh ! Elle pouvait rire, elle, elle matait sans vergogne le corps de Sirius ! Est-ce de sa faute si James avec le plus beau petit cul du monde ? Certes non ! Pourquoi n'en profiterait-elle pas ? Elle serait stupide de ne pas le faire, non ? Le tout, c'était que James ne s'en rende pas compte.

Et puis, il lui semblait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Parfois, elle sentait son regard posé sur elle. Mais dès qu'elle jetait un coup d'yeux – discret de préférence – vers lui pour vérifier, il n'en était rien. De temps à autre, tout de même, elle le surprenait à la contempler d'un air impénétrable, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux chocolat. Mais, jamais il ne flirtait avec elle, comme avant. Lily s'était surprise à plusieurs reprises à regretter le temps où le Maraudeur l'accostait avec ce sourire prétentieux qui l'énervait tant, pour la supplier d'être sa petite amie. Et cette nostalgie lui faisait horreur. Elle préférait mille fois le James de maintenant – enfin, en un peu plus souriant, ce serait parfait ! – que le pot de colle d'avant… n'est-ce pas ?

Elle poussa un soupir agacé. Elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même. Mais, elle savait une chose, James était loin de la laisser de marbre. Rien que le fait de contempler ses belles fesses bien ronde, lui donnait des vapeurs. Comme pour s'en assurer, elle lança à la dérobée un coup d'œil au popotin du Maraudeurs… Huuuuuummmm !

Une petite secousse lui apprit qu'ils étaient arrivés, la sortant de sa séance de « bavage » sur les fesses de James. Ils descendirent dans un joyeux désordre et montèrent dans le minibus que Jason avait loué. Lily ne put retenir une grimace renfrognée quand Juliette s'installa d'autorité à côté de James, forçant Sirius à se mettre à côté de Annabelle. Cela n'avait pas trop l'air de le déranger outre mesure. Tout le long du trajet, Lily eut le regard fixait sur la main de sa cousine qui effleurait 'involontairement' la cuisse de James à chaque micro-secousse. Grrrrrrrr !

Quand le minibus stoppa devant le club, Lily était à deux doigts que sortit sa baguette pour fixer d'un sort de Glue Eternelle les deux index de Juliette dans ses trous de nez ! Elle eut vraiment du mal à ne pas céder à son envie quand sa cousine fit mine de trébucher sur une marche du bus pour atterrir dans les bras secourables de James. Quel besoin avait-il d'être aussi galant, lui aussi ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se péter la gueule par terre ! Grrrrrrr !

Détourant les yeux du spectacle écoeurant de sa cousine collé au corps de James, elle sera des dents et suivit Jason dans le club de tennis. C'était un ensemble de bâtiments bas s'étendant le long de la côte, relié par des chemins goudronnés. D'innombrables voitures étaient garées devant les portails de fer forgé. Le tout était construit dans un style colonial élégant.

Le tournoi ne commençait qu'à quatre heures. Jason en profita pour présenter Lily et les Maraudeurs à un groupe d'ami installés près de la piscine. Tout le monde accueillit chaleureusement les enfants Lermier et regardait les sorciers avec curiosité. Ils s'installèrent avec eux et devisèrent dans une atmosphère détendue. Lily était assise à côté d'un jeune homme séduisant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu incroyablement pur. Il lui adressa un sourire digne des pubs de dentifrice et engagea la conversation.

« Je m'appelle Florian Dexter. » se présenta-t-il, en lui tendant une main.

« Lily Evans. » dit la rouquine en lui serrant la main, avec un charmant sourire. « Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez. »

« Seulement si tu en fais de même. » négocia Florian, avec un sourire étincelant. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu séjournais chez Jason. Vas-tu y rester longtemps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il ne nous reste plus que trois semaines de vacance. » répondit Lily en lui rendant son sourire. « C'est dingue, cette chaleur ! » ajouta-t-elle en s'éventant de la main.

L'air était brûlant et des gouttelettes de transpiration coulaient sous sa robe légère.

« Pas particulièrement. Il est vrai que… »

« Viens, Lily. On va piquer une tête dans la piscine. Cela te rafraîchira. » l'interrompit brusquement Annabelle.

Surprise par la grossièreté de sa cousine, elle ne protesta pas quand celle-ci lui prit la main d'autorité et s'éloigna avec elle vers les cabines où se changer. Juliette ne les suivit pas, enlevant ses habits devant les autres. Encore heureux qu'elle avait son micro-bikini sous ses vêtements… Quoique, pour ce qu'il cachait !

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » demanda sèchement Lily.

« Désolée, je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres du commandant. » dit simplement Annabelle. « Jason n'aime pas particulièrement Florian parce qu'il a pour habitude de courir deux lièvres à la fois. C'est une Juliette version mâle. Jason ne veut pas que ce séducteur d'opérette tourne la tête de sa petite Poids Plume. » expliqua-t-elle devant le froncement de sourcil de sa cousine.

« Je vois. » grimaça Lily. « Merci de me prévenir ! »

« Mais de rien ! » sourit Annabelle.

« Par contre, faudrait que je dise deux mots au commandant. Il se prend pour mon père ou quoi ! » bougonna Lily en entrant dans la cabine.

Le rire étouffé de Annabelle lui parvint à travers la paroi. Quand elles revinrent, Lily eut la désagréable surprise de voir un petit troupeau de nymphettes jacassantes entourer les Maraudeurs, gloussant à la moindre paroles des sorciers et suffocant d'admiration à leur moindre geste. Pathétique ! Et ces trois nigauds qui étaient tout sourire ! Furieuse, Lily plongea dans la piscine pour se calmer un peu. L'eau était délicieuse et cela eut le don de rasséréner quelque peu la rouquine.

« On fait la course ? » suggéra Annabelle.

« Pourquoi pas. » accepta la sorcière.

Si Jason était un as au tennis, Annabelle nageait comme une sirène. Elle gagna la course haut la main, bien entendu. Lily ne s'en formalisa pas, n'étant pas une mauvaise perdante. Elles firent alors une bataille d'eau. Les garçons se joignirent rapidement à elles, se coulant sans pitié les uns les autres. Seul Sirius était resté paresseusement allongé sur son transat, ses lunettes de soleil noir sur le nez et la peau luisante de crème anti-solaire. Lily et Annabelle ne tardèrent pas à aller le rejoindre, vexées de boire toujours la tasse.

Les yeux cachés sous ses lunettes de soleil, Lily put alors contempler tout à loisir James qui aller d'un bout à l'autre de la piscine dans un crawl puissant. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau, son corps parfait dégoulinant, elle sentit une chaleur traîtresse l'envahir. Il était… huuuuummm !

« Oh James ! Tu pourrais aller jouer les cabots ailleurs ! » s'irrita Sirius alors que James secouer ses cheveux, faisant pleuvoir une myriade de gouttelettes sur lui.

Son ami eut simplement un sourire au coin qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il échangea un petit coup d'œil avec Remus avant de saisirent brusquement Sirius. Sourd aux vives protestations du jeune homme, les deux Maraudeurs le jetèrent dans l'eau, des sourires satisfaits aux lèvres. Sirius revint à la surface, crachotant et toussant. Très fier d'eux, James et Remus s'esclaffaient sur le bord de la piscine, alors que Sirius les insultait de manière fort enjolivée.

Lily et Annabelle se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant qu'un sourire conspirateur de leur vienne aux lèvres. Elles se levèrent doucement, s'approchèrent discrètement des deux sorciers, les mains tendues en avance, avec l'intention évidente de les pousser à l'eau. Seulement tel est prit qui croyait prendre !

James et Remus firent un pas sur le côté au dernier moment. Prises par leur élan et avec un petit coup de pouce des deux Maraudeurs, elles firent un plate magistral, avant de couler lamentablement. Lily refit surface, toussant et la pointe de ses seins douloureux. Elle lança un regard noir aux deux sorciers qui tordaient de rire aux bords de la piscine.

« Vous savez vraiment pas vous y prendre ! » se moqua Sirius.

N'appréciant pas vraiment cette remarque, les deux jeunes filles s'unirent pour le couler sauvagement sous les rires des deux autres dindons. Bref, ils passèrent un agréable moment.

Le reste de la journée fut consacré au tournoi. Ils encouragèrent Jason avec un enthousiasme certain – on entendait qu'eux dans les gradins ! – et l'ovationnèrent à chaque point remporté. Le cousin de Lily atteignit la finale, mais il fut battu ce qui le laissa grognon pour toute la soirée. Jason détestait perdre !

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il faisait doux et frais. Les Maraudeurs dînèrent avec eux et ils racontèrent les menus évènements de la journée aux parents. Les sorciers repartirent chez eux, avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain où ils passeraient la journée et la nuit à la plage. Barbecue et bain de minuit était au programme. Lily s'endormit comme une masse, le corps dégoulinant d'eau de James en tête.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain matin, Lily fut debout à huit heures. Elle resta allongée quelques instants repensant aux événement de la veille. Quand, elle sentit son ventre se contracter à la vision du corps bronzé de James, elle se décida à aller prendre une douche… bien froide ! Elle passa un short bleu marin et un débardeur blanc sur son maillot de bain et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Les Maraudeurs n'arrivèrent qu'à onze heures, en short et torse nu, leur balais à la main. Inutile de préciser que les filles avaient abondamment bavé devant ce spectacle ravageur ! Ils se rendirent en voiture à la plage et passèrent une agréable journée à paresser au soleil, jouer au ballon, nager, faire des batailles d'eau, pique-niquer à l'ombre des palmiers.

Comme a son accoutume, Juliette fit tout pour attirer l'attention de James, mais ses efforts furent vain. Il lui accordait à peine un regard. A ce stade là, Lily en vint _presque_ à prendre sa cousine en pitié, alors même qu'une délicieuse satisfaction coulait dans ses veines. Il était jouissif de voir Juliette goûter aux affres de l'échec. Mais, il était agaçant de voir qu'elle ne se décourageait pas pour autant. Plus James ignorait ses avances, et plus elle semblait décidée à leur faire succomber. Elle lui rappelait l'attitude de James quand il lui demandait tous les jours de sortir avec lui.

Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il goutte un peu à l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant des années… tant qu'il ne succombait pas au charme ravageur de sa cousine, bien sûr ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Non mais oh, James était sa chasse gardée !

Lily sursauta à cette pensée. Depuis quand elle considérait James Potter comme sa chasse gardée ? Déconcertée, la jeune fille fixa le Maraudeur comme si la réponse à sa question se trouvait dans ses traits harmonieux. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas le ballon qui fusa vers elle.

« Lily, attention ! » s'écria les autres.

Tout se passa très vite. La jeune fille poussa un cri en se sentant entraînée vers le sol. Elle atterrit sur quelque chose de chaud, de dure mais doux à la fois, qui n'était sûrement pas le sable. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle se redressa un peu pour constater qu'elle était dans les bras de James. Celui-ci était étendu sous elle et lui avait évité de se prendre le ballon en pleine poire tout en amortissant sa chute pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Tant attention troubla au plus au point Lily. Sans parler de son corps pressé contre le sien qui augmentait dangereusement la température corporelle de la jeune fille.

« Ca va ? » demanda Jason, agenouillé près d'eux, les autres les encerclant.

Lily revint sur terre et se leva, déchargeant le sorcier de son poids. James se redressa en grimace. Apparemment il s'était fait mal en tombant.

« Laisse-moi regarder. » dit Jason en examinant l'épaule de James. « Hum… tu te l'es déboîté. » diagnostiqua-t-il avec une grimace. « On va remettre tout ça en place. » fit-il d'un ton badin.

James acquiesça en serrant des dents. Sirius et Remus le tenaient alors que Jason lui réemboîta l'épaule. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer alors que le Maraudeurs contracta des mâchoires sous la douleur. Quand ce fut fini et que James constata en quelque moulinet de bras que tout allait bien, elle ne put réprimer un soupir soulagé.

« Lily, tu devrais faire un massage à James pour le remercier de t'avoir sauver d'un redoutable boulet de canon digne d'un cognard. » suggéra Sirius, un sourire au coin.

A cette remarque, la rouquine se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remercié son sauveur. Se fustigeant mentalement, elle posa une main hésitante sur le bras de James. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et elle crut suffoquer sous ses yeux chocolat si intenses. Elle déglutit.

« Je… hum, merci. » bredouilla-t-elle, se sentant rougir stupidement.

« De rien. » dit simplement James en essayant de se relever.

Mais Lily ne le laissa pas faire. D'un geste ferme, elle l'obligea à se rasseoir et se positionna derrière lui, les joues en feu et évitant soigneusement le regard des autres.

« Pour une fois Sirius a eu une bonne idée. Je vais te faire un massage. » murmura-t-elle alors que Sirius s'indignait (« Comment ça pour une fois ? J'ai toujours d'excellentes idées ! »).

James se raidit. La jeune fille fusilla ses cousins du regard qui se marraient fort peu discrètement.

« Tu n'es pas obligée. » protesta-t-il calmement.

« Je sais. » dit simplement Lily.

James la regarda un instant par dessus son épaule. Puis, il lui adressa un sourire.

« Alors, ne te prive pas, surtout ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil. « Je me remets avec joie entre tes mains… »

Il tourna la tête, lui exposant son dos ferme. Troublée, Lily faillit revenir sur sa proposition. La seule idée de poser sur ses épaules la perturbait. Qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué d'écouter Sirius ! Mais elle ne voyait pas comme se raviser sans se ridiculiser.

Elle vit les autres s'éloigner de manière plus ou moins subtile pour les laisser seuls. Seule Juliette, qui n'avait pas l'air très contente, eut besoin de l'aide de ses frères, pour s'éloigner. Elle leur en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir des spectateurs.

« Vas-y, je t'en prie ! On dirait que tu as peur ! » lança James à Lily qui restait figée, comme paralysée par l'appréhension.

Ces mots la galvanisèrent. Elle se ressaisit, soucieuse de lui cacher son trouble et de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait certainement pas peur de lui. Elle avança alors les mains vers ses épaules, résistant à l'envie de le caresser au passage les mèches folles qui lui tombaient sur la nuque. D'un geste rendu maladroit par la nervosité, elle commença de le masser. Une émotion soudaine l'envahit quand elle effleura sa peau souple et douce, quand elle sentit sa chaleur et respira son essence enivrante. Oh Merlin !

Elle tenta de se vider la tête des images pour le moins indécentes que lui envoyait son bureau des Fantasmes. Non elle n'allait pas lécher le creux de son cou. Non elle n'allait pas mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Non elle n'allait pas parsemer son épaule de brûlants baisers. Stop !

Reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même, elle exerça des pressions sur ses épaules, avec des gestes plus précis et efficaces. Abandonné, il se laissait faire, et elle sentit bientôt ses muscles raidis se détendre peu à peu. Elle fit courir ses doigts les long de son dos, tout en le massant doucement. Arrivée à sa chute de rein, elle remonta lentement jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas conscience à quel point ses gestes étaient langoureux, ressemblant presque à des caresses. Elle refit l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement détendu. Quand, au bout de quelques minutes, Lily arrêta, il lui adressa un sourire de gratitude.

« Je n'aurais jamais rêvé avoir un jour une masseuse personnelle. » déclara-t-il, espiègle. « Et quelle masseuse… » ajouta-il sa voix soudain un peu plus basse et une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

Lily eut un petit rire qui cacha mal sa gêne. Cette séance de massage la déstabilisait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se rendait compte que James avait un pouvoir très dangereux sur ses sens et cela l'effrayait.

« Merci. » bredouilla-t-elle, en baissant les yeux pour qu'il ne lise pas son trouble dans ses yeux si expressifs.

De ce fait, elle ne vit pas le regard brûlant que James posait sur elle. Par contre, elle vit une chose bien plus explicite du désir qu'il avait d'elle. En effet, le maillot de bain bien moulant qui avantageait si admirablement ses fesses et sa chute de rein, ne cachait en rien la grosse bosse qui le déformait à l'heure actuelle. Lily avait peur de bien comprendre ce qui gonflait ainsi le tissu noir. Elle redressa aussitôt la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme, les joues en feu et les yeux écarquillés. James soutint son regard sans sourciller, assumant parfaitement son état.

« Euh… je… tu… nous… » balbutia Lily, désemparée.

James haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

« Et oui ! Nous, les hommes, ne pouvons vous cacher grand chose. » laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton d'autodérision plein de sous-entendu. « Je crois que je vais faire un petit plongeon, moi. Merci encore pour le massage. » ajouta-t-il en se levant d'un mouvement souple. « C'était très… détendant ! » ironisa-t-il.

Lily rougit encore plus alors que son cœur battait plus vite. Elle le suivit du regard, se retenant de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Chez les femmes s'étaient peut-être moins visible, mais n'empêche que c'était tout aussi gênant et déconcertant ! Elle devrait peut-être aller piquer une tête, elle aussi ? Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de sa trompeur, elle eut un large sourire que Annabelle qualifia de niais dès qu'elle le vit. Elle s'en fichait, elle avait la preuve maintenant que James Potter la désirait.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le soir, ils mangèrent à la lumière d'un feu de camp, de la viande grillée aux barbecues. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être pour les moldus, les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais participé à un barbecue. Sirius faillit se brûler en s'approchant trop près du feu pour voir comment ça marchait. Heureusement, Jason veillait.

A minuit, alors que le clair de lune posait sa lumière bleutée sur la terre, ils allèrent se baigner. Comme toujours dans l'eau elle se sentait libre. Elle avait l'impression que dans cette immense étendue sombre et mystérieuse, elle était toute puissante.

Quelques oiseaux volaient encore dans la nuit, poussant des cris stridents, alors que les récifs de corail qui protégeaient la baie brillaient comme des pierres précieuses sous la douce clarté de la lune. Ce magnifique spectacle éblouit la jeune fille qui en resta figé d'admiration un instant. Puis, elle s'élança dans un crawl rapide et fluide, suivant les autres qui nageaient déjà au loin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près aux bastions de corail, ils firent demi tour. Lily avait fait la moitié du chemin lorsqu'une crampe fulgurante la prit dans le pieds gauche, la stoppant nette. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et but la tasse. Affolée, elle fit des efforts frénétiques pour se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, tout en essayant de se masser le mollet de sa main. Mais rien à faire : elle avait l'impression que sa jambe était prise dans un étau.

L'horrible pensée qu'elle allait mourir noyée la paralysa un instant. Buvant à nouveau la tasse, elle se redressa d'un battement de jambe désespérée qui lui meurtrit entre plus le mollet. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de se déchirer un muscle. Pleurant de douleur et de peur, elle battait furieusement des bras pour sortir sa tête de l'eau. Mais une grosse vague l'entraîna vers le fond.

Suffocant, elle crut sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'une lumière rouge l'entoura. Elle se sentit d'un coup tirer vers la surface par une main invisible. Flottant lentement au dessus de l'eau noir et menaçant, elle crachotait le liquide salé qu'elle avait avalé, les yeux brûlant. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et de solide l'entourait et se rendit compte que c'étaient les bras de James. Celui-ci était d'une pâleur extrême et la fixait comme si elle allait trépasser d'une minute à l'autre.

« Lily, ça va ! » s'inquiéta James.

La respiration sifflante et grelottante de froid, elle était en état de choc et ne put lui répondre. Elle tremblait violemment et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues se mêlant à l'eau salée.

« Calme-toi, nous serons bientôt sur la terre ferme. » la rassura James en la serra un peu plus contre lui.

A nouveau, elle fut enveloppée dans une lumière rouge et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était assise sur le sable, ses compagnons l'entourant de sollicitude. Trop éprouvée pour demander des explications à James, elle se laissa dorloter dans une semi trompeur. Elle fixa avec peur et colère l'océan sombre qui avait failli l'engloutir à jamais. Il ne lui paraissait plus aussi accueillant d'un coup.

Elle détourna le regard vers son sauveur. Celui-ci la regarda avec anxiété, les yeux bien sombres. Cela faisait deux fois dans une même journée que James venait à son secours. Elle ne put d'empêcher de rougir en repensant à la séance de massage et sur tout à sa troublante découverte après. Mais comment pouvait-elle penser à ce genre de choses à un moment pareil ! Elle était folle !

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui prit précautionneusement sa jambe gauche, l'étendit sur ses genoux, et la massa doucement pour en défaire la raideur. La jeune fille voulut protester, mais les mains magiques de James abattirent ses réticences.

Avec soulagement, Lily sentit la douleur partir peu à peu. Par contre, elle était très troublée par les mains de James pétrissaient sa peau. Ses doigts frais courraient le long de sa jambe avec une lenteur torturant et apaisante à la fois, lui donnant la chair de poule. A certain moment, elle avait plus l'impression qu'il la caressait qu'il ne lui faisait un massage. Comme quand il passait doucement la main au creux de son genou. C'était huuumm ! A donner des bouffées de chaleur ! Elle comprenait mieux maintenant ce qu'avait du éprouver le sorcier, tout à l'heure.

Elle sentait sa peau la picoter là où passaient les doigts du Maraudeur, pour ensuite la brûler. Quand il remonta le long de sa cuisse, Lily retint son souffle et ses yeux croisèrent, s'accrochèrent à ceux de James. Comme prisonnière de ses yeux de braise, elle ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement. Un étrange courant magnétique parut se créer entre eux. James se pencha…

« Hum, hum ! » fit une Juliette furieuse et verte de jalousie.

Le charme fut rompu. Lily détourna le regard, mortifiée que les autres aient assisté à cette étrange scène. Mais elle sentait encore peser sur elle l'intense regard de James. Il cessa de lui masser la jambe et tourna la tête vers Juliette, pas plus gêné que ça.

« Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre cette charmante scène, mais Son altesse Sérénissime a décidé que sa petite Poids Plume avait eu suffisamment d'émotion pour la soirée. Nous rentrons, donc. » siffla-t-elle avec aigreur.

Lily n'accorda pas un regard au visage crispé de rage de sa cousine. Elle se tourna vers Jason qui pliait une couverture.

« Mais je croyais qu'on devait passer la nuit ici ! » s'exclama Lily d'une voix encore éraillée.

« Après le choc que tu viens d'avoir, tu seras mieux dans ton lit, Poids Plume. » déclara Jason.

« Mais… » voulut protester Lily.

« Pas de discussion ! » l'interrompit son cousin avec autorité.

Elle ne protesta pas plus. D'un, il était impossible que faire changer d'avis à Jason lorsqu'il employait ce ton. De deux, il avait raison, elle ne pourrait jamais passer une bonne nuit avec le bruit des vagues juste à proximité.

Pendant que les autres s'affairaient à ranger leurs effets, Annabelle resta avec Lily qu'elle entoura de mille attentions qui finirent par agacer la jeune fille. Lorsque Jason insista pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture, elle vit rouge. D'accord, elle avait failli se noyer, mais elle n'était pas devenue impotente, pour autant ! Sourd à ses protestations, son cousin la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le véhicule, suivit des autres.

Une fois à la villa, ils entrèrent le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller les parents. Son cousin proposa aux Maraudeurs de passer la nuit chez eux, arguant qu'il était tard et qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour prendre leurs balais. Ceux-ci acceptèrent après un moment de concertation. Après avoir confortablement installé Lily dans son lit et avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, Jason sortit et éteignit la lumière.

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Lily eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle était encore sous le choc de sa mésaventure. Et puis surtout, son esprit était obnubilé par ce qui s'était passé avec James sur la plage. Elle était sûre que sans l'interruption de Juliette, il l'aurait embrassée. Et ce qui l'a déstabilisée encore plus, c'était qu'elle était certaine qu'elle aurait répondu à son baiser avec ferveur. En tout ça, maintenant, elle était sûre qu'elle intéressait James. Mais voulait-il toujours sortir avec elle ? N'est-ce pas une simple amourette de vacances ?

* * *

**Merci à :** ma petite **Miliana** (Vive les filles au pouvoir, too ! lol Hors sujet ? A propos de quoi ?), **Vanou**, **Tiffany Shin** (Merci de compatir à ma douleur ! J'adore le net, mais c'est vraiment chiant parfois), **Rajhna**, **Marissa Parker**, **Lyranna**, **Ange de un Cisme **(moi, la trad, ça avant pas de masse, je dirais même que ça stague… enfin faite j'en suis toujours à la 1er phrase du 1er chap -- pathétique, non ?... pas de pov James, c'est que du Lily, dsl)), **Hermy Skywalker** (Bonnes vacances ! Moi aussi je pars après-demain ! Youpi !), **Lilou the Phoenix, Thealie** (héhé, j'aime casser le mythe du Sirius enjoué toujours près à sortir une connerie, nyark… oui pov Lily, enfin je compatis pas trop à sa douleur toute de même, quand on sait ce qu'elle va gagner à la fin)**, Cath, Likyboy's, Amy Keira, Lady Lyanna, Angelinadelacour**, **Stardust** (J'avoue honteusement que je ne me relis pas, c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de faute, faut que j'envoie les chap à ma béta pour qu'elle me les corrige), **Ptitlaby** (la scène R n'était pas prévu au départ, mais Mili, étant une obsédée, a tellement insisté que je n'ai pas pu lui dire non, voilà pourquoi j'ai du la rajouter, mais elle est minable selon, enfin Mili l'aime bien, c'est l'essentiel), **Fitz of Amber**, **Lenyka**, **Queudver** (j'adore ton pseudo ! lol), **Susy** **Bones** (ah ? tu as eu des problèmes de compréhension au début ? tiens, faudra que je relise pour voir si je me suis pas loupée quelque par, ça m'arrive souvent ), **Ccilia** (Merci, merci beaucoup même ! C'est sûr qu'avec un auteur comme moi, elle va en voir des vertes et des pas mûrs, la pov Lily ! lol mais comme tu dis, c'est peut-être le hasard qui fait bien les choses ! lol), 


	5. Chapter 4 et 5

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Dédicace : à ma petite Mili, qui aura 18 ans le 31 juillet.**

**Note :** Bonjour ! ben finalement je vous mets les 2 derniers chap aujourd'hui. J'aurais pas le temps demain. J'ai pas le temps de répondre au review, mais je le ferais la semaine prochaine, quand je rentrerais de Lyon. Bisou

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bonnes Vacances !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

Un soir, ils prirent la navette pour aller à Honolulu. Après avoir dîné dans un chic restaurant, ils se promenaient depuis un petit moment, profitant du clair de lune et de la douce température du soir. Ils débouchèrent devant une petite fête foraine, tout étincelante de lumières, pleine de rires et de bruit.

Ils achetèrent des petites bouteilles de coca-cola et se promenèrent en buvant avec une paille. La lumière des lanternes faisait briller les torses nus, la musique était païenne et entraînante. Des torches brûlaient au sommet des poteaux sous lequel se glissaient avec souplesse des garçons et des filles, leurs dents blanches étincelants dans les visages caramel. Lily eut l'impression qu'elle était rentrée dans un autre monde. Émerveillée, elle dévorait chaque décor et personne avec avidité.

Dans un enclos, des vahinés faisaient une démonstration de danse traditionnelle. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour voir le spectacle. Les balancements de hanche des jeunes femmes semblèrent fasciner les garçons. James n'était pas en reste. Grrrr !

« Ne regarde que moi ! » aurait voulu crier Lily à James.

Annabelle les entraîna vite loin de ce lieu de perdition, devant la mine assombrie de sa cousine. Ils déambulèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Un moment, ils passèrent devant la tente d'une diseuse de bonne aventure. Des filles y entraient ou en sortaient avec des petits gloussements aigus qui firent lever les yeux au ciel à Black.

« Vous voulez vous faire lire la bonne aventure, les filles ? » demanda Jason, un brin ironique.

Il savait bien que ses sœurs et sa cousine ne croyaient absolument pas à toutes ces inepties. Lily se souviendrait toujours du jour au ce timbré de Bô Ehmien, le professeur de Divination, lui avait sauté dessus dans un couloir de Poudlard en lui assurant d'un jour elle traverserait les océan avec un grand homme brun. Elle avait plus été traumatisée par l'attaque du cingle qu'émerveillée par sa prédiction. Depuis, elle vouait une haine presque virale pour le professeur et la matière qu'il enseignait.

« Quoi ? Vous aviez peur qu'elle ne vous prédise de mauvaises choses ? » railla Sirius.

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit Annabelle. « C'est juste qu'on ne croit pas à toutes ces bêtises. »

Au même moment, le rideau de la tente s'écarta et une femme apparut, coiffée d'un mandras multicolore. Elle était grande et maigre et ses yeux pénétrants luisaient dans un réseau de rides.

« Venez donc, doudou. » dit-elle pour Lily en évaluant rapidement leurs vêtements coûteux. « Laissez Mamma Fae te lire dans la main. »

« Non merci. » dit un peu trop sèchement Lily. « Je ne crois pas à ces sornettes. De plus, j'ai déjà entendu parler du grand brun que je vais rencontrer. »

La diseuse de bonne aventure – le charlatan oui ! – examina la rouquine et jeta un coup d'œil vers James. Ils échangèrent un long regard. Lily eut étrangement l'impression qu'ils entretenaient une longue conversation. Puis James hocha des épaules et Mamma Fae revint vers Lily. La pythonisse éclata d'un rire qui fit danser ses les grands anneaux d'or de ses oreilles.

« Toujours le même ! » ricana-t-elle. Puis s'adressant à Lily, elle jeta : « Tu as déjà rencontré cet homme, ma jolie. Mais prend bien garde, car si tu te laisses consumer, ton destin sera lié au sien pour toujours. Et ce toujours est très court… »

Sur ce, le rideau retomba.

« N'importe quoi ! » siffla Lily, rageusement. Non mais pour qui se prenait cette escroc ?

« Et bien au moins, ça change du beau brun ténébreux qui fera palpiter ton petit cœur ! » railla Jason.

« James, tu connais cette femme ? » demanda Sirius, curieux.

Lily reporta aussitôt son attention sur le brun.

« Absolument pas. » dit catégoriquement le Maraudeur, avant de repartir sans se soucier s'ils le suivaient.

Sirius et Remus se lancèrent un coup d'œil entendu avant de lui emboîter le pas. Qu'est-ce que signifiait cet échange ? James avait-il mentit ?

Devant la moue boudeuse de Lily, ils préfèrent s'éloigner de la fête. Ils flânèrent encore un petit moment, avant de reprendre la navette pour la villa. Ce soir-là, Lily s'endormit, les mots de la diseuse de bonne aventure résonnant dans ses oreilles et une étrange lumière verte très froide la glaçant.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Trois jours plus tard, ils retournèrent à Hawaï, mais cette fois-ci, ils allèrent sur l'île de Maui, pour le carnaval. Ils débarquèrent sur le port vers dix heures et constatèrent que s'était déjà l'effervescence. Le peuple envahissait les rues étroites, certains déjà déguisés, d'autres en costumes blancs amidonnés et robes de coton multicolores.

Le soleil brillait sur les visages noirs, caramel ou blancs. Les courtes nattes des petites filles dansaient autour de leurs adorables petites bouilles joyeuses, et les petits garçons couraient en tous sens avec des ballons en formes de canards, de clowns, d'animaux en tous genres.

Les riches comme les pauvres étaient mélangés pour festoyer ensemble sans les barrières du rang social ou de la couleur de la peau. Tous discutaient entre eux en attendant le défilé des chars fleuris – dont celui de la reine du carnaval –, les danseuses en habits traditionnels, les acrobates, les joueurs de tam-tam, etc. Les rires et les cris montaient vers le ciel comme un remerciement pour quelconque dieu.

Surexcitée, Lily regardait par tout autour d'elle, s'enfonçant dans la foule sans même vérifier si les autres la suivait. Résultat des cours, ils faillirent la perte plusieurs. A force de poser les yeux partout sauf devant elle, elle finit par percuter quelqu'un et se serait rétamée par terre si deux bras solides ne l'avaient pas aussitôt secouru.

Trop enthousiaste pour se rendre compte que James la serrait contre lui, elle tourna vers lui un visage lumineux, les yeux pétillants et le sourire étincelant. Elle avait l'air d'une gamine, avec ses longs cheveux flamboyant attachés en queue de cheval et ses joues roses. James la fixa bizarrement pendant un instant ce qui mit Lily mal à l'aise. Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle était plaquée contre lui et se dégagea, troublée. Elle le remercia pour son aide, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

Agacé par ses gamineries, Jason la menaça de l'attacher en laisse si elle ne se tenait pas tranquille.

« Essaye seulement et tu le regretteras ! » siffla Lily.

« Ah oui ? Et est-ce que tu me feras, Poids Plume ? » railla son cousin.

Pour couper cours à leur joute, les autres décidèrent que James tiendrait Lily par la main, évitant aussi tout risque de séparation avec le groupe.

« Je suis pas une gamine ! » protesta vivement Lily tant de colère que d'émoi.

La seule idée que James et elle puissent se promener, main dans la main comme des amoureux, provoqua moult contractions dans son ventre.

« Alors, arrête de te comporter comme tel. » rétorqua Conor.

James ne voyant aucun inconvénient à lui donner la main, Lily fut seule contre tous. Enfin, elle eut le soutient de Juliette, mais on allait dire que cela comptait pour du beurre. Quand James lui prit la main d'autorité, elle ne protesta plus et savoura. Lily sentit son cœur battre plus vite alors que la main chaude de James enveloppait la sienne. Comme s'il avait perçu son émoi (_Merlin m'en préserve !_), le Maraudeur lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe. Elle lui rendit un sourire un peu crispé, gênée. Du coin de l'œil, la rouquine vit Juliette lui lancer un regard vénéneux. Et toc !

« J'entends les tambours ! Le carnaval a commencé ! Vite, trouvons-nous une place de choix ! » s'exclama soudain Lily en entraînant James à sa suite.

« James n'était pas sensé réfréner l'enthousiasme de notre Poids Plume ? » marmonna Jason en se dépêchant de les suivre.

Ils trouvèrent des places tout devant et regardèrent, comme tout le monde, vers la droite où les festivité devait commencer. Des remous se produisirent dans la foule, alors que les roulements des tambours se rapprochaient. Bientôt, des dragons apparurent, se balançant au-dessus d'un char sur lequel un moulin à sucre en miniature dégageait une fumée blanche. Un autre char où des 'immigrants' en costumes d'autrefois dansaient autour d'un énorme chaudron à sucre, le suivait.

Des rires fusèrent, puis ce furent des acclamations quand surgit un nouveau char plein de jolies filles nichées parmi une profusion de fleurs tropicales. Les grands satyres noirs – rien avoir avec les bestioles assoiffées de sexe qui peuplaient le monde magique – suivaient, en brandissant leurs filets à crevettes et tridents avec lesquels ils accrochaient les gens pour leur sourire une aumône en échange de leur libération. Lily se fit prendre et James jeta une poignée de pièces dans le filet du satyre.

« T'as acheté cette fille, missié ! » cria une voix joyeuse.

Par jeu, le Maraudeur jeta la rouquine sur son épaule. Lily fut parcourue par une familière sensation qui la fit mollir. Le cœur battant, prise d'une curieuse panique, rouge d'embarras, elle gigota dans tous les sens.

« Pose-moi par terre ! » ordonna-t-elle quelque peu froidement. « Tout le monde nous regarde ! »

Avec un grand rire que Lily n'avait plus entendu depuis de longs mois, il la laissa glisser le long de son corps jusqu'au sol. Dire que la jeune fille était dans tous ses états de sentir le corps ferme de James contre elle, était un euphémisme. Leur regard se croisèrent, se soudèrent un instant, provoquant des battements désordonnés au cœur de Lily. Ce fut James qui rompit le contact.

« Un peu de tenue, esclave, sinon je t'achète pas d'ananas ! » lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Un marchant ambulant en vendait, des grands fruits dorés couronnés d'un plumet vert. Les garçons en achetèrent et les fit couper en quatre. James lui tendit sa part et jamais fruit n'avait paru aussi délicieux à Lily. Rien n'aurait pu entamer sa bonne humeur à ce moment. Elle sentait bien des ondes négatives provenir du côté de Juliette, mais elle n'en avait cru.

La cavalcade continua de défiler dans les rues aux balcons débordant de fleurs et de curieux. Des serpentins et des confettis pleuvaient sur la foule. Les cheveux de jeunes gens en étaient recouverts, tandis qu'ils se laissaient emportés par le peuple joyeux.

Au bout d'un moment, Jason les entraîna sous une large porte cochère, pour reprendre leur souffle. Le tumulte et la musique s'éloignèrent. Lily, échevelée, poussiéreuse, enguirlandée de serpentins, s'adossa au battant avec Annabelle.

« C'est fou ! Ils sont tous fous ! » s'exclama sa cousine en riant.

« Mais tu n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde, avoue ! » railla Conor, en accroupissant contre le mur.

« Laisse-moi te délirer, Lily. » proposa galamment James.

Amusé, ses yeux chocolat brillant, le Maraudeur dévida les serpentins et fit tomber les confettis de ses épaules et de ses cheveux, alors que Sirius en faisait de même pour Annabelle, sous les regards blasés (Remus), moqueurs (Jason et Conor) ou meurtriers (Juliette) des autres. Voyant que Juliette n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être ainsi laissé pour compte, Remus lui proposa son aide. Elle accepta du bout des lèvres, la tête haute, telle une reine. Ses frères eurent du mal à cacher leurs sourires peu compatissants.

Lily était bien trop occupé à dompter les battements frénétiques de son cœur que causaient les mains de James sur elle, pour se préoccuper de la dignité offensée de sa détestable cousine. Elle le contempla sous ses cils baissés se souvenant que la reine du carnaval – une superbe jeune fille de leur âge – lui avait jeté une fleur de son bouquet. Il avait cueillie le présent au vol et un sourire avait éclairé la frimousse espiègle de la reine.

Un visage en forme de cœur, laiteux et à peine teinté de café, des yeux dorés comme le miel, une bouche comme les fleurs écarlates. Lily se sentit en proie aux flammes de la jalousie. Elle se demandait si James la connaissait. C'était peu probable, mais la logique semblait l'avoir quitté.

« Où est la fleur que la reine du carnaval a daigné te lancer ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

« Il l'a piqué dans la natte d'une fillette. Pourquoi ? Jalouse ? » railla Sirius.

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! » marmonna Lily dans sa barbe. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il, celui-là ?

Les regards entendus que lui jetèrent Annabelle, Jason et Conor, lui prouvèrent qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas dupes. Tant que James l'était, c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Et il l'était, n'est-ce pas ? Pour s'en assurer, elle lui coula un regard de biais, mais rien dans son visage impassible ne la renseigna.

Sous l'impulsion de Sirius, ils décidèrent de faire un pique nique sur la plage. Tout le monde était au carnaval et ils eurent la plage pour eux tout seuls. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à se dégoter un coin tranquille, loin des éventuels regards indiscrets. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un grand rocher auquel s'accrochaient des algues. Ils s'empressèrent de se déshabiller, portant leurs maillots de bain sur eux.

Lily avait opté pour un bikini noir qui mettait sa peau laiteuse en valeur. Elle en fut contente lorsqu'elle surpris le regard appréciateur de James posé sur elle. Juliette s'empressa de monopoliser l'attention du jeune homme en exhibant ses seins haut perchés que son minuscule bikini révélé. C'était même à se demander à quoi il servait tant il cachait peu de chose !

Furieuse, Lily se précipita vers la mer. Jason et Conor la suivirent en poussant des cris de guerre. Les autres leur emboîtèrent le pas de manière plus modérés. Lily poussa un cri aigu quand Jason l'attrapa et la souleva entre ses bras. Malgré ses protestations, il la jeta dans l'eau limpide de la mer. Une eau claire comme du cristal vert, chaude à la surface, fraîche en profondeur.

La mer la submergea un instant avant de la laisser remonter, haletante, à la surface. Son cousin nageait en rond autour d'elle, souple et luisant comme un grand poison. Poussant un cri rageur, Lily l'éclaboussa furieusement. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour qu'une bataille touché-coulé débute. S'esclaffant et hurlant comme des enfants, ils s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser ou à se noyer. Lily but au moins cinq fois la tasse.

Lily sortit de l'eau au bout d'un moment, rejoignant Annabelle et Juliette qui avaient abandonné depuis longtemps la bataille face aux brutes épaisses qui les accompagnaient. La rouquine poussa un soupir d'aise, en secouant la tête comme un jeune chien. Elle se laissa tomber à côté d'Annabelle, savourant la tiédeur du sable sous sa peau. Juliette était allongée un peu plus loin, au soleil, des lunettes noires perchées sur son nez, la peau luisante de crème bronzante.

Les orteils enfoncés dans le sable chaud, la tête coiffée de son chapeau de paille, Lily se sentait divinement bien. Annabelle et elle papotèrent tout en regardant avec un sourire amusé les garçons se mesurer au crawl.

« Les hommes et leurs besoins de compétition, alors ! » railla la rouquine.

« C'est toi qui parle ? Avec Juliette, c'est la guerre pour avoir James ! » se moqua Annabelle.

« N'importe quoi ! » nia Lily, sans grande conviction.

Annabelle leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'insista pas, ce qui mit tout de suite Lily sur ses gardes. Elle eut raison car tout au long de leur conversation, sa cousine la taquina impitoyablement sur les œillades énamourés qu'elle jetait à James et les plaques rouges qui inondaient ses joues dès qu'ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre. Lily finit par bouder dans son coin sous les ricanements de truie égorgée d'Annabelle.

Les garçons sortirent enfin de l'eau, les corps ruisselants. Lily retint son souffle en détaillant le torse finement musclé de James et sa peau dorée.

« Arrête de baver, Lily ! Tu en viens au même stade que Juju ! » railla Annabelle.

« Tu peux parler ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de loucher sur Sirius ! » répliqua Lily, vexée.

« Mais moi, je ne m'en cache pas. » souligna sa cousine.

Pour la punir, Lily lui jeta du sable.

« Elle est bonne. » souffla James, rejetant la tête en arrière, comme pour boire avidement le soleil.

Lily le contempla à la dérobée, fascinée par son profile parfait. Un coup de coude dans les côtés qui la fit glapir, la rappela à l'ordre. Elle fusilla une Annabelle angélique du regard, tentant de ne pas rougir sous les yeux perplexes des autres. Finalement les garçons haussèrent des épaules l'air de dire : « C'est normal, c'est une fille ! »

Ils pique-niquèrent de poulet rôti, de tomates, de noix de coco, de tranches de pastèque et d'une tarte au citron, dans des assiettes en carton. Le tout accompagné de jus de fruit. Installés sur une large couverture, les uns à plats ventre ou sur les côtés, les autres assis en tailleur, ils se régalèrent de ces mets. Alors que les garçons s'esclaffèrent des blagues sur les blondes de Jason, Annabelle contre-attaqua avec des blagues sur les hommes.

Lily n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie. Son cousin en sortit vainqueur, mais la rouquine nota soigneusement quelques blagues sur les hommes pour les partager avec ses camarades de classe. Du style :

- Quelle était la différence entre un homme et une prison ?

Dans une prison, il y avait des cellules grises.

- Comment appelait-on un homme qui avait perdu son intelligence ?

Un veuf.

- Pourquoi Dieu avait-il crée l'homme ?

Parce qu'un vibromasseur ne savait pas tondre le gazon.

- Pourquoi les hommes portaient-ils la cravate ?

Ca avait l'air moins con qu'une laisse.

- Qu'est-ce que les ovnis et les hommes intelligents avaient en commun ?

Tout le monde en parlait mais personne n'en avait jamais vus.

- Quelle était la différence entre un homme et une tempête de neige ?

Aucune. On ne savait jamais combien de centimètre il allait y avoir et combien de temps ça allait durer.

Autant préciser que les garçons avaient été offensés dans leur amour propre d'homme en puissance. Le plus drôle s'était la mine choquée de Jason et Conor qui n'aurait jamais cru que leur si sage sœurette était capable de sortir de telles « obscénités », selon eux. Ou encore l'air embarrassé des Maraudeurs quand ils ne comprenaient pas la blague, à cause de mots inconnus (l'explication sur les vibromasseurs avait été hilarante ! Sirius avait fixé Annabelle comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie).

En tout cas, entendre les éclats de rire de James avait bien souvent stoppé net le cœur de Lily, avant qu'il ne reparte à cent à l'heure. Elle devait peut-être aller consulter son médecin. Ce n'était pas normal d'avoir de telles palpitations !

Elle retint son souffle quand il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, après une folle lutte contre son cousin Conor qui avait osé l'accuser de reluquer un peu trop un beau brun à sa droite. Juliette se colla aussitôt à lui tout en fusillant la jeune fille des yeux. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié que Conor et elle lui fasse renverser son verre de jus sur elle, dans leur lutte !

Pour ne pas être tentée de faire bouffé sa crème solaire à sa cousine, Lily fouilla dans la glacière à la recherche d'un boisson fraîche.

« Il n'y a plus de jus de pomme. » constata-t-elle, dépitée.

« Tu veux le mien, il est plein. » lui proposa James en lui tendant sa canette.

« Mais… et toi ? » bredouilla la jeune fille, troublée à l'idée de boire dans la même canette que lui.

« Ça ne me dérange pas d'en prendre une autre. » fit-il en haussant des épaules.

Lily accepta, le ventre contracté. Elle trouva un goût étrangement enivrant à la boisson… après les lèvres de James. C'était comme un baiser indirect… Elle était pathétique, non ? Dire qu'un an plus tôt elle envoyait James se faire prêter chez les centaures et que maintenant, elle en était réduite à s'extasier parce qu'elle buvait dans la même canette que lui… Oui, elle était pathétique !

Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer le sourire narquois d'Annabelle. Heureusement, ce cher Sirius distrait l'attention de cette dernière. Jason, Conor et Remus faisaient une partie de carte. Lily évitait soigneusement de regarder en direction de James que Juliette bombardait de question sur Poudlard pour garder son attention. A croire, qu'elle n'avait pas encore épuisé le sujet.

Assise, les bras autour de ses genoux remontés, son chapeau de paille avait basculé sur son nez, dérobant son regard aux autres. Elle profitait de la douce brise. Les alizés agitaient doucement les cimes des palmiers et les vagues se briser sur la sable en un bruit soyeux. Lily finit par s'allonger et s'endormir, bercée par le murmure de la mer et le bruissement des palmes.

Elle fut réveillée par les cris perçants de Juliette. Clignant les yeux, elle se redressa légèrement pour voir Jason balancer sa sœur comme un vulgaire sac de patate dans l'eau. Annabelle, Sirius, Conor et Remus faisaient une partie de volley ball. Nul part, elle ne vit James… et pour cause, il était juste à côté d'elle, faisant des cercles du bout de l'index sur son ventre !

Lily se figea lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte. Son regard croisa celui du jeune homme. Comme hypnotisée, elle sentit son visage se rapprocher celui-ci de James… ou bien est-ce le contraire ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Mais bientôt, elle sentit sur ses lèvres celle du Maraudeur. Elles avaient un goût de sel, comme s'il sortait de l'eau. Hermétique à tout ce qui n'était pas la bouche de James, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la langue taquine de ce dernier qui redessinait le contour de ses lèvres.

_Hum, c'est bon_, songea-t-elle, alors que la langue de James s'aventurait presque timidement dans la chaleur de sa bouche.

Elle avait déjà était embrassée auparavant, mais jamais avec une telle douceur. Elle ne protesta pas quand elle se sentit basculer en arrière, le corps chaud de James pesant sur le sien. Leur baiser s'approfondit, elle passa les bras autour de son cou…

Ce fut un choc brutal sur ses pieds qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle sursauta et s'écarta vivement de James. A ses pieds, gisait un ballon.

« Oups ! Désolé de vous déranger ! » railla Sirius en récupérant la balle.

Il s'enfuit rapidement sous le regard noir de James. Rouge d'embarras de s'être laissée embrasser ainsi en publique, Lily sauta sur ses jambes, enlevant nerveusement les grains de sable sur sa peau. Elle entendit James pousser un soupir résigné et le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit se lever.

Elle se raidit quand il posa les mains sur son dos pour la débarrasser du sable. Il avait les mains douces, un peu rugueuses. Elle frissonna alors qu'une chaleur diffuse coula dans son ventre, quand il dépoussiéra ses fesses en de langoureux frôlements. Elle frissonna à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de plus doux frôla sa nuque. Les lèvres de James. Il voulait la rendre folle ou quoi ?

« Allons rejoindre les autres. » dit le Maraudeur en lui prenant la main.

Lily savait qu'elle aurait du la lui retirait, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage… ou pas l'envie tout simplement.

Ils firent tous une partie de Volley où Lily en sortit avec quelques bleus vu qu'elle avait été la cible des débordements de Juliette. Apparemment sa tendre cousine n'avait pas apprécié la nouvelle intimité entre James et la rouquine. Mais la jeune sorcière ne fut pas en reste. Elle avait même faillit casser le nez de Juliette en lui envoyant un véritable boulet de canon en pleine figure ! Etait-il nécessaire de préciser qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès ou gaspillait-elle sa salive ?

Quand le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils remballèrent leur affaire et se dirigèrent vers le port où les attendait leur navette.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Devant le miroir, dans sa chambre, Lily contemplait une inconnue. Une inconnue toute menue, en robe de soie à paniers imprimée de fleurs, sur une multitude de jupons mousseux. Sa taille paraissait assez fine pour être encerclés par deux mains (heureusement que ce n'était qu'une impression, sinon, il y aurait de quoi s'inquiétait tout de même !). Une petite lyre dorée retenait son fichu de dentelle blanc. Son madras et les pendants d'oreilles créoles accentuaient le vert de ses yeux et la rougeur de ses lèvres frémissantes. Elle fit une petite révérence à son reflet et rit tout bas.

« Lily Evans, sans vouloir jouer les prétentieuses, tu es très jolie, ce soir ! » pouffa-t-elle.

Son cœur battit soudain. Quelle impression ferait-elle à James ? Le souvenir de leur baiser sur la plage lui mit les jambes en cotton. Elle put presque sentir la brûlure de ses lèvres sur les siennes, le son sourd de son cœur contre le sien. Elle poussa un petit soupir, la bouche tendu comme pour savourer à nouveau le baiser. Il fallait dire qu'il embrassait divinement bien. Nul doute qu'il avait du beaucoup d'entraînement pour avoir une telle dextérité.

A cette pensée, Lily se raidit. Pour un garçon aussi populaire que James, un baiser ne signifiait strictement rien. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui avait pris la main devant les autres, comme pour signaler qu'elle était à lui, qu'elle devait y voir plus que nécessaire. Ce traitant d'idiote, elle mit son masque, dernier accessoire de son costume et sortit de la chambre dans un froufrou de soie et de dentelle.

« Ma chérie, tu es ravissante ! » s'exclama sa mère, sujette à la fierté maternelle.

« Est-ce prudent de la laisser sortir comme ça ? » demanda son père, les sourcils froncés.

Lily et sa mère roulèrent des yeux d'exaspération. Pour son père, elle était toujours la petite fillette de cinq qu'il soulevait dans ses bras. Autant dire que c'était étouffant la plupart du temps !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, oncle Rob. Nous défendrons ta fille au prix de notre vie ! » assura Jason, un sourire au coin.

Il jeta un regard à James et ses lèvres s'élargirent davantage. Mais cela, Lily ne le vit pas car elle était trop occupée à ne pas baver devant le torse doré que dévoilait honteusement le costume de pirate de James. Un bandeau rouge dans ses cheveux en bataille, une boucle dorée pendant à son oreille gauche, ses yeux chocolat soulignés d'un crayon noir et un sourire canaille aux lèvre, il était tout simplement irrésistible. Sans parler bien sûr de sa peau à l'air si doux et de son pantalon noir lui arrivant aux mi-mollets qui moulait parfaitement ses cuisses.

_Huuuuuuummmmm ! Ne pas baver ! Surtout ne pas baver !_

Pour s'aider dans sa résolution, elle détourna le regard au prix d'un visible effort pour contempler les autres. Sirius était déguisé esclave, pantalon blanc sale et déchiré, torse nu, chaîne aux pieds, cheveux mi long mal coiffée retombant sur ses yeux de braise (Nul doute que Annabelle allait craquer !). Remus était un parfait Arlequin, son loup écarlate lui donnait un air de démon qui faisait réellement peur. On aurait pu confondre Jason avec le Capitane Crochet. Quand à Conor, il était déguisé en…

« Tu es déguisé en quoi exactement, Conor ? » demanda la jeune fille, perplexe.

« En moi. Ça ne se voit pas ? » répondit son cousin avec flegme.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! » soupira Lily, blasée.

Ils ne restaient donc plus que Annabelle, Pétunia et Juliette. Annabelle avait à peu près le même que Lily, seuls les couleurs différés, ainsi que les motifs. Le décolleté de Juliette fit grimacer ses parents. Et le panier de faux fruit que Pétunia avait sur la tête était dès plus… original !

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le bal costumé était donné dans un grand pavillon ouvert sur les jardins. Par les castes baies vitrées, on voyait tournoyer des masques sous la multitude de lanternes multicolores.

Ils y pénétrèrent avec entrain, ne souhaitant que s'amuser et passer une bonne soirée. Il y avait plusieurs pirates, mais aucun n'avait la nonchalance et la beauté canaille de James. Le cœur de Lily battit plus vite quand ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

Elle se sentit attiré contre son corps félin, tandis qu'ils tournaient follement aux rythmes de la valse. Elle eut l'impression de se fondre en lui et lui lança un regard amoureux… Amoureux ? Sa raison protesta.

_Non et non ! Ce n'est qu'un enchantement ! Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui ! Redescend sur terre, Lily ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve !_

Elle se raidit soudainement. Mais James resserra son étreinte et à partir de ce moment-là, alors qu'elle sentait son parfum l'enivrer, elle ne put plus penser à rien. La musique se tut et le charme fut rompu. James la prit par la main, mêlant leur doigt. Il la conduisit au buffet et après s'être fait de généreuses assiettes, ils rejoignirent Remus, Pétunia, Juliette, Conor et Jason, assis à une table près des portes-fenêtres. Annabelle et Sirius étaient encore sur la piste de danser.

« Bien danser ? » s'enquit Conor, moqueur.

« Tu devrais te trouver une jolie fille et allait te déhancher un peu toi aussi, gros paresseux ! » rétorqua Lily en dévorant sa pince de crabbe.

« Cannibale ! » grimaça Jason, en fixant la rouquine arracher férocement la viande du crustacé.

« J'ai faim ! » se défendit la jeune fille, embarrassée.

« Une fille qui mange de bonne appétit est délicieusement rafraîchissant comparé à celles qui picorent dans leur assiette d'habitude. » dit simplement James en s'attaquant à sa langouste.

Étrangement, Juliette se mit à engloutir son plat comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pathétique !

Annabelle et Sirius les rejoignirent, complétant leur table. Leur repas fut entrecoupé de rire et d'exclamation qui ne détinrent pas dans le brouhaha de la salle. Lily se contenta de boire du jus d'orange, contrairement aux autres qui festoyer au champagne. D'ailleurs, Juliette ne manqua pas de se moquer de son choix.

« Tu ne bois pas de champagne, Lily ? »

« Ce breuvage a la fâcheuse tendance de me faire tourner la tête à la moindre goutte. » répondit simplement la rouquine.

« C'est à tout le charme d'une boisson forte, non ? »

En prononçant ces mots, sa cousine coulissa un regard plein de sous-entendus vers James. Écoeurée, Lily se retint de lui faire bouffé par la nez son décolletée en même temps que son reste de langouste. Une fois le repas fini, Juliette entraîna James sur la piste de danse, sans laisser à celui-ci le temps de protester. Elle se colla tellement à lui, qu'on n'aurait même pas pu faire passer une feuille de papier entre eux, même par magie !

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à leur table, Lily était bouillonnante de rage. Sa cousine lui jeta un regard triomphant, en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste étudié pour attirer l'attention sur ses ongles laqués et la structure parfaite de son visage. Ne voulant pas finir à Azkaban pour crime passionnel, Lily s'efforça de distraire son esprit des lapsus fréquents de Juliette et de ses oeillades impudiques.

Elle rit en écoutant les anecdotes des Maraudeurs dans les couloirs de Poudlard… Il y avait vraiment un chien à trois têtes aux sous-sols du château ? Rien n'était moins sûr lorsqu'on connaissait les goûts étranges, pour ne pas dire totalement suicidaire, du garde chasse de l'école… elle participa âprement à un débat sur l'inégalité homme/femme (sujet aimablement lancé par Conor qui trouver leur table bien calme comparée aux autres.)

Bien que James continue à l'ignorer poliment, Juliette ne se décourageait pas. Elle déployer ses tentatives de séduction durant toute la soirée, monopolisant l'attention du jeune homme, quand celui-ci ne discutait pas avec ses amis.

Apparemment voyant que ses tentatives précédentes ne fonctionnaient pas avec James, sa cousine avait décidé d'être plus explicite, ce soir. Lily en grinçait des dents. Elle but consciencieusement son jus d'orange au lieu de le déverser sur la tête de Juliette, comme lui dictait une petite voix vengeresse.

« Un petit conseil, Lily : tu devrais marquer ton territoire, car tu as pas mal de rivales, ce soir. » lui suggéra narquoisement Jason.

Lily constata en effet que beaucoup de jeunes filles dévoraient James des yeux. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, la rouquine ne sut si elle devait rire ou pleurer quand la reine du carnaval, qui était présente dans une somptueuse robe d'époque, choisi James comme cavalier pour danser la Valse de l'impératrice.

« Une tradition typique de l'île. Ce serait une grande offense de refuser. » leur expliqua un voisin replet qui louchait outrageusement sur le décolleté de Juliette.

_Je t'en foutrais, moi, des traditions typiques de l'île ! _pesta Lily en fixait le couple évoluer gracieusement sur la piste vide.

James conduisait la valse avec assurance et autorité, tel un prince. Prétextant un soudain besoin d'air, Lily s'éclipsa, accompagnés de Annabelle et Sirius qui eux, cherchaient sûrement un coin tranquille pour se tripoter à loisir. Ils se rendirent dans le jardin et comme Lily s'en doutait, les deux jeunes gens l'abandonnèrent à un tournant, non sans être assurée qu'elle allait bien.

Bien sûr qu'elle allait bien ! Ce n'était pas parce que son cœur était lourd ou qu'elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans un mauvais rêve qu'il fallait s'inquiéter pour elle ! N'avait-elle pas l'habitude de voir une horde de chattes en chaleur entourait James, à Poudlard ? A force de l'avoir pour elle toute seule (les interventions pitoyables de Juliette ne comptaient absolument pas !), elle avait fini par oublié que des filles bien plus belles qu'elle lui courraient après.

_Minute ! **Je** ne cours pas après James ! Il ne manquerait plus ça !_ se maugréa-t-elle.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Le poids qui y pesait était trop lourd pour qu'elle se voile la face plus avant. Elle était éperdument amoureuse de James Potter. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle qui s'était toujours jurée de ne pas tomber dans ses filets, c'était réussit ! Furieuse de son propre pathétisme, elle s'enfonça dans le jardin sans un regard en arrière.

La musique se glissait entre les arbres lui rappelant le bal et gaieté, la reine du carnaval dans les bras de James. Elle savait qu'elle devrait retourner au pavillon, mais ses pas l'entraînèrent plus loin. Son masque tomba de sa main, oublié. Au bout d'un moment de marche, elle aperçut une petite pagode fleurie. C'était une minuscule gloriette contenant quelques fauteuils de jardin. Au clair de lune, elle vit les lotus à la surface d'un petit bassin.

Elle s'assit, pensive, solitaire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait, mais l'endroit l'apaisait. Les poissons rouges qui nageaient dans le bassin, faisaient frémir la surface et dansaient les fleurs blanches en un ballet fascinant.

En entendant des pas, son cœur fit un bond et elle se leva, légèrement paniquée. Une silhouette féline se profilait à l'entrée de la pagode, cachant à demi le clair de lune.

« C'est toi, Lily ? »

« Oui, James. » souffla-t-elle, soulagée et troublée.

« Qu'as-tu ? J'ai trouvé ton masque, par terre. »

Il semblait inquiet.

« Je vais parfaitement bien. »

Il fronça des sourcils.

« Je te trouve bizarre, comme si quelque chose te troublait. »

« Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. La journée a été longue et bruyante. Je crois que je vais rentrer. »

« Lily, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je te connais par cœur. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait fuir ? » insista le jeune homme, en lui saisissant le poignet.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle lui dise ? Qu'elle crevait de jalousie de le voir dans les bras d'une autre qu'elle ?

« Je n'ai pas fui ! J'ai juste eu besoin d'un peu d'air ! » protesta vivement Lily. Trop vivement pour que ce soit sincère.

James la dévisagea un instant avec une lueur au fond des yeux que la jeune fille ne sut interpréter. Puis, il la lâcha. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Sous ses yeux rendus noir par la nuit, Lily frémit, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide.

Soudain les premières fusées du feu d'artifice explosèrent, rompant le charme. Une cascade d'étoiles parut emplir le ciel. Lily saisit ce prétexte pour courir regarder dehors et James la suivit. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il entoura ses épaules de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Elle était sa prisonnière et elle se rendit compte qu'elle adorait cette idée. Cette envie de vouloir lui appartenir corps et âme. Elle poussa un faible gémissant couvert par les explosions des fusées, et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cette étreinte.

Il prit son menton entre ses mains et lui tourna la tête vers lui. Il l'embrassa alors qu'un bouquet de fusée déversait une pluie d'étoiles dans les cieux. Lily se tourna complètement vers lui et lui rendit son baiser avec une ferveur dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ferma les yeux.

Elle gémit quand sa langue vint taquiner la sienne, frémit lorsque ses mains s'aventurèrent le long de son dos pour venir se nicher au creux de ses reins. Avec un bonheur presque enfantin, elle enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure drue et soyeuse. Elle avait si souvent rêvé de faire ça.

Elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'elle sentit une main audacieuse prendre l'un de ses seins en coupe. Alors la réalité la heurta de plein fouet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Etait-elle complètement folle ? Avait-elle oublié dans les bras de qui elle était ? James Potter, Mr Moi-non-plus. Celui qui n'avait jamais dit à une seule de ses petites amies – et Merlin savait qu'il en avait eu ! – les trois petits mots tant rêvés. Pour lui, ça ne devait être qu'un flirte de vacances. Elle ne voulait pas ! Non pas comme ça !

« Ca suffit ! » s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement de son étreinte.

Haletants, ils se dévisagèrent en silence. James avait un air perdu qui faillit être la perte de Lily.

« Lily ? » souffla le Maraudeurs en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Reste où tu es ! » hurla presque la rouquine en reculant. « Je veux pas… je veux pas faire partie de cette horrible liste ! »

« Une liste ? Quelle liste ? » demanda le jeune homme, dérouté.

« CELLE DE TOUTES TES CONQUÊTES ! » rugit Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

Un silence de mort suivit cet éclat. James semblait figé par la stupeur et Lily tremblait tant qu'elle sentait ses jambes défaillir. Elle s'appuya contre une colonne et respira profondément pour retenir ses sanglots. Cependant quand il rencontra les yeux froids de James, elle ne put plus les arrêter. Elle l'avait perdu. De toute façon, avait-il vraiment été à elle un seul instant ?

Elle savait que le cœur de James n'avait jamais appartenu à personne – du moins pour les filles de Poudlard. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne disait jamais 'je t'aime' à ses conquêtes. Il ne voulait pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Ces mots-là, il les réservait pour la personne qui serait spéciale pour lui. Une personne qui saurait faire battre son cœur plus vite.

Lily savait bien qu'elle n'était pas cette personne. Comment pouvait-elle en être si sûre ? Parce que jamais James ne lui avait dit ces trois petits mots. Même en cinquième année lorsqu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il lui demande de sortir avec lui. Elle ne voulait certainement pas faire partie de celles qui avaient échoué dans la croisade du cœur de James Potter. Elle ne se contenterait pas d'une moitié de lui. Elle voulait tout ou rien. Et bien évidemment, ce serait rien.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses lèvres frémissantes.

« Alors que veux-tu, Lily ? » demanda-t-il, au bout d'un moment, d'un ton neutre, presque indifférent.

Lily ne sut que lui répondre. De toute façon sa gorge était bien trop nouée pour qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration qui ressembla étrangement à un petit cri étranglé. Le silence s'étira.

« Tu ne sais pas ? » finit par dire James, un sourcil arqué. « Alors je vais te dire ce que moi, je veux… Je veux que ton sang bouillon lorsque je souris et que ton cœur s'affole lorsque je t'embrasse. Que tu dépérisses sans moi et que tu revives par ma seule présence. Que tu sois prude avec les autres, mais impudique avec moi. Que tu ne sois belle que pour moi et soumise qu'avec moi. Que tu ne désires que moi et que tu ne sois comblée que par moi. Que je sois ta force et ta faiblesse, ton bien et ton mal, ta vie et ta mort… Je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi, que tu ne sois spéciale que pour moi… je veux que tu m'aimes… et en échange, je serais tout cela pour toi et je n'aimerais jamais que toi… »

Chacun de ces mots n'avait été qu'un murmure, comme s'il lui révélait son plus intime secret. Pourtant, ils percutèrent Lily comme s'il les lui avait hurlé.

_Je rêve… oui, ce n'est qu'un rêve…_

Elle se senti envahi d'une joie intense, presque douloureuse. La gorge nouée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, la tête lui tournant légèrement, elle tenta de lui dire à son tour son amour, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Elle s'avança alors lentement vers lui, les jambes en coton, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui donna le plus doux et le plus passionné des baisers. Elle essaya de faire passer tout son amour par ses lèvres et son étreinte. James poussa un gémissement étouffé et la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il approfondit leur baiser, tout en parcourant son corps offert de caresses.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils étaient resté là, à se dévorer la bouche, mais ce fut l'arrivée de Jason qui les décolla l'un de l'autre. Son cousin les pria de lui suivre – « Il est largement temps de rentrer. » – en leur lançant un petit sourire amusé. Les autres les attendaient devant l'entrée du pavillon et Lily eut du mal à ne pas leur tirer la langue alors qu'ils affichaient des airs entendus et de larges sourires narquois. Hébétée, Juliette fixa longuement les mains jointes des deux adolescents et leurs mines si… délicieusement ébouriffées. Puis elle pointa le nez en l'air et s'en fut, drapée dans sa dignité.

Cette nuit-là, Lily s'endormit des rêves plein la tête et les lèvres gonflées des baissers que James lui avait volé sur le palier de sa chambre, les Maraudeurs dormant à la villa.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

Une semaine plus tard, ils déambulaient dans les rues de Melahao, la ville principale de l'île entièrement sorcière de Hawaï. Seuls les sorciers connaissaient cette île dissimulée au monde moldu. Pour s'y rendre ils avaient du prendre une navette spéciale à Honolulu, du côté sorcier du port. Malgré la chaleur étouffante et le monde, ils déambulèrent longuement dans les petites rues pavées. Cela ressemblait au Chemin de Travers mais en plus exotique, bruyant, conviviale et coloré.

Lily était radieuse, les doigts entre lacés à ceux de James. Elle était d'autant plus heureuse que Juliette n'était plus là pour gâcher son plaisir. Au début de leur relation, Juliette avait tenté de les séparer avec des procédés assez objectes (du style, droguer la boisson de James pour obtenir de lui ce qu'elle voulait et se faire surprendre dans une position compromettante par Lily.). Mais le Maraudeur n'étant pas né de la dernière pluie, ne s'était jamais laissé avoir. Il retournait même certains plans diaboliques de Juliette contre elle.

Quand Juliette avait demandé à Florian Dexter de séduire Lily, James avait vu rouge. Lily n'oublierait le visage dur de son petit ami alors qu'il venait de casser la gueule à Dexter qui avait tenté d'abuser d'elle. Les garçons avaient du se mettre à quatre pour l'arrêter quand il avait voulu sortir sa baguette pour régler définitivement le compte du malappris. Il s'était calmé quand Lily s'était jeté dans ses bras pour y chercher du réconfort. Subtile stratégie pour éviter Azkaban à son vaillant petit ami. Mais James n'avait pas voulu en rester là. Il avait voulu dire deux mots à Juliette, mais devant l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de lui, Sirius et Remus avaient préférés l'emmener loin de Juliette. Déjà qu'il s'en était fallu d'un cheveux qu'il ne tut ce couarde de Dexter.

C'est Jason qui s'était chargé d'avoir une conversation houleuse avec Juliette qui c'était terminé par une gifle retentissante sur la joue de sa cousine. Jamais, elle n'avait vu son cousin si furieux. Son oncle et sa tante avaient été mis au courrant de l'incident et Juliette s'était prise une seconde gifle plus retentissante encore. Elle avait fait ses bagages et avait été rapatriée en France dès le lendemain, où elle serait sous la surveillance stricte de la mère de Carl, après avoir présenté des excuses presque haineux à Lily. Son oncle l'avait accompagné et n'était revenu que le lendemain matin. Lily n'avait pas été mécontente de voir cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond s'en aller !

Pétunia avait décliné l'offre prétextant une migraine insurmontable. Là aussi, Lily n'était pas triste. Il fallait dire que sa sœur lui faisait honte. A chaque fois qu'elle venait avec eux, elle se comportait si bizarrement vis-à-vis des Maraudeurs que les gens les regardaient avec curiosité, et même pitié.

Cela faisait une semaine et demie que James et elle sortaient ensemble. Une semaine de rêve. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le Maraudeur puisse être un petit ami si attentionné. Il la couvrait de cadeaux (des fleurs, des peluches, du chocolat, des parfums, des vêtements, des bijoux…), se montrait galant (lui ouvrir la porte, lui tirer la chaise, l'aide à montrer dans la navette et à en descendre…), était romantique (ils avaient fait plusieurs dîner en amoureux dans des endroits d'un romantisme achevé). Sans parler des gestes d'amour (lui tenir la main, passer le bras autour de ses épaule d'un geste possessif, l'embrasser tendrement ou passionnément, la serrait contre lui). Certes, il ne disait pas beaucoup de mots tendres, mais ses actions parlaient pour lui.

Elle était suprêmement heureuse… et elle le serait encore plus si elle n'avait pas besoin de fusiller du regard toutes ces méduses reluquant son petit ami comme s'il était un morceau de viande ! A l'instant même, une sorcière blonde et pulpeuse venait de lui faire un clin d'œil aguicheur. Sale blondasse ! La rouquine l'avada kedavra de ses yeux verts brillant de rage. L'autre détourna aussitôt la tête, blême de peur. Non mais oh ! Elle quitta la poufiasse des yeux pour se rendre compte que les autres la fixait avec un petit sourire amusé.

« C'est que notre petite Poids Plume protège son territoire avec férocité ! » se moqua Jason.

« Je te plaints, James, d'avoir une telle amazone sur le dos ! » renchérit Sirius.

« C'est lui qui l'a cherché ! » railla Conor.

« Vous avez fini, oui ! » cracha Lily, fort mécontente que sa jalousie soit objet à moquerie.

« On ne fait que commencer ! » rétorqua Annabelle alors que les autres ricanaient comme de trolls.

Elle leur tira la langue, boudeuse. Mais elle oublia vite sa vexation quand James lui murmura à l'oreille.

« J'aime lorsque tu défense ton territoire telle une amazone indomptable. Ne changes rien surtout. » Puis, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec fougue.

« Oh les deux tourtereaux, arrêtez ça avant que vous ne soyez arrêtés pour atteinte à la pudeur ! » marmonna Jason.

Ils se séparèrent à regret.

« C'est pas beau d'être jaloux ! » se moqua Lily.

« C'est toi qui parle ? » répliqua Annabelle.

Lily lui tira la langue alors que les autres éclatèrent de rire. Ils achetèrent des glaces qu'ils dégustèrent tout en flânant entre les magasins. James la couvait d'un regard tendre, détaillant sans vergogne ses longues jambes fines que dévoilait sa courte robe d'été à bretelle. Lily surprit son regard et s'amusa alors à manger sa glace d'une manière assez suggestive. Les yeux assombris de désir, James se pencha et lécha avec gourmandise un peu de glace à la commissure de ses lèvres. Lily rougit devant la sensualité de ce geste.

« Oh, un peu de tenue ! » les gronda moqueusement Sirius en donnant une tape sur le crâne de James.

« Regardez qui parle ! » soupira Remus, blasé, alors que James fusillait son ami du regard.

Lily, rouge écrevisse, décida d'arrêter de provoquer James avec sa glace, parce que s'il lui faisait encore ce genre de caresse, elle l'étalait au milieu de la rue et le violait !

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant la vitrine d'une bijouterie. Contemplant les joyaux, les yeux de jeune fille furent tout de suite attirés par un étonnant collier. Le bijou, finement sculpté, représentait des dragons enlacés. Elle se sentit étrangement attiré par la parure et avant qu'elle comprenne, elle fut à l'intérieur de la boutique, entraînant James avec elle. Les autres les avait suivit.

« Tu cherches quelque chose de précis ? » demanda James, un sourcil haussé.

Il avait posé doucement la main sur son épaule et lui souriait.

« J'aimerais bien voir ce collier d'un eu plus près. » répondit Lily, réprimant l'envie d'embrasser sauvagement son petite ami à cause d'un simple sourire.

James jeta un coup d'œil au bijou en question. Il se dirigea vers le vendeur, entraînant Lily avec lui. Les autres faisaient le tour des vitrines d'expositions.

« Aloha, Monsieur Kessaku. »

« Aloha, Mr Potter ! Quel honneur de vous revoir dans ma bijouterie ! » s'exclama le petit homme, tout souriant, alors que ses yeux blanc fixaient intensément Lily. « Puisse faire quelque chose pour vous. »

« Oui, nous aimerions voir la parure de jade exposé à la vitrine. » expliqua James.

Il hocha la tête et alla chercher le bijou, d'une démarche de canard.

« Il est bizarre, cet homme. » souffla Lily à l'oreille de James.

Celui-ci éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » se vexa la jeune fille.

« Rien, rien. » souffla le Maraudeurs entre deux secouement de rire.

« Dits-moi ou je te chatouille ! » la menaça Lily.

Elle avait appris que James était très sensible au guili-guili au niveau des côtés. Il fut sauvé de cet horrible supplice par le retour du vendeur. Il posa sur le comptoir le petit plateau tendu de velours noir où étaient disposé le bijou. La magnifique parure était sertie de pierres précieuses qui faisaient ressortir le vert turquoise du jade. Lily n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Comme hypnotisé par le pâle éclat vert d'eau des du collier, elle tendit la main pour le caresser du bout des doigts. Elle le prit délicatement entre ses mains et le fixa avec une fascination étrange. Elle sentit une douce chaleur se diffuser dans ses mains et elle sut que ce bijou renfermait une puissante magie en lui.

« Il vous a choisi, semble-t-il. » fit le vendeur, avec un sourire engageant.

« Il est splendide ! » souffla Lily.

« On le prend. » dit James en sortant son portefeuille.

« Q-quoi ! Mais James, il doit coûter une véritable petite fortune ! » protesta vivement la jeune fille.

« Et alors ? Je peux me le permettre, tu sais. » s'enquit le Maraudeur, avec un sourcil hausse.

« Peut-être, mais je vais payer moi-même… »

Sans se soucier de la présence du vendeur et des autres clients, James l'interrompit d'un doux baiser.

« Tu es la seule personne qui soit spéciale pour moi. Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir. J'aime te couvrir de cadeaux. » chuchota James à son oreille, après un petit moment.

Le cœur de Lily se gonfla. Elle savait que pour James ces mots étaient l'équivalent de « Je t'aime ». Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire qui fit assombrir les yeux du Maraudeur. Spontanément, elle l'embrassa à son tour.

« Pour moi aussi, tu es le seul à être spécial. » souffla Lily, un petit moment plus tard. « Alors avec celui-là, je serais en retard de six cadeaux. » soupira-t-elle d'une manière comique.

« Lily, il ne s'agit pas d'une compétition ! » s'esclaffa James en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur le front.

« Hum, hum… » toussa le vendeur.

Lily rougit violement en croisant le regard entendu de l'homme. Heureusement sa cousine choisit ce moment pour l'interpeller. Elle se précipita vers elle, les yeux fixant obstinément e sol. Elle devait leur faire l'effet d'une dépravée !

Sa cousine voulait son avis sur une paire de boucle d'oreille qu'elle voulait offrir à la mère de Lily pour son anniversaire. Celui-ci tombait dans trois jours. Le cadeau de Lily était déjà près, bien en sécurité dans le tiroir de sa salle de bain à la villa. La rouquine trouva le bijou superbe mais en voyant le prix, elle grimaça un peu.

Après s'être assuré que les boucles plairaient à sa tante, avis de Lily à l'appui, Annabelle décida donc de les acheter. Jason avait acheté un peu plus tôt un magnifique châle brodé qui toucherait la coquetterie de sa mère à n'en pas douter. Conor se décida pour le bracelet assortis aux boucles d'oreille.

_Et bien, maman va être gâtée cette année !_ songea Lily, avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent à la caisse, James les attendait nonchalamment appuyé contre le comptoir. Lily vint se mettre près de lui, en lui adressant un sourire. Il passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille, d'un geste possessif. Quand ils sortirent de la boutique, ils avaient quelques sacs en plus et le portefeuille un peu plus léger.

« Dit-moi, James, qu'est-ce que tu conspirais avec le propriétaire de la bijouterie ? » s'enquit Lily en le regardant à la dérobée.

« Rien du tout. » répondit le Maraudeur avec un sourire qui disait tout le contraire.

Sachant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à lui faire cracher le morceau, elle passa à un autre sujet. Alors qu'elle contemplait son profile parfait, une impérieuse envie de l'embrasser la prit. Elle s'arrêta net. Doucement, elle lui prit le menton entre les mains et le força à tourner la tête vers elle. Elle rencontra ses yeux chocolat si intenses. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, passa les bras autour de son cou et lui donna un fougueux baiser.

De larges sourires aux lèvres, ils rejoignirent les autres qui les attendaient un peu plus loin, des mines moqueusement blasées sur le visage. Le reste de la journée Lily fut sur son petit nuage dont elle ne descendit que pour savourer la bouche de James sur la sienne.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Pour l'anniversaire de sa mère, l'oncle Carl et la tante Wilma avaient organisé une grande fête et invité plusieurs de leurs connaissances. Illuminé, le patio avait pris des air de fête qu'il n'avait pas pendant la journée. Des guirlandes d'ampoules colorées avaient été disposées le long des bords de la piscine et se reflétaient dans l'eau claire avec des chatoiements extraordinaires. Les buissons et les arbres semblaient animés d'une nouvelle beauté énigmatique (les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas étrangers à cela. Lily espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait pas d'effet secondaire !). Les fleurs de nuit venaient tout juste d'ouvrir leurs corolles satinées, et leur parfum lourd et sucré se mêlait aux fragrances plus fines de l'air nocturne.

Le dîner avait été servi à huit heures où ils avaient savourés les mets les plus fins en compagnie d'une dizaine d'invités. De nombreux autres couples étaient arrivés plus tard dans la soirée. On avait dressé un buffet près de l'eau pour les affamés. La longue table recouverte d'une nappe blanche ployait presque sous les plates typiques de Hawaï. Un peu plus loin, un barman servait les boisons derrière un bar improvisé. Les haut-parleurs installés dans la journée diffusaient une musique entraînante, quand l'orchestre ne jouait pas, et plusieurs jeunes s'étaient mis à danser.

La mère de Lily était très émue par les efforts de sa belle-sœur pour que sa fête d'anniversaire soit parfaite. Elle l'avait serrée très fort dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, en la remerciant chaleureusement. Puis elle avait soufflé ses bougies et les cadeaux avaient été donnés. Maintenant, hôtes et convives se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse ou buvaient une coupe de champagne tout en discutant.

Lily était assise sur un hamac dissimulé des regards indiscrets dans le jardin. Les échos de la fête lui venaient mais, elle n'y pensa guerre. Elle regardait la lune, la tête posée sur l'épaule de James, qui lui caressait tendrement l'intérieur de sa main entrelacé à la sienne. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, la présence de l'autre leur suffisait. Souvent leurs lèvres se rencontraient en des baiser passionnés ou doux, mais toujours amoureux.

Lily n'était pas mécontente de l'avoir un peu pour elle toute seule. Tout au long de la soirée la plupart des jeunes filles avaient profité de la moindre occasion pour lui parler. Mais elles détallaient vite sous les regard ombrageux de Lily. Sirius et Remus aussi avaient eu beaucoup de succès. Et si Annabelle était là pour sauver ce pauvre Sirius, Remus n'avait personne pour voler à son secours. Lily eut un sourire amusé en se souvenant de sa mimique suppliante quand une lolita d'à peine treize ans l'avait abordé avec une assurance digne d'une femme fatale.

Lily revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit que James lui glissa quelque chose à son annulaire. La jeune fille vit que sa main était ornée d'un bracelet et d'une bague en jade. Les mots « kuuupo Lily » étaient inscrits sur le bracelet. Et puis la bague… à l'annulaire en plus ! Cela avait un tel symbolisme. Elle leva brusquement la tête vers James, confuse. Celui-ci avait un visage grâce et ses yeux brillaient intensément.

« Tu sais ce que signifie « kuuipo » en hawaïen ? »

« Kuuipo ? » répéta doucement la jeune fille, se noyant dans les yeux brillants de James.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit ce dernier avant de lui donner un long et langoureux baiser.

Lily passa les bras autour de son cou, approfondissant leur baiser. Alors qu'ils basculaient sur le hamac, celui-ci tangua dangereusement et ils se retrouvèrent par terre en un rien de temps, Lily étalée de tout son long sur James. Ils restèrent figés un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu veux aller danser ? » lui proposa James quand ils se furent relevés.

« Pourquoi pas ! » accepta joyeusement la jeune fille, les étoiles plein les yeux.

Main dans la main, ils prirent la directe du patio.

« T'ai-je dit que j'adorait ta robe ? » lui murmura James à l'oreille.

Elle portait une robe émeraude qui rehaussait le cuivre de ses cheveux et le vert de ses yeux. Elle lui sourit.

« Pas depuis dix bonnes minutes ! » répondit-elle espiègle.

Il y eut un petit silence.

« James à propos de la bague… » commença Lily, le cœur battant.

« C'est en attendant une plus officielle. » la coupa le Maraudeur.

Les yeux écarquillés, Lily stoppa net, obligeant James à faire de même. Elle le dévisagea, ayant peur de mal comprendre. Est-ce par hasard James parlerait de… ? Mais… mais… ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis deux semaines seulement ! Il ne pouvait pas se projeter déjà si loin en avant !

« Nous deux… C'est si sérieux que ça pour toi ? » souffla la jeune fille, désorientée.

James la regarda un petit moment, avant de s'approcher d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

« Sais-tu seulement depuis combien de temps je t'attend ? » murmura James, son souffle se mêlant à celui de la jeune fille. « Je veux t'enchaîner à moi de toute les façons possibles. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais c'est la seule chose dont je suis absolument certain pour l'instant. »

Devant l'intensité des sentiments de James, Lily se sentit quelque peu paniquer. Tout aller trop vite !

« Mais je n'attend pas de réponse dans l'immédiat. Je sais que c'est encore trop tôt pour toi. Et puis, nous sommes un peu jeune pour nous engager si vite (mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'il venait de faire en lui mettant une _bague_ à _ce_ doigt ?). Alors prend ton temps. Et lorsque tu auras pris ta décision : demande-moi en une autre si c'est oui ou jette celui-ci si c'est non. Mais en attendant, garde cette bague… Elle protègera ce qui m'appartient des vénales de pacotille ! »

« Oh ! » s'offusqua Lily en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Il rit doucement avant de lui voler un baiser.

« Et moi qu'est-ce qui va protéger ce qui m'appartient des Circée-couche-toi-là ? » s'enquit-elle férocement en fusillant une fille du regard, qui fixait un peu trop le postérieur de James.

« A toi de trouver. » lança nonchalamment James.

« Tu crois que ça existe les ceintures de chasteté pour homme ? » demanda la rouquine le plus sérieusement du monde.

James lui jeta un coup d'œil éberlue, avant d'éclater de rire. Mais en songeant que dans six jours, ils seraient à Poudlard, Lily ne rit pas. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve assez rapidement quelque chose de significatif qui désignerait James Potter comme propriété exclusive de Lily Evans !

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Plaquée contre le corps souple de James, Lily balançait langoureusement des hanches, frottant l'entrejambe de son partenaire à chaque mouvement. Les yeux ne quittant pas ceux du Maraudeur, la jeune fille se colla un peu plus contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de James. Elle vit ses yeux devenir noir de désir et sentait de manière très insistante la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire mutin, effleura à peine sa bouche du bout de sa langue, avant de se dégageait de ses bras pour se tourner. Elle plaqua son dos contre le torse de James. Celui-ci mit aussitôt ses mains sur ses hanches et avec une lenteur presque indécente, ils descendirent vers le sol tout en balançant des hanches, suivant le rythme langoureux de la musique. Ils remontèrent tout aussi doucement, une main de Lily perdu dans les cheveux de James, l'autre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon massait lentement sa fesse.

Lily s'éloigna un peu de lui, lui fit face, remonta ses mains sur sa nuque avant de les faire descendre lentement le long de son corps, prenant bien soin de la passer sur ses seins et sur ses cuisses. James la ramena brusquement à lui et enfouille son visage dans son cou, les mains sur ses fesses. Lily passa les bras autour de son cou. Elle sourit en entendant le gémissement étouffé qu'émit James. Héhéhé, son plan marchait à la perfection pour l'instant.

Quel plan ? Celui de rendre son si galant petit ami, James Potter, si fou de désir qu'il la jetterait sur son épaule comme un homme des cavernes pour aller lui faire subir les derniers outrages dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Et si jamais après le traitement de choc qu'elle venait de lui infliger, il résistait encore, elle le drogue et le violait !

Pourquoi en arriver à de telles extrémités ? Tout simplement parce que depuis deux semaines et demi qu'ils sortaient ensemble, James n'avait pas tenté une seule fois d'aller plus loin que des baisers fougueux ou des caresses, certes audacieux, mais trop sages au goût de Lily. Avec la réputation qu'avait son petit ami à Poudlard, elle aurait pensé qu'il tenterait de la mettre dans son lit dès la première semaine. Mais rien, nada, nothing ! C'en devenait vexant ! Pourtant, il la désirait, c'était un fait indiscutable. Alors pourquoi ne passait-il pas à l'acte ? Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il avait fait vœux d'abstinence juste au moment où ils sortaient ensemble ! Elle pèterait un câble !

C'est qu'elle n'en pouvait plus elle de faire des songes érotiques sur le corps de James. Chaque matin, elle se réveillait fatiguée, trempée et frustrée ! Les douches froides étaient devenues son lot quotidien et ses mains lui démangeaient d'étaler James sur la première table venue pour le violer à chaque qu'ils se voyaient. Ne parlons même pas des journées plage où elle devait se contrôler en dévorant les fesses fermes de James moulées dans son maillot noir. Son regard était bien trop souvent fixé sur l'entrejambe de son petit ami à son goût. Une véritable obsédée !

Et lui ? Ben lui, c'était Mr Self-control en personne ! Bien qu'une fois, il s'en était enhardi jusqu'à mettre sa main sous sa culotte, il n'était jamais aller plus loin, pour son plus grand désespoir. Lily n'aurait jamais cru qu'un garçon la mettrait dans un tel état un jour. Réduite à l'aguicher pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Mais quelle déchéance ! Elle lui casserait bien la gueule si amocher sa jolie face de scroutt ne la peinait pas autant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était énervant ! Il attendait quoi pour lui sauter dessus ? Sa permission ? Tout de même pas ! On parlait de James Potter, là !

Devant la passivité de James, Lily avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en main. Demain, elle partait pour l'Angleterre et ne le verrait que dans deux jours, dans le Poudlard Express. Pour leur dernier soir à Hawaï, les adolescents étaient venus à Honolulu, passer la nuit en boîte. Ils avaient loué trois chambres dans un hôtel cinq étoiles où ils passerait le reste de la nuit. Ses parents et Pétunia la rejoindraient dans la soirée du lendemain pour prendre l'avion.

Seuls Conor, Annabelle, Sirius, Remus, James et elle étaient présents. Jason passait la soirée avec des amis et Pétunia avait refusé net avant même qu'ils lui proposent de les accompagner. Le père de Lily avait été quelque peu réticent, en sachant que Jason ne serait pas là pour les chaperonner, mais sa mère avait su le convaincre, arguant qu'elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Alors qu'elle se préparait, sa mère était venue tout de même la voir pour lui parler de contraception et lui donner deux ou trois conseils sur ce que les hommes aiment. Entendre sa mère lui expliquer comment caresser un homme l'avait fait changer de couleur. Pivoine mais fort intéressée, elle avait écouté attentivement. Elle espérait juste qu'elle saurait faire.

Si Lily n'était plus vierge, elle n'avait pourtant pas une grande expérience. Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul amant jusqu'à présent. Sa relation avec Marco Presario l'an dernier n'avait pas été dès plus instructive. Certes, le Gryffondor lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir, mais c'était toujours lui qui faisait tout. Quand elle essayait de prendre les choses en mains, il l'en empêchait toujours arguant que c'était à l'homme de dominer. C'était à cause de cette attitude machiste (pas seulement au lit) que Lily avait rompu.

James avait la réputation d'être un très bon amant et de ne sortir qu'avec des filles qui avaient de l'expérience. Lily ne voulait pas le décevoir. Pour l'instant, son plan marchait à merveille. Les prunelles fiévreuses de James ne la quittaient pas et ses mains étaient bien baladeuses.

Finalement, la musique changea. James l'entraîna dans un rythme frénétique. D'une main, il l'envoyait tourbillonner follement puis la rattrapait et la ramenait tout contre lui avant de recommencer encore et encore. Le visage de Lily était illuminé tout de plaisir et d'excitation. Son partenaire la regardait avec admiration et désir. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Lily était hors d'haleine. Elle s'écroula contre James qui la serra fortement dans ses bras, lui faisant sentir avec beaucoup de précision l'évidence de son désir. Il l'embrassa impétueusement, alors que les couples continuaient à danser autour d'eux.

Ne se souciant absolument pas du rythme endiablé du morceau suivant, James lui imposa une cadence langoureuse comme s'ils dansaient un slow. Ce fut le paradis. Lily oublia tout : l'endroit où ils étaient, son plan pour lui faire perdre la tête, les garce qui dévoraient son petit ami du regard… Seuls comptaient pour elle celui qui la tenait dans ses bras et les émotions qu'il faisaient naître dans sa chair, dans son cœur.

Les lèvres de James quittèrent les siennes. Elle protesta d'un gémissement frustré, mais elle frissonna quand elles se posèrent sur le lobe de son oreille. Puis elles descendirent dans son cou, suscitant des petits spasmes à Lily. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ces caresses. Lorsqu'il fit descendre lentement sa main le long de son dos pour aller la nicher sur sa chute de rein, Lily n'y tint plus. Elle se dégagea doucement de lui. Finalement, c'était elle qui entraînait James par les cheveux dans la caverne ! Pathétique !

« Si on rentrait ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne reconnut pas comme la sienne. « Je suis fatiguée. » argua-t-elle devant le haussement de sourcil de James.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et l'entraîne hors de la piste de danse. Ils allèrent à leur table où seul Conor s'y trouvait. Sirius danser avec Annabelle et Remus s'était fait harponné par une sulfureuse blonde.

« Vous allez où comme ça ? » s'enquit le cousin de Lily, un sourire au coin.

« Lily est fatiguée. Je la raccompagne. » répondit simplement James.

« Je vois. » railla Conor. « Je crois que je vais rentrer moi aussi. » ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.

Il se rassit bien vite en rencontrant le regard assassin de Lily.

« Non finalement, je vais rester. » fit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Main dans la main, James et Lily partirent. Dehors, dans l'ombre de la nuit, la jeune fille respira l'air nocturne avec délice. C'était agréable de goûter à l'air pure, après l'atmosphère calfeutré de la boite de nuit. James héla un taxi qui s'arrêta aussitôt à leur hauteur. Il lui ouvrit la portière avec cette galanterie vieillotte que Lily aimait tant chez lui. Le trajet fut court. Bientôt, leur hôtel était en vu.

Lily se crispa un peu malgré elle. Dans son plan initial, c'était lui qui l'entraînait vers l'hôtel pour une nuit de sexe, pas elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle lui coula un regard sous ses cils baissés. Il regardait leur mains jointes un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Ses cheveux brun lui tombés un peu sur les yeux, lui conférant un charme fou. Lily déglutit et dut férocement combattre son envie de lui sauter dessus et d'offrir un joli spectacle au chauffeur de taxi. Elle eut vraiment du mal à se retenir quand il commença à lui caresser du pouce la paume de sa main. Des frissons la parcoururent et elle retint de justesse un gémissement.

_Mais tu vas arrêter oui, pauvre pervers_ protesta-elle dans sa tête.

**_C'est toi, la pervers_**, rectifia sa conscience, blasée.

_La ferme !_

Lily fut soulagée quand le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôtel. James contourna la voiture, lui ouvrit la porte. Elle descendit, légèrement tremblante. Il régla le taxi, puis ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel, toujours main dans la main. Ils traversèrent le luxueux hall pour s'arrêter devant les ascenseurs. La respiration de Lily devint légèrement plus saccadée alors qu'ils montaient dedans. Heureusement ou malheureusement, un vieux couple pénétra avec eux dans l'ascenseur. Lily ne put donc sauter sauvagement sur James pour lui dévorer la bouche comme elle en avait envie.

Elle le détailla à la dérobée. Il était vraiment sexy avec sa chemise blanche ouverte sur deux boutons au col, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses lunettes ovales, ses lèvres bien dessinées… huuuuummm ! Mais qu'est-ce qui fichait là, ces vieux ! Et puis cet ascenseur qui allait à la vitesse d'un verracrasse !

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin à leur étage, Lily était à bout de nerf et de frustration. Elle sortit comme un diable de sa boite de l'ascenseur, traînant presque James derrière elle. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa suite en un temps record et Lily se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac pour trouver sa clé. Il était pourtant pas grand, ce fichu sac !

« Tu es vraiment fatiguée pour être aussi nerveuse. » dit James en lui prenant le malheureux sac des mains, quand elle faillit le déchirer.

Quoi ? Il pensait que son agitation était du à la lassitude ? C'était si loin de la vérité que Lily faillit partir d'un rire hystérique. Là, elle se demandait vraiment si la réputation de James n'était pas usurpée. Qu'il n'était toujours pas compris qu'elle était à deux doigts de le violer en disait long sur son expérience des femmes ! Ne savait-il donc pas reconnaître une fille morte de désir pour lui ?

Il ouvrit calmement la porte et lui rendit son sac et sa clé. Puis, il l'attira à lui et lui prit la bouche en un voluptueux baiser qui mit la tête de Lily à l'envers. Lorsqu'il se redressa, la jeune fille restait un moment en extase, les yeux clos.

« Bonne nuit. » lui chuchota James en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur le front.

Lily cligna des yeux, abasourdie. Comment ça « bonne nuit. » ! Mais… il allait où comme ça ! Alors que James fit un mouvement pour partir, Lily l'attrapa par le col et le jeta presque dans la chambre. Elle referma la porte d'un coup de pieds, agrippa à nouveau le Maraudeur par sa chemise, le plaqua contre le mur et lui donne un baiser plein de colère et de désir mêlé. Elle força la barrière de ses dents et exigea sa langue de sa sienne. Quand ils se séparèrent un moment plus tard, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

« Lily, mais qu'est-ce qui… ? » voulut dire James, mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par un baiser brutal.

Elle lui mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure, avant d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche chaude et humide. C'était un baiser impérieux, exigeant et passionné. Plein de frustration aussi. Elle le décolla du mur et sans cesser de l'embrasser, le guida vers sa chambre, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Je… Lily, je ne crois pas… que tu sais ce que tu fais… » parvint à protester James entre deux fourrages de langue.

Elle le poussa brusquement sur lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

« Lily… »

Mais elle le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je vais faire, James Potter ? » susurra-t-elle à son oreille. « Je vais m'occuper de cette joli bosse… »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle chaloupa des hanches, frottant sensuellement son sexe contre lui de James, à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements. Ses yeux du Maraudeur s'assombrirent.

« Si tu es contre, tu aura tout le temps de partir durant mon… défeuillage… » chuchota-t-elle avant de lui donner un dernier baiser et de se relever.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle dénoua le lacet de sa robe. D'un geste provoquant, elle dénuda ses épaules, fit glisser le vêtement le long de son corps. Sa robe tomba en un petit tas soyeux à ses pieds. Elle ne portait plus que sa petite culotte noire. Elle enjamba la robe, la ramassa et la jeta à la tête de James. Il l'enleva et posa ses yeux sur elle. Balançant ses hanches langoureusement, les yeux plongeait dans ceux de James, elle fit descendre lentement le dernier vêtement qui la couvrit encore. Comme pour sa robe, elle la lui lança. Fait du hasard, elle atterrit plie poile sur l'entrejambe du Maraudeur. Lily eut un petit sourire mutin et prit alors une pose provocante et fière, comme ces amazones qu'elle avait vues sur les livres d'Histoire de la magie.

Elle sentait sur sa peau laiteuse le poids du regard intense de James qui enveloppait ses seins nus, sa taille fine, ses hanches épanouies, descendant le long de son ventre lisse. James remonta lentement ses lunettes sur son nez, comme pour mieux voir ce corps offert. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais n'effectua pas d'autre geste que celui de remonter ses verres sur l'arrêt de son nez. Apparemment, il avait décidé de rester. Lily se mit à onduler au rythme d'une musique entendue d'elle seule. D'un pas félin, elle s'avança vers James avec une hardiesse dont elle ne serait jamais crue capable. Arrivée devant lui, elle s'arrêta, arborant les moues aguicheuses d'une courtisane offrant son corps au plaisir de son maître.

Il aurait pu la toucher, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de l'observer, le visage aussi impassible. Agacée, Lily prit d'autorité sa robe qu'il tenait toujours dans la main, la jeta par terre. Ensuite, elle s'agenouilla aux pieds de son petit ami et entreprit de reprendre son déshabilla là où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle défit méthodiquement les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Ces gestes, elle brûlait de les accomplir depuis longtemps. Déshabiller James Potter ! Tous les fantasmes qui la hantaient depuis deux semaines lui emplir la tête.

Dans un gémissement passionné, elle se pencha vers lui, pressa la bouche contre sa poitrine nue, respira le parfum subtil, musqué de sa peau. Sous sa main, le cœur de James battait à une vitesse tout à fait normale. Aucun signe d'affolement dans ce rythme trop régulier, trop sage. De quel bois était fait ce type ?

**_Peut-être qu'il lui en faut plus qu'un petit bisou de gamine pour lui faire perdre la raison_**, suggéra sarcastiquement sa conscience.

_Toi, la ferme !_

Lily leva les yeux vers son visage. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il avait les paupières fermées et qu'un frissonnement jouait aux commissures de ses lèvres. Preuve qu'il n'était pas si indifférent… La lumière de la lampe sculptait son visage, ses pommettes, accentuait la perfection de ses traits, accusant la ligne légèrement busquée de son nez, le caractère volontaire de ses mâchoires.

Jamais Lily n'avait éprouvé une envie aussi irrésistible d'embrasser un garçon. Une envie qu'elle ne chercha pas à réprimer. Pour qu'elle raison, d'ailleurs, n'aurait-elle pas obéi à son instinct ? Jusqu'à cette nuit, elle n'avait pas connu de moment plus troublant, plus intense, plus sensuel. Il ne fallait surtout pas rompre la magie de cet instant, en briser le charme. Si elle devait gâcher ces seconds sublimes, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Il répondit à son baiser avec fougue, avec ardeur, puis il s'écarta et la contempla longuement. De ses doigts, il caressa sa joue, dessina le contour de ses lèvres charnues. Ses mains glissèrent le long du cou jusqu'aux seins frémissants qu'il emprisonna dans ses paumes. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient d'un éclat insoutenable. Lily frissonna et se cambra légèrement pour accentuer le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Il se pencha sur elle, captura ses lèvres. Leurs langue se rencontrèrent, se mêlèrent, se séparèrent que pour mieux se retrouver.

Ce fut Lily qui mit fin à leur baiser, le souffle court. Elle mit les mains sur celles de James qui étaient toujours sur sa poitrine. Doucement elle les fit glisser pour les mettre sagement sur le lit.

« Que vous voilà bien entreprenant, Mr Potter. » se moqua-t-elle, malicieusement. « Oublieriez-vous que c'est moi qui mène le bal ? »

Un lent sourire étira la bouche de James. Un sourcil haussé de manière provocant, il s'appuya sur ses mains et lui présenta la boucle de sa ceinture. Lily ne sut si c'était la lueur de défie qu'elle crut apercevoir dans les prunelles de son petit ami, mais avant même qu'elle ne réalise réellement ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait la bouche sur la boucle de sa ceinture, pour la dégrafer. Son audace fut récompensée par un grognement sourd.

Elle mit un peu de temps à lui enlever sa ceinture (avec la bouche, c'était pas facile), puis elle s'attaqua à son pantalon. Quand elle fit descendre la fermeture éclair avec les dents, James arqua des reins en gémissant. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur, donna un coup de langue sur la bosse qui déformait son slip.

« Oh… » gémit James en fermant les yeux.

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Lily se redressa pour lui retirer son pantalon d'un geste sec. Le vêtement alla rejoindre sa robe. La jeune fille posa un regard gourmand sur le dernier habile qui couvrait encore le Maraudeur. Elle passa lentement le bout de l'indexe sur l'élastique du slip avant de s'aventurer dessous, sans quitter le visage de James des yeux. Celui-ci fixait son doigt, en retenant son souffle. Ses yeux étaient si dilatés qu'ils en paraissaient noirs.

Lily passa son autre indexe sous le vêtement, avant de le faire descendre lentement. Quand elle buta sur la bosse, elle joua un peu avec, frottant lascivement le tissu contre le sexe gonflé. James grogna plus fort, en se mordant les lèvres inférieures. Il n'avait plus rien d'impassible.

« Lily… » supplia-t-il.

La jeune fille fit alors descendre complètement le slip, libérant son membre gorgé de sève. Elle déglutit devant ce bâton de chair dresser vers elle. Elle sentit son ventre se contracter alors qu'une coupable chaleur se diffusa au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait envie de le toucher, de le caresse, de l'embrasser. C'était la première fois qu'elle devait faire face à ce genre d'envie et elle n'en éprouva nulle gêne. Elle réprima cependant son envie et débarrassa James de son slip. Voilà… il était entièrement nu, lui aussi…

Se sentant toute puissante, Lily posa ses mains à plat sur son abdomen. Elle le sentit tressaillir et vit son sexe durcir un peu plus. Les yeux mi-clos, elle éprouva la force qui se dégageait de ses abdominaux qu'elle pétrit de ses mains. Celles-ci descendirent lentement jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

« Lily… » souffla désespérément James.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et semblait sur le point de hurler. Il ouvrit la yeux et la jeune fille y lut une requête muette qu'elle comprit parfaitement. Alors, avec une délicatesse extrême, elle saisit son sexe dans ses mains. James se cambra, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux fermés. Lily se sentit mollir devant cette image de pure luxure. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi tentant !

Elle baissa les yeux sur son membre et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Merlin ! » chuchota James.

Lily rencontra son regard et devina qu'il venait de la voir se lécher les babine en contemplant son sexe. Apparemment cela avait beaucoup d'effet sûr lui, vu qu'il retenait son souffle, les yeux brillant d'une attente insoutenable. Lily se repassa la langue sur les lèvres et il frissonna, sa respiration se faisant plus haletante.

Elle eut un sourire gourmand et lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, se pencha sur son sexe dressé. Quand elle passa le bout de la langue sur son sommet, il gémit. Quand elle suçota amoureusement son gland brûlant, il cria. Quand elle l'enroula doucement de sa langue, il grogna. Quand elle le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, il hurla.

La tête jetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, le souffle court, les mains enfouille dans les cheveux de Lily, le corps arqué à tout rompre, James perdit complètement la tête sous cette bouche chaude et humide, cette langue maladroite mais si hardie. Il lutter pour reprendre le contrôle, pour ne pas se vider dans sa bouche, mais c'était vraiment dure lorsqu'elle faisait des mouvement de va-et-vient, l'enfonçant ainsi dans la moiteur brûlante de sa bouche. Quand il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir, il l'obligea à se redresser.

« Mais… » voulut-elle protester alors qu'il l'installa sur ses genoux.

« Lily, si tu continues tout se terminera dans ta bouche. » souffla-t-il, le visage enfoui dans ses seins. « Et bien que cette idée soit fort excitante, je veux pas que ça se passe ainsi, la première fois. »

« Et depuis quand ce que tu veux compte ? » demanda malicieusement la jeune fille en l'obligeant à la regarder. « C'est moi qui mène la danse, ne l'oublie pas, Potter ! »

Elle rit devant sa mine ébahit et en profita pour l'étaler sur le lit comme elle en avait tant rêvé.

« Mais tu as raison. Nous allons garder cette… dégustation pour plus tard ! » susurra-t-elle à son oreille, en frottant son sexe humide contre celui brûlant de James.

Le son qu'émit le Maraudeur fut si étrange qu'elle en rit. Elle était fière d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui. Un pouvoir qui brûlait sa peau et faisait bouillir son sang. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, insinuant sa langue dans entre ses lèvres pour explorer sa bouche avec avidité. James lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur. Audacieuse, elle prit les mains de James, les guida sur son corps, s'attardant sur ses seins dont il tortura les mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils se en deviennent douloureux, sur son nombril où il décrivit des petits cercles qui la firentt frissonner, sur ses fesses qu'il pétrit tout en plaquant encore plus leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre.

Lily gémissait, criait, haltant dans sa bouche, le corps tendu en une attente insupportable. Quand elle n'en puit plus, elle se redressa, s'empara du membre palpitante James d'une main ferme et doucement, le fit entrer en elle, sans jamais quitter le regard de son petit ami… son amant. James se figea, la bouche ouverte comme s'il cherchait sa respiration, les yeux mi-clos comme s'il luttait pour ne pas les fermer.

Lily, elle sentait son cœur cogner si fort qu'elle était sûre que toute la ville l'entendait. Il était en elle. Elle le sentait l'emplirent toute entière, s'emboîtant parfaitement à elle, comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Le souffle court, émerveillée, elle se mit à bouger, les mains posées de chaque côté du visage de James, ses cheveux cascadant sur lui.

Elle remonta, puis redescendit, encore et encore, plus fort, plus vite. Elle sentait sur son corps les mains de James. Sur ses épaules, ses seins, son ventre, ses fesses, ses hanches, ses cuisses. La caresser, la masser, la titiller, taquiner, la cajoler. Puis, ses lèvres. Dans son cou, sur sa bouche, sur le lobe de son oreille, sur sa poitrine. La lécher, la mordiller, le suçoter, l'embrasser. Lui faisant totalement perdre la tête.

Elle le sentait accompagner ses va-et-vient de coup de rein puissant, s'enfonçant en elle profondément, l'envahissant totalement avant de la désemplir, laissant un vide intolérable, avant de revenir la combler. Mais, il suivait sa cadence, ne cherchant pas à la dominer. Ils ondulaient ainsi à la recherche du plaisir ultime.

La jouissance monta en eux, telle une vague que rien de pouvait arrêter, avant de les engloutir vers les profondeurs d'une mer d'extase. Ils se rendirent dans des cris presque sauvages qui se confondirent, alors que leurs corps étaient traversés de frisons de plaisir.

A bout de souffle, n'en pouvant plus, Lily se laissa tomber sur James, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. La respiration rauque, le corps luisant de sueur, James l'enveloppa de ses bras en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, serrés l'un sur l'autre.

« Tu es extraordinaire, Lily Evans. » finit par murmurer James en l'embrassant.

Le silence se fut, seulement interrompu par les bruits mouillé de leurs baisers. Soudain, elle sentit James se raidir contre elle. Il rompit leur baiser et la regard étrangement, la mâchoire contracter et légèrement pâle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Lily en lui caressant la joue.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

« Lily… dit-moi que tu prends un moyen de contraception ? » souffla-t-il, presque désespérément.

La jeune fille comprit alors ce qui le tourmentait. C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas jetés de sort de Contraception.

« Merlin ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'es fait perdre la tête au point que j'en oublie de nous protéger ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! » grommela-t-il, interprétant mal son silence.

Voilà une information qui gonfla le cœur de Lily d'une stupide fierté. Ainsi, aucune fille à part elle, n'avait réussi à lui faire perdre le contrôler au point qu'il en oublie de se protéger ? De nouveau, elle se sentit toute puissante.

« James, calme-toi. » lui ordonna doucement Lily. « Il se trouve que je prends de la potion contraceptive, alors ne t'affoles pas ainsi. Tu vas finir par me faire une crise cardiaque. »

A ces mots, il eut un soupir soulagé qui arracha un sourire tendre à Lily. Mais c'est qu'il avait eu peur, son petit Jaminounet !

« Pourquoi tu prends de la potion contraceptive ? » demanda soudain James, en fronçant des sourcils.

Il est jaloux de potentiel ex-amants ? Oh, trop mignon !

« Pas parce que j'ai une vie de débauche, comme tu semble l'imaginer ! » répondit-elle narquoise. « C'est juste pour régulariser mon cycle plus que capricieux. »

« Je vois… alors cela veut dire que nous avons jusqu'à quand avant qu'elle ne fasse plus effet ? »

« Demain matin. »

«Hum… »

D'un coup de rein, James les fit changer de position. C'était lui qui était sur elle maintenant.

« Alors mettons tout ce temps à profit pour… explorer les zones inconnues ! » souffla James dans son cou. »

« Vous voilà bien empressé d'explorer les zones inconnues, Mr Potter ! » railla Lily. « Alors que durant deux semaines, elles n'ont pas paru vous intéresser plus que ça ! »

« Ca, ma chère, c'était pour vous punir des trois horribles années où vous n'avez même pas daigner m'adresser un regard. » rétorqua James avec un sourire canaille.

« Quoi ? Tu as fait exprès ! Espèce de sale scroutt ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte dans quel état de frustration tu m'as mis ! »

« C'était le but, ma chérie. » rit le Maraudeur.

« Oh toi ! » s'écria la rouquine en le menaçant du point. « Tu vas voir de quel… »

James la fit taire de la plus délicieuse manière qui soit : il l'embrassa.

* * *

**Fin**. 


End file.
